


Vegas Baby!

by Shnuggletea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Las Vegas, Lemon, Love, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Romance, old flame, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: Waking up in Vegas with no memory of the night before forces OTP Serena and Darien to work together to trace back their steps to figure out what happened. Other than the obvious, waking up in bed together naked with gold rings on their fingers... An SM Vegas trope with a 'Dude Where's My Car' inspired plot. Lemons btw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you have read this chapter already since I posted it on Arranged Love as a preview so if you are really good and R&R or F&F I will post chapter two later today/early tomorrow.
> 
> Shout out to my betas; Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, iamcharlotte88, and SailorMoon489!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Pretty sure this is a trope or a very popular theme, but this is my interpretation of it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Husband to wife, "why do you throw away so much money on those darn slot machines?"_

_Wife to husband, "you lost more money on the craps table than I did on slot machines."_

_Husband to wife, "yeah, but I know what I'm doing.""_

My pillow was so warm, soft but firm at the same time. It was the perfect combination, really, and what told me right out that I was in my hotel room bed. It was the only thing that made sense and that brought me some comfort, slipping a little further back into the void of unconsciousness. My sheets were wrapped around me a little too tight, but they were warm and soft like my pillow. But firm. This hotel must pride itself on the correct firm to soft ratio with its bedding.

Wait...why did my bed smell of pine? Was that another feature of this hotel? That's kinda weird cause it smells just like…

My eyes flew open and were met with a sea of white and tan. Olive skin. That was what I noticed first; tight and toned and warm under my cheek. A groan from my small movements let me know two things; the person under me was real and alive. I wasn't sure if either of those things really brought me comfort.

When I tried to sit up or move any further than laying on this person, I found it impossible. A steel trap around me, arms wrapped and draped so that I was pinned to the person under me. And they were REALLY under me, my legs tangled with theirs and my arms around their ribs.

And we were naked.

A quick inventory; sore back and shoulders, tired hips, and, of course, a lovely ache between my legs confirmed it for me. I had slept with the man under me. The lack of tension in my entire body, having slept like a baby next to a stranger, and the sore muscles that had never been sore before told me it was good too. So it was my luck I didn't remember it.

Why didn't I remember it? Why didn't I remember anything? The last thing I remember….what was it…?

_24 hours ago…_

"Take it all in ladies! This is the last of my maidenhood!"

Mina held her arms out wide to the strip before them, people passing by with smirks on their faces at the strange girl. Raye gripped her forehead, already in pain. "Mina, you are far from a maiden."

Turning on her heel, Mina faced the four of us. I was trying to hold in my giggle while Raye and Lita laughed outright. "I am getting married in two weeks! That is the end of my….singlehood!"

"Singlehood? Mina, that's not a word." Amy sounded annoyed but she never wanted to come on this trip in the first place. I highly expected a 'headache' from her and for her to hide in her room till all of this was over.

"Whatever! Girls, this is my bachelorette party! How about we look a bit more alive?!"

Mina looked like she might cry so I ran to her side and wrapped an arm around her ribs, "She's right guys! Not to mention, this is the first time in a year we have all been together like this."

"We get together all the time Serena…" Lita added but even her tone said she didn't believe it.

"Not like this! Raye and Amy are either working or are with their fiances. Whom we all love!" I added when they looked like they were going to fight me on it, "Mina has been busy planning her wedding along with Lita who has her bakery to handle. And it is definitely the first time in a year Lita has been able to go out all night long and have any drinks with us!"

The new mother was already struggling to relax, that much was clear. This was the first time Lita would be spending the night away from her little one and it showed, calling every hour to 'check-in'. Poor Nile was a true trooper, taking care of little Jason all by himself and a neurotic Lita.

"We should all relax and enjoy one another's company!"

"And stick together!" Raye added cautiously.

Lita gave the woman a nudge with her elbow. "Was that friendly advice? Or advice from our lawyer?"

"Both. They are lying when they say, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Everything here is the same as everywhere else. And the marriages are just as legally binding."

"Who is going to get married? Save for Mina...and Amy and Raye...wow, I just realized how alone I am and HEY!"

Amy chuckled but just shook her head at me in agreement. Raye was pointing a finger at me silently and Lita looked like she was about to hit the floor from laughing so hard. Even Mina was against me on this, a concerned look on her face.

"If any of us would be crazy enough to get married on a whim, it's you, Serena."

"What? Why me? I'm not even dating someone, who the hell would I marry?!"

Our trek from the parking lot to the front desk had come to an end, our heels _clicking _on the marble floor while the wheels of our suitcases ground softly in comparison. Well, my heels didn't _click_ because I wore wedges. Much safer.

Even in the lobby, the pings and dings of the slot machines could be heard, but not seen. Like they were calling out to you. I never had much of a desire to gamble, hence why I'd never done it. But now it would be a life experience. Just something fun and crazy I did once years ago.

I had been walking backward, keeping my eyes on my friends with Mina beside me. But she stopped short and I was forced to stop, stumbling towards the others after walking into a pole or something. Who put that there in the middle of the lobby?!

The pole was cursing now and I slowly turned to the voice, my blood already running cold at the sound of it. Stormy dark blue eyes met mine, anger flashing in them as they switched from one emotion to the next and back again.

"Serena? Serena Tsukino, what are you…"

His eyes left mine, looking around behind me while my heart continued to beat hard in my throat. Any words I had were stuck behind it, making for a pile-up in my chest and a build of pressure from it.

"AH, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Hello, ladies. Nice to see you all again."

A glance behind me had me wanting to throw up my heart and my words, my _friends_ all looking guilty already at me and the man behind me like they knew something I didn't and it had my nerves even more on edge.

"Mina, you are looking lovely. Congratulations. I had expected to see you all in a couple of weeks but looks like I've stumbled on the bachelor…"

"Wait..what?! Why would YOU see us in a couple of weeks?!"

A grin grew out of his shock and surprise from my outburst, but he remained silent. My skin felt as if it would melt off as I slowly turned around to face my 'so-called' friends. The answer was clear with the guilt-ridden faces I found when I faced them again, but I still needed to hear it.

"Miiiinnaaaaa?"

She looked to the others for help but they gave her a shrug or a shake of their heads in shame. "He's...he's Karl's BEST friend, Serena…"

"You are KIDDING ME!" Storming off, I heard the heels that followed, a pack of perfect ladies forced to chase after me and my sloppy wedges.

"Serena, I'm sorry! But I didn't think you would agree to be my maid of honor if you knew who the best man was!"

I swerved, nearly taking down a blue-haired lady that had gotten too close. "Of COURSE I would have agreed! Mina, you are my _best_ friend! And you kept this from me! That hurts way worse!"

If they had told me, I could have prepared. Gotten me a date and lost five pounds beforehand. At least I could still get a wax and a haircut, not that it would matter I would still be the hot mess he always knew me as.

Somewhere in the slots, they caught me, a hand gripping my shoulder gently as they surrounded me and caged me in. Lita, who held me softly, came into my vision. "Serena, you can't really blame us for...expecting the worst. You always get a little..sensitive when it comes to Darien Shields."

"Can you blame me? After what he did to me?"

I felt tired, defeated. Years spent bettering myself and feeling good about who I am and one second in front of Darien and it all got shot to shit.

"No, no one blames you. Honestly, I've always admired you for how you handled yourself. But you let him affect you so much still to this day. It was High School, Serena. We all moved on, grew up, and changed. You especially." Raye countered.

It almost worked to make me feel better, except there was one problem. "All my 'moving on and growing up' always falls flat around him. Literally!"

Amy wrapped an arm around my ribs, leaning against me. "When I first started working with him at the hospital, I avoided him and shunned him because of what he did to you. But he is a changed man, Serena."

It wasn't that I didn't believe Amy, I knew she wouldn't lie or speak with doubt. But the truth was, knowing he was a 'better man' really only made things worse for me. "I just...I need a minute alone. I'll catch back up with you guys in a little bit."

"Serena…"

I quickly hugged Mina and then the others, "It's fine. I'm fine. I just need a little time. And then, it is all about you Mina I swear. I'll meet you guys at the room."

I didn't even have a key but my cell phone worked. All I would have to do is give them a call and find our rooms. All I knew was that I was sharing with Mina and Amy, Lita and Raye in the adjoining so they could take any late-night calls if need be.

Lita took my bag from me, bright pink and white polka dots standing out even in the sea of neon lights. The others had black suitcases, save for Mina who had gold Louis Vuitton. Even though it was just as flashy as mine, there was a vast difference in maturity between the two styles.

But the salary of a food critic paled in comparison to a model.

Not that I wanted Louis Vuitton, I'd rather spend the money on my mortgage. Instead, I spent it on this trip, struggling to get the funds together for such a lavish party for Mina. But it was worth it.

I would just write a few extra advice columns, moonlighting as a dating columnist was new and fun but depressing since I hadn't had a date in a month. Or a serious boyfriend in over a year. GOD, I needed to get out more.

The bar was calling out to me almost literally, the bartender behind it giving me a wink and a wave even as I bee-lined to it. It took a small hop to get up on the high stool in my tight skirt, Mina demanding they all dress like high-class hookers. Maybe that was why a glass was slid in front of me as soon as I sat down.

The bartender smirked and then pointed down to the end of the bar. Pretty green eyes met mine and sparkly white teeth. They stood out even more against his tan skin. As did his white hair.

He was older, that much was clear and rich, his suit cost more than my plane ticket by the looks of it. At the end of the bar, but not for long as he sauntered his way over to me, I soon had a front-row seat to tasty man meat before me.

"Diamond."

"As in Neil?"

He chuckled, deep and sultry. "Yeah, I guess so."

I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation, his thumb already rubbing the back of my hand. "Serena. Nice to meet you, Neil."

He chuckled again and I couldn't decide if I liked his attention or not. But it was free booze, drinking the one offered in two gulps. My glass hit the tabletop and Diamond raised his hand for another.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Neil?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

The alcohol was already hitting my system, thanks in large part to my empty stomach. "That's not very nice. I don't even know you."

"Let's change that. Todd Diamond, Casino owner, millionaire and philanthropist, and great in the sack."

I sputtered on his last comment, nearly spewing my mouthful of alcohol across the bar. "Really? And just how much of that is true?"

"Why all of course."

"Oh please. This is Vegas and you are a stranger. People come here and become someone else all the time."

His grin didn't falter even as I called him a liar to his face. "And what about you? Who are you?"

"Serena, food and dating critic, poor, and I don't know how I am in bed but I've never gotten any complaints."

"I bet not." He purred.

I ignored the chill that ran across my skin, blaming the air conditioning vent I was under when I knew better. I still didn't pull away from the guy because I just needed the attention. I was being a child and I knew it but I just didn't care.

"So...do you own _this _casino?"

He shook his head as he spoke, white strands falling in his face, "Nope. I own the one next door. You should come check it out."

I giggled, the booze making me do so I swear. "Is that how you get your millions? Going into competitors' casinos, buying drinks for their patrons, and then stealing them back to your place?"

He stood, his hand now on my back and touching my skin as he leaned into me. "I do like 'stealing' pretty girls away. I could give you a tour. Let you see behind the scenes. And if you like what you see, take you up to my penthouse and fuck till dawn."

At least he was honest about his intentions. "I'm here with friends. My friend is getting married…"

"Blow them off."

My skin crawled again at the way he said 'blow'. Like he really wanted to tell me to blow him. But it was an...interesting offer. No way I could take it, Mina and the girls would spend the whole night freaking out and looking for me instead of enjoying the night they were supposed to. But I could give them a call….

"I just have to make a call."

oOo

Oh, GOD! I had blown off Mina on her last night as a single woman! All for some prick who bought me a few drinks! That was how they got you, get you tipsy when you are already vulnerable.

The realization of what I had done had me ready to 'coyote ugly' myself free of this guy and run to Mina to beg not to be kicked out of the wedding. My memory was fuzzy after I decided to leave with Diamond, but given our current...position, it wasn't too hard to figure out that I had; called Mina with an excuse, left with Diamond, maybe even got an interesting tour of his casino, and then went with him up to his penthouse to have sex. And clearly, I had SEVERAL more drinks, my sketchy memory and burning scalp the proof. That, and I was in bed with a stranger which was a 'life experience' and not one I ever wanted.

But the deed was done, I had officially had a one night stand. Guess it was bound to happen at some point in my life, what with my track record of being a complete screw-up. I couldn't worry about that now, the issues it was going to bring about like; did we use protection or what dirty things I let him do to me while wasted, would have to wait. I couldn't remember now anyway and I needed to get to Mina first.

Gently, I began the painfully slow process of extracting myself from the dead weight that surrounded me. I barely got my head off of him when he shifted, pulling me back in tight and rolling the two of us onto our sides. The hand he had on top moved from my back downward until he had one of my ass cheeks in his hold. Then he kissed the top of my head, his nose burying deep into my scalp and breathing deep.

"Hmmm...you smell good, Serena."

Freezing so hard that I cringed got the body around me to do the same. That was not Diamond's voice. I was slowly pushed back from my pillow, his naked chest, only to have wide dark blue eyes on mine.

My breath was limited, struggling to get my lungs to function as I watched his eyes take in my naked body next to his. "Darien…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my favorite artist, iamchalotte88! Not only did she create the beautiful fan art now featured as the cover photo, she betaed this for me as well. So sweet and talented, thank you again so much! And love to my other betas; Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489!
> 
> And to all of you who R&R and faved/followed this fic, thank you! Your love is felt and appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_I googled all my symptoms. Turns out I need a trip to Vegas."_

His eyes wandered a second longer and I slapped a hand to my breast. Sure, it was far too late for that but it was the first thing my body would do besides gape and gasp.

Darien's first move was to jump up from the bed. Then tried to cover his manhood and grab his forehead at the same time. "Fuck!"

Now firmly grasped and wrapped, I sat up on the bed and felt the same pain he was surely feeling. "Yeeeaaah I think that already happened."

A tug and he had a corner of my sheet to hold in front of his junk. "Where are my clothes?!"

"I don't know! Stop yelling!"

I had to clutch my head, fearing any second now it was going to explode. His movements were seen out of the corner of my eye but I didn't know what he was doing. "Wait...this is my room."

"Yeah, no kidding. If it were mine then we would have a lot of explaining to do to my roommates!"

Dropping the sheet, he went straight for the dresser that sat across from the foot of the bed. I wanted to look away, I really did, but there was a super fine and naked ass in front of my eyes. And my eyes and head ached enough as it was so why not let them have a little pleasure? Clearly, they deserved it with the beating I gave them last night. I didn't even turn away when he turned back to me, a pair of briefs now on his hips.

"Where are your clothes?"

I shrugged and he sighed, his agitation at its peak as usual when he was around me for even a moment. For the first time in my life, I saw Darien stumble as he made his way around the bed, the rest of the pillows and the comforter from the bed all over the floor like a battlefield. I managed to muffle my giggle at his continued struggle, the comforter getting wrapped around his foot and nearly bringing him to the floor. He shot me a glare but I didn't care, never had I ever seen THE Darien Shields so out of it. He probably had a few hives from the mess he was surrounded in currently.

He made it to the pile of cloth that was bunched up on the floor and tossed it to me. But instead of throwing it on as expected, I looked it over curiously. "What? Are they not yours? Oh GOD, don't tell me there's another woman somewhere in here?!"

Darien looked like he might pass out and laughter bubbled up from me. He was still looking around furiously, thoroughly freaked out. "Geez, Darien, calm down. I'm sure the hooker is dead by now."

"WHAT?!"

I nearly fell off the bed, his eyes wide and face turning white. It took me a few minutes to collect myself and some breath. "I'm messing with you. God, you are easy when you are hungover."

"It's not funny, Tsukino. I remember shit from last night and wake up in bed next to you!"

The jokes were over now. "Oh yeah? Well, it could be worse. At least YOU didn't have to wake up next to YOU! I'd rather have a dead hooker in my bed than wake up next to an asshole like you!"

I was shoving my clothes on now, not caring about things like a bra or underwear, just getting my dress back on was enough. His weight hit the bed and I dared to look up, his hands up in defense mode and a much softer look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...like that. I just...I don't like this feeling. My head is throbbing and I can't remember anything. It is...disorienting."

"Join the club!"

Hopping off the bed, I shimmied my dress down over my hips and ass, I was past the point of feeling embarrassed about my nudity. I just wanted to get out and have this nightmare be over. "Serena wait! Don't you want to figure out what happened last night?"

I shrugged, slinging my locks over my shoulder to my back to see my feet while I shoved on my shoes. "What happened last night was, we both got wasted, bumped into each other, and slept together. That's what happened."

"You don't think its weird? The two of us, sleeping together? Even if we were drunk it's too much of a coincidence…"

"Well, I guess we just fell into something we both knew already."

He grew silent and I glanced back, the look on his face not one I wanted to see. Guilt. So I found the door in a flash and made it out into the hall without another word on the subject. Planning on letting it all out in the elevator, I watched the doors as they slowly closed. Only to let out a sharp curse when they were stopped from closing forcefully.

Slinging them apart, Darien glared at me as he stepped inside. "Darien, please. I really...I just can't do this, not now."

He said nothing, just held up his hand showing me a gold band around his finger. My confused look only made him angrier. Or maybe it wasn't that, his focus on my hand as well as he grabbed it and twisted it a bit painfully into my face. There was a matching gold band on my finger as well. On the 'right' finger.

"I think it's time we have a talk and figure out just what the fuck we did last night, _Serena Shields_."

_23 hours before waking up…._

My phone was buzzing in my ear, Mina not answering even after my third call. Diamond sat, somewhat patiently at the bar, watching me. I was already having second thoughts, the longer he tapped his fingers irritatedly on the bar top made me really question the idea of going anywhere with him.

But my thoughts scattered when my view of Diamond was blocked, finding myself trapped once again in stormy blues. "Serena...how are you?" The sincerity in his tone only infuriated me, fisting my phone back into my purse and sidestepping him. "Come on, Tsukino. It's been 15 years…"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, strange man. Please leave me alone."

"Oh, now that's mature!"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, knowing that the last time he saw me, I still wore my hair ridiculously long and in my 'unique' hairstyle. Well, I thought it was unique but apparently, it was just weird. Now, it was down and free, the ends hitting the middle of my back. I was being immature BUT my hair had grown up!

Not bothering with sitting, I stood next to Diamond who was back on his stool. "I'm afraid I can't reach my friend. But, I don't think a drink will hurt. Which one is your casino?"

"The one just across the street."

"Perfect."

His hand was on the small of my back again, pushing me a little too eagerly towards, what I assumed was the exit. But we were trapped, Darien standing before us with the bar behind. The smile he had on his face was cold and fake but large, his white teeth flashing while his hand stretched outward.

"Darien Shields."

Diamond kept a hand on my back and offered Darien his free one. "Diamond, Todd." The two shook and Diamond held on a moment longer than Darien expected. "Wait, are you the surgeon that is here to speak at the conference? I heard about you, that you created some revolutionary technique or something?"

Well, that answered the question as to why Darien was here. The two clashed, ebony and ivory, but Darien didn't falter in the slightest. "Yes, that's me. I formulated a technique for separating conjoined twins while still in the womb. Allowing them to grow vital organs separately before birth and increasing their odds of survival by 60%."

Wow. And I had felt successful when I found the perfect lobster ravioli last month. All of this would be far less painful if Darien was just a wee bit less successful. But NOOOOO! He had to be off saving babies and getting his cape dry cleaned!

One thing was clear, success and time had changed the man before me, still allowing Diamond to hold his hand hostage long after what was average. The Darien I knew would have recoiled by now, a tad bit of a recluse, Mr. Popularity was secretive in High School. Part of his appeal to many of the girls I was surrounded by on the daily, all swooning over the class president and quarterback with luscious locks and a nice ass. I had never cared about any of that, I just liked how broody and quiet he had been. And his nerdiness. But now all that remained of that guy was the nerd, his smarts still showing as he managed to talk of his accolades without bragging.

Pulling free of Diamond's hand, Darien had hit his threshold, staring at me now. "Where are you going, Serena?"

"Oh, you two know each other?"

Diamond was glancing between us, but I kept my glare on my enemy. "That's none of your business."

"I was just taking Serena next door to my casino. Give her a tour. You are welcome to join." Now my glare was on my 'date', him losing more and more points by the second. "Top surgeon at San Fran General, the youngest the nation has ever seen, in my casino? I'd be honored."

That was it, I was definitely giving his casino's restaurant a terrible review. Wrenching away from his touch, I got both their attention again. "I just remembered, I have more important things to be doing."

Making my strides as long as possible, I got as far and as fast as I could from the lovely couple. I didn't want to be anywhere near them when they started jacking each other off. "Serena wait!"

Walking backward, I gave my obviously fake smile to both of them. My silent F U. "You have your hands full. What with both yours and Darien's ego to carry? You don't have time to carry me as well. Or the energy and trust me, you would have needed _all_ of it with me."

Darien fucking chuckled like he knew me and Diamond actually looked a bit remorseful. Good! He should feel bad for letting me get away! I was a fucking catch! Wow, even my inner voice sounded sarcastic. But at least I was better than a hand which was what Diamond was going to be getting. Unless he just picked up another girl at a bar which was a far more likely scenario.

Ugh, whatever. I wasn't into it anyway, the guy was borderline creepy and it would have been a mistake. Just me trying to make myself feel better in the worst way possible. Something I prided myself on never doing.

Searching my purse for my phone, I felt myself sway just a little, still just a touch tipsy from the two drinks I had on my empty stomach. It didn't matter, as soon as I met up with the girls we would change, get something to eat, and go have fun.

But until I got a hold of one of them, I was stuck at the elevator, not knowing what floor to go to. Mina's went to voicemail again so I tried Lita, knowing she would at least have her phone glued to her hip.

"Are you lost?"

I groaned into my phone, it still ringing away. Giving up, I texted Raye quickly while trying to ignore him. "No now go away."

Sidestepping around me, Darien stood in front of me again. "Are you going to be this civil at the wedding? Mina wouldn't be too happy with you stomping on my foot when I walk you down the aisle." I ignored my stupid heart as it skipped from the words 'walk you down the aisle' and glared up at him. "She also wouldn't be very happy with you ditching her on her big night."

Judgment. It was as clear as day on his face and in his tone. "I wasn't going to ditch her, asshole. I was going to have a drink."

"You were about to leave with some weirdo…"

My phone dinging, glancing down to see a room number from Raye on my screen. "He isn't a weirdo, he is a millionaire and good-looking."

He huffed, "Neither of those things are true."

There was a glint in his eyes, one I had seen a few hundred times but not for many years. "You're jealous!" He huffed again and tried to turn his face from me. "You are! Ohhhh you are so jealous, are you seeing red yet?"

He cringed and turned back on me fast, "I don't see red anymore, Serena. I grew up and learned how to control myself. Unlike you, it seems. Still acting like you haven't a care in the fucking world!"

"I remember you saying you liked that about me."

My whisper was still heard by him and his grimace flinched, a second of another emotion flashing and disappearing for good in a blink. "People change. Clearly."

"And some stay exactly the same. 100% dicks. Which is ironic since you have no clue how to use yours."

"I never heard you complain." He took a step closer but I stood my ground, allowing him to loom over me and hiding my shiver as his breath washed over my cheeks. "In fact, I remember you doing quite the opposite of complaining."

"I was naive and new to sex. I had no idea what good or bad sex was."

"And you do now?"

At some point, his hand had wrapped around my arm, rubbing my bare bicep with his thumb. "Yeah, I do. And I know exactly how to handle a man like you."

Instead of my cheek, his hot breath puffed across my lips. "You do, huh?"

"Yep."

My hand on his chest, I shoved him back hard. It was so sudden, he nearly landed on his ass and I giggled, loving the shocked look on his face as I turned away from him. I didn't hide either, staring at him while the doors of the elevator closed between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the love for this fic. I really didn't expect such a response, so thank you to those who have faved/followed/reviewed/and read!
> 
> Lovingly betaed by Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, iamcharlotte88, and SailorMoon489!
> 
> Also, for those of you not on Tumblr, I highly suggest it since there is this thing coming up called Smutember and I have asked for requests on the themes. The one I'm participating in is a bit less daunting, a handful of tropes to pick from to write once or more a week instead of daily! So that means, if there is a trope you want to see me write, you need to let me know ASAP! How? Find and follow me on Tumblr so you can have the list to go by. Feel free to suggest as many as you want but I will be picking one or two a week.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Vacation calories don't count."_

_18 hours before fully conscious…_

I didn't like this, not one bit. Now with my stomach full, twice, and nearly sober, I could see more clearly. Leaving with Diamond would have been a massive mistake. Forget standing up all my friends and disappointing them, not to mention ruining all their nights while they searched for me, I would have been at Diamond's mercy. Who knows how much of what he told me was even true! He could have been leading me off to a van with blacked-out windows!

My choice to stick with my friends wasn't what was bothering me though. No, what had me pissed was far worse than my almost major fuck up. My issue was Darien and how he was right. And now I even owed him because if he hadn't shown up and been a dick, I might be on some auction block right now to a bunch of sick billionaires looking for a sex slave.

Okay, clearly I have watched too much Law and Order SVU but that stuff does happen in real life!

So now, at the wedding, I would have to thank him. Maybe I would get lucky and he would forget. And I would try to forget too. It was two weeks away, I'm sure he has a lot of other things to deal with till then, no way he would even think twice about me anyway…

"Evening ladies."

My neck hurt from cringing so much, fucker kept sneaking up on me. "What are you doing here? What is he doing here?!"

I was looking at some sheepish faces, my _friends_ remaining silent. "Medical convention. Do you ever pay attention?"

Growling, I nearly scratched the smirk off his face when I turned to him and found it. "I know that douche, I meant what are you doing HERE? Next to me?! Vegas is a very big city, surely you don't expect me to believe it is a coincidence we keep bumping into you!"

"Well, the first two times were…"

"Two?!" Lita screeched in her confusion.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? I had to stop her from leaving with some guy a few hours ago." He clucked his tongue at me while I seethed, "And drinking before noon? Shame shame shame."

Mina, grabbed me harshly, "You were going to ditch us for some guy?!"

"But I didn't!"

"Serena, that is really risky," Amy added.

"I didn't go!"

Raye stomped her foot at me, "Didn't we JUST talk about this Serena? I do not want to deal with an annulment this week!"

"I DIDN'T GO!"

"Yeah you didn't, thanks to me."

"God, would you just leave fire starter?!" I growled at Darien.

"Drama Queen."

Lita grabbed me at that, stopping me from right out slapping the guy. He didn't flinch, perfectly happy with letting me get all my shots in for some reason. "I invited him!"

Still, in her hold, I twisted in Lita's arms to look over at Raye, feeling numb. "Why?"

Raye shrugged but her face twisted with guilt. "Five girls drinking in Vegas? I thought it would be good to have...back up."

"And I approved it!" Mina shouted like she was declaring a new holiday.

Lita kept her arms around me, this time in comfort as the _six _of us made our way into the first club. I didn't like that Darien was right behind us, or rather me as Lita and I fell a bit behind. Then Amy stopped just short of the door, waiting.

"Can you guys go ahead? I want to talk with Serena for a moment."

Silent, Lita passed me off and walked in with Darien. The door shut and Amy turned to me with a small smile. "I suggested we invite Darien."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Serena it's been nearly 15 years and he still bothers you so much, you almost went home with a stranger!"

"I was going to his casino, his penthouse is in the top."

"This is not healthy behavior Serena, you could have been hurt, badly."

A stomp of my foot and the folding of my arms and I was in full pout mode. "No more than he hurt me!"

"It was High School! I get that he hurt you and none of us have ever questioned it. You have every right to be mad and hate him forever but is that really healthy? You need to move on!"

"I have moved on!"

"No, you haven't! If you had then you would be able to go in this club and ignore him or laugh at him. Not scowl and nearly ditch us to get away from him. This is your chance, Serena, for closure. To get what you never got in the past. To tell Darien exactly how you felt and still feel. Otherwise, it is going to haunt you and eat you alive for the rest of your life. You will never have a successful relationship because you will never trust again. Just like all your relationships now. It's why you are alone and why no one ever meets your expectations!"

I had always considered myself lucky. I had Raye, the lawyer if I was ever in trouble or in need of legal advice. Lita if I wanted to impress a date with my cooking skills and then bring them to her place when I burned dinner to impress them with my connections instead. Mina if I wanted free designer clothes or makeup. And Amy, if I was ever sick or hurt, she was there for me no question. Just like now. But I didn't feel so lucky, being forced to face my painful memories head on all for the sake of 'closure'. Who the fuck needs that?

Apparently, I did, and my doctor wasn't giving me a choice.

The deep breath I took did nothing to quell the heart-wrenching fear and tummy tossing nervousness. I had always prided myself with at least not letting Darien see my tears. He never knew how much he hurt me and that was the ONLY thing I had to gloat about from that time in my life. I had held my head up high and continued on like it was nothing all while I felt my heart rattled inside my chest in pieces. Now, I had to sit next to him and reveal that he wrecked my Sophomore year. And the rest of my life, according to Amy.

oOo

_18 hours later…_

Serena paced in front of me, twisting the ring on her finger. The one that matched mine.

Several minutes of silence had passed, Serena finishing her tale and hoping to close up some gaps in time. But I remembered all of that...and a little more.

"Is that all you remember?"

She didn't stop in her movements, nodding her head furiously as she watched the floor beneath her feet. My eyes wouldn't stop dancing over her. In the same dress as last night, now back on her body and bringing back a few more memories, it was like a completely different outfit without her bra on. The tight, criss-cross design hugged her curves and showed very little skin. It was classy, the hem stopping just above her knees and the neckline only showing her collar bone. Thin arms bare, she rubbed at them as if cold, which only made her free breast bounce more. With me sitting on the bed, the one that was still torn to pieces from our night spent together in it, it was getting more and more difficult to focus on the bands on our fingers instead of other missing memories.

"Serena...put on your bra." That stopped her and earned me a glare. "Unless you want me to remain distracted."

That got me a blush before she scrambled away, heading for the bathroom. The click of the door hit my ears and I flopped back on the bed. It smelled of her, a mix of happy and sour memories from the scent that had me reeling. But none were of last night like I needed.

My thoughts were interrupted by the scream from the bathroom, tripping on the god damn comforter again as I raced. I flung open the door without thought and I really should have.

Her dress was off again but at least she had her bra and panties in place. I instantly started to back out with her angry growl at me. "Don't you dare run and hide asshole!" Keeping my eyes to the floor, I did my best to give her what I thought she wanted, even though I was confused, to say the least. "Look at ME!"

It felt like a trick but I slowly raised my eyes to drink her in. Taking my time, I met her eyes because it was impossible for me to go any faster while looking over her body. "What is it?"

Her mouth popped open in disbelief and she started angrily pointing to parts of her body. It was then I started to notice a trend as each spot she pointed to had a small, red mark. And they were everywhere; her neck, chest, ribs, thighs. I had a feeling if she turned around there would be some on her back but I thought it best not to point that out to her at the moment. I had noticed the hickies on her neck when we woke up but didn't think much of it considering. But apparently, I had gone wild all over her body with them.

"You screamed over this? Jesus, I thought you were hurt!"

"I am hurt! Look at me, Darien! I'm a walking sore!"

My headache had yet to fade. I really needed some pills and some food. "It's just hickies, Serena."

The jeans and undershirt I had put on so I wasn't in my briefs around her were starting to feel hot and itchy the longer she stomped and bounced almost nude in front of me. "That's easy for you to say! I didn't see any all over you!"

"You wanna check?"

I lifted my shirt, showing her my stomach and she froze. Man, I was glad I took up jogging. The only reason I ever did was to help with my tension from a high-stress job. But now, the look on her face as she took in my abs, it was worth sooooo much more than that.

Clearing her throat, she tried and failed to look away, "I think I've seen enough of you for one day thank you."

"Only for today?"

"For my entire life!"

I held up my ringed hand, "That's a long time to have to cover your eyes."

She screamed in frustration while I laughed, her starting to push me out of the door. "Just get out!"

"What's the matter, wife? Embarrassed? I've seen it all before, Serena…"

Giving up, she turned from me and went for her clothes. I slowly backed out, watching her bend over to pick her dress back up from the floor. White lace covered her ass, although not really, I could still see everything except the small bits of skin covered by flower-shaped cutouts. I was right about the hickies on her back too, her lacy underwear not hiding the one on her perfect heart-shaped ass.

Guess I didn't feel as though the ring on her finger was enough of a mark of ownership.

Damn even drunk me was desperate to hold on to Serena, the wild wisp that she was, slipping through my fingers time, and time again. I thought I had her once, but that was my fault. I loosened my grip, foolishly thinking I was safe when I should have held on even tighter. Now sober, staring at the ring on my finger, I questioned myself and my next moves. Do I let go completely? Give Serena what I'm sure she wants, an annulment? Or do I tighten my hold and fight for her?

Her cheeks were raging red still when she crept out of the bathroom. Her hair in her hands, she fidgeted with it, turning the curling gold into a braid. When she neared, she finally took her eyes up from the floor, bright cerulean knocking the breath out of me. Blue eyes that always got me in trouble still doing it for me today.

Fight. I was definitely going to fight for her.

_17 hours ago…._

I had two weeks, another fucking two weeks! Well, I was supposed to have another two weeks before I had to face my biggest regret again after 15 years. And I thought I had grown the fuck up. But as soon as she bumped into me in the lobby and my heart raced at the sight of her, it was clear I was still the stupid teenage boy that had screwed everything up all those years ago.

Worst part? Serena had grown up, the slender curves of her teenage body turning into a luscious and womanly hourglass shape. I was salivating over her like a kid, her little pink skirt and silk, white blouse not helping in the slightest. There was little control in my actions, watching her stomp away all puffy and adorable and then finding her again next to some asshat at the bar.

My blood was boiling when he touched her, like I had any kind of claim on her. Something was wrong with me, getting jealous over Serena and some douchebag. No way she would be that stupid as to leave with him, especially with her friends waiting. But then she got up and not to leave. On her phone, I knew there was only one thing she could possibly be doing and it had my heart sinking into my belly. Serena had changed a lot.

My not so subtle reminder of this caused more upset between us, but at least she wasn't off somewhere having god knows what done to her by the creep we had left back at the bar. The whole incident had me curious, wanting to find out just who Serena was now. But I told myself that wasn't why I accepted Raye's invitation to join them that evening, that I was doing an old friend a favor by essentially being their bouncer. With Serena going around in her little dresses, it was easy to see how much I was needed and I was good friends with all their boyfriends. If I were one of them, I would want someone like me looking after my girl. Serena's meltdown gave me second thoughts though. It was shocking, the amount of hatred she still had for me. But to be honest, I wasn't really sure I could fault her for it.

With the looks the girls were giving me and the way Serena was avoiding mine and their stares, I could tell, there was more to all of this than just male protection. Several drinks later and the women around me started to loosen up, Serena especially. Mina was loose from the get-go, pulling Serena and Amy to their feet and back towards the bar. Leaving me alone in a booth with Raye and Lita.

Raye, I had little concern with, she had been a friend since we met again in college, her dating my friend who was now her fiance. Amy was a colleague and was just shy of friendly towards me at the hospital. Mina was friendly towards everyone. It was Lita I worried about who glared at me without shame as she sat across from me.

But I was far from the anti-social wimp I was in High School and pretty girls didn't terrify me anymore. Even Amazonian ones. "I hear congratulations are in order? You had a son right?"

The loud club music forced me to yell but I managed to get my words to her, a small smile flicking at the corners of her mouth. "Jason. He's eight months."

"Have any pictures?"

Of course, she did, any mother would. It had been a hard start, getting my bedside manner up to par. But now I used it all the time when I was uncomfortable or struggling to make a connection. It had Lita handing over her phone to me so I could look through the thousands of photos on it of the same pudgy subject.

"He's beautiful."

After a respectable glance of her collection, I handed back the phone and she looked appeased. But then her smile fell again. "I don't like you, okay? And I doubt I ever will. Because you hurt my best friend bad. So understand that the only reason I am being polite right now is so she has a chance to say what she needs to, to move on."

Raye elbowed her but I ignored it. "Move on? It was 15 years ago!"

Lita slapped her hands down on the table, the pop from it making it over the music as well. "And if you ever knew her at all, that wouldn't surprise you in the least!"

Raye was pushing the tipsy and loose-lipped brunette out of the booth harshly. "Excuse us, Darien."

The sugary sweet tone Raye used didn't fool anyone, Lita was in trouble. How much, I didn't know, watching for a moment out of curiosity as the shorter woman blasted the other without fear. It was an interesting sight to see.

But not as interesting as the one that caught my attention, Serena to the side of the bar bouncing around to the song that played. Hips swaying and her hands in her hair, pulling it up off her lovely shoulders, I was in trouble. Not only with her teasing, the effect having blood rushing through my body, but also with the many hungry eyes on her as she danced. It turned the rushing blood hot, burning my veins.

Blame the alcohol or the effect Serena still had on me, or both, but I was on my feet and at her side faster than my brain could keep up. Her head tilted up to me, a smile spreading across her face and making me melt. Then, without asking, she slipped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself closer to me.

She was wasted. And I was taking advantage. Because instead of gently pulling her hands off me as she slid them down my chest or carefully carting her back to the table when she turned around to press her ass to my crotch, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me.

The song ended but Serena didn't stop, turning in my arms and stretching hers back around my neck. The thick wedges on her feet allowed her chin to clear my shoulder, her mouth at my ear. And she was panting, hot puffs of air down my neck and spine that had me holding her tighter.

"I loved you, you know. And you broke me."

It was a sharp knife to my chest, knowing exactly what she was talking about. It doesn't take a medical degree to figure out what this whole evening was about. "Funny. Didn't seem to phase you as I remember."

"I'm a really good actress."

Her lips danced against my skin as she spoke, tingling from the warm wetness they left behind. "I guess we both are then because if you think for one second I didn't love you too then you saw through my act as well as I did yours."

"Then why did you do it?" Her fingers slipped up into my hair, tickling my scalp.

"Oh, I don't know. How about I was young? Stupid? Afraid?"

"What did you have to be afraid of?"

I gripped the ends of her hair in my hands, not pulling, just holding to keep from falling on my face. The booze, her words, and the smell of her skin as she pressed her entire body against me made me feel like I was floating, waiting to fall back to Earth. "You were 14. I was almost 18. There was a lot to fear."

"Like jail? Did you think I would turn you in or something?"

My nerves had me tugging slightly on her hair and she moaned as she tilted her head back. "I didn't fear jail, I feared you! So I became a tragic tale of the boy who ruined it all for himself. Self-fulfilled prophecy jackass right here before you."

A tear slipped down her cheek and the knife she stuck in me twisted. "You just wanted to be rid of me? There were far less cruel ways to do it…"

"I didn't...Serena, I fucked up and I'm sorry. And it doesn't matter that I was a kid or that I was scared because you are right. I was stupid. It's okay if you hate me because if that makes you feel any better then that will make me happy."

"I don't hate you," the air I had been holding in my lungs finally released and Serena ducked her head back into my shoulder, "I think, the reason I'm still alone...why none of my relationships have worked out my entire life...is because of you."

"God, Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you suffer…."

"I'm still in love with you. Since I was 14. That's why my relationships fail. Again and again, because none of them are you." I was holding my breath again, Serena slowly pulling back from her hiding spot and looking me in the eyes, "I can't move on because I'm still in love with you, Darien."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there lovelies! Hope you had a great week and an awesome weekend planned! Sorry, I was MIA last week but I was out of the country. Here is an update for you all though, hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88 for betaing this for me!
> 
> I'm so glad to hear from you guys that you're diggin this fic. Heads up to any of you that follow Hump Day, I won't be posting in there again until September. But that's because I'll be participating in Smutember. So expect multiple posts a week for that tropey fun fest! DarkenedHrt and I are ready to trope it up! We'll be tropesing along! So I hope you can handle the trope!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_There is nothing a Royal Flush and a slushie drink can't fix."_

"That's all I remember."

She was glaring at me, her lack of faith in me clear as day. Arms over her chest, she had at least stopped pacing but was just as closed off as she had been in the lobby when she bumped into me. "Let's get one thing straight here, Shields, I. Do not. Love you."

Ignoring the punch to the gut that she just delivered, I nodded, "Noted."

"That doesn't exactly explain how these rings ended up on our fingers. What if they are fake or something?"

I chuckled, "They may be cheap but I assure you, they are real gold bands."

"That's not what I mean idiot. What if they are just rings? Ones we put on as a joke? Or stolen from some poor couple who are now frantically searching for them?"

Picking them up from the floor, I handed over her shoes and she questioned me with her eyes. "I can't handle much more of this without something on my stomach to soak up this booze."

She bee-lined it before me. Like I really had to fight Serena on eating, ever. My hand on the small of her back, she didn't pull away, even as we stood alone in the elevator.

"I'm sorry...I was mean before. When I said...I didn't love you. I was just...embarrassed."

Already rubbing her back, I tugged on what little give her dress had so she was pressed into my side. "Kind of hard to deny with that ring on your finger."

"I'm not saying I do I'm just...saying it nicer. I'm not in love with you Darien. I'm sorry for saying that but I was drunk."

She still wasn't pulling or pushing away from me, letting me rub her bare shoulder now that my arm was around her. "Alcohol lessens inhibitions, Serena. It makes it nearly impossible for someone to lie. Especially about things like that. Even if you are the type that gets all lovey when they are drunk…"

"I do! Ask anyone! I go around telling strangers that I love them when I'm drunk! It's why Raye asked you to join us last night…"

"Raye asked me to come so you could get shit off your chest. To get closure. And saying, 'I love you, man' to random people while drunk is different than looking someone you know very well in the eyes and saying you never stopped loving them."

Tilting up, her glassy eyes met mine, her bright blues shimmering with unshed tears. "What do you want me to say, Darien? That it's true? Do you want me to be stuck on you like some sad pathetic child? Unable to move on from events that were over a decade ago?!"

"Yes."

Her retort was lost, me dropping my face to hers and swallowing her words. The hand she raised was fast and I expected it to slap my cheek, not cup it, pulling me deeper into her mouth. I slipped my hand from her shoulder to her hip, pressing and kneading her as it traveled down. Her other hand fisted my shirt but she didn't dare turn into me, still keeping some semblance of distance between us.

I was ready to push us both into the corner of the elevator and rid us of any and all distance when a throat cleared loudly somewhere near us.

So lost in one another, not only did we not notice that the elevator had stopped but we also missed it arriving at the lobby floor. A small crowd stood at the doors, watching the two of us and I could feel the heat off of Serena's cheeks that were still very close to mine.

Grabbing her hand off my cheek, I pulled us out of our stupor and the elevator. Judgmental looks had Serena cringing so I held up my hand with the gold band. "Sorry, Newlyweds."

The crowd chuckled and 'awwed', Serena trying like hell to get far away from me. But I held tight to her hand even as she tugged me the whole way to the large buffet. It was just like a High School cafeteria which did not give me happy feelings of nostalgia.

Serena was trying to lose me in the crowd, having released my hold so she could pile up her plates. If she REALLY thought that SHE could lose me in a crowd then she was still drunk. Like hell, I would ever lose sight of her. Intentional or not, my attention was always drawn to the blonde since she first walked into halls of Mercy Grace High.

Even with her trying to lose me, I wasn't surprised when she left me to pay for the food. Somethings never change. At least this cafeteria was dimly lit, unlike the blaring fluorescents in most school cafes, which was an ease on my migraine. Halfway through our food and Serena had yet to say a word while I kept scanning the crowd. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"You're still drunk right?"

My full attention back on my blonde, she poked at the remaining eggs on her plate. "What?"

"That's why you said...why you kissed me just now? Because you are still drunk, right?"

Leaning my weight onto my elbows, I dipped in closer to her but she refused to look up at me. "Is that what you want me to say?" I got a shrug as a response so I sat back with a sigh, looking anywhere but at her, "I guess I am still a little drunk. I'd have to be right? To be crazy enough to kiss you? Same with last night, to be so drunk that I somehow managed to get you away from your friends and to a chapel where we signed our lives to each other only to go back to my room and consummate it all night long." When I looked back I found a pained and confused expression on her lovely face because she wasn't sure if I was joking or serious. "I already told you, Serena. Alcohol only lowers inhibitions. Everything anyone ever did under the influence they had thought about doing more than once. It's why people get tattoos or wake up in beds with strangers. They wanted to do it but were too scared when sober."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to marry me?"

"I didn't say it was my thoughts that fueled last night."

I smirked and she frowned, nearly pushing her chair over in her haste as she jumped up from our table. My chuckle only made her move faster, or maybe it was that my chuckle alerted her to me following behind her. When she turned away towards the elevator, I stopped her, grabbing a wrist to still her.

"Where are you going? We should go back to the club. See if we can get any clues."

Her tug was harsh but I gave her freedom easily. "I'm going to change. No way am I walking all over Vegas with my 'walk of shame' outfit on."

It was the last chance I would get, so I looked over the dress she wore once more. My only hope was that she would change into something that showed some of my marks on her. "I don't know, it might help people remember us? You wearing the same outfit when we return to the scene of the crime."

I have to admit, I was a bit surprised she didn't fight me when I followed her again. But then again, she also had no one else to go to in this mess. I shouldn't be flattered by that fact.

After checking to make sure we were alone, she waved me in like she was a spy while I just rolled my eyes. Leaving me on the couch of her sitting room, I waited, the tv on the hotel's gambling channel. Giving tips and tricks on how to 'win big'. Five minutes later and Serena returned, a fucking shirt dress on that had me nearly drooling.

Thin and white, little buttons went all the way down the front as it stopped at her knees. Cinched at the waist, the flowy material still hugged her curves and she had the buttons undone so that some of her cleavage showed. Along with a few hickies on her chest and breasts. It was exactly what I would imagine her wearing on her honeymoon.

"You look beautiful." Her attention on her shoes, trying to get the strap around her heel, she looked genuinely surprised I would say such a thing to her. "What? I can't pay my wife a compliment?"

Hand in her hair, she threaded her fingers through from her hairline, shifting the weight of it over to the other side. "Can you stop joking about that? I don't find it funny in the least."

"Who says I'm joking? You are my wife and you do look beautiful. So what's the problem?"

She huffed, shoving a pair of shades onto her face and hiding half of it. Especially her eyes. "Let's just go please."

"Anything you wish, dear."

"Stop that."

"Sorry. Can't help myself, baby."

Right behind her, she spun and tried to smack me but I caught her hand mid-flight and pulled her into me instead. She gasped, not expecting me to be so aggressive. I was a little shocked with myself, always wanting to be this bold with her in the past but lacking the nerve. Maybe I was still a little drunk? And in need of questioning my sanity because now I was thinking about how I should just stay drunk all the time. It got me Serena so why the hell not?

One hand around her waist I used the other to cup her cheek, holding her gaze on me while I stroked the soft skin. My other hand had a mind of its own, slipping down to her hip and back in a circle. "Does it really bother you?"

It looked like she was struggling to breathe and that had me crowing internally. "A little bit, yeah."

"What if I promised I was being sincere? Every time, all the time?"

She shifted a little in my hold. Not to get away but instead closer. "You're..you're not teasing me? Not...making lite?"

My hand on her cheek slipped down to her shoulder, my thumb resting on her collarbone and pushing back some of the fabric of her collar. Revealing more bruised skin for my eyes to devour. "I am teasing. But affectionately."

"I don't appreciate being treated like a joke."

She swallowed thickly, her tiny apple bobbing and I reached over to touch it with my thumb. "You're not a joke. Not to me. Not ever."

Her apple bobbed under my thumb again and she licked her lips. "Darien…"

My mouth was so close to hers, I could taste her breath. She had brushed her teeth, sweet mint meeting my tongue as I breathed her in when my phone went off. "Shit."

She giggled, a happy contrast to her usual demeanor around me. I didn't hesitate to put my phone on speaker when I answered it either. It only made life easier, not having to repeat it like a parrot.

"Ms. Beryl, good morning."

"Good morning, Dr. Shields. I just wanted to remind you that you have lunch with the committee heads at one and your speech at seven."

The clock on my phone told me that didn't leave much time to solve our little gold ring mystery. "Thank you, Ms. Beryl."

Phone back in my pocket and arm still around her waist, I pushed us both towards the door. "Ms. Beryl?"

"Yeah, she works for the hospital. HR or something."

She huffed, "Well, aren't you personable."

"And I suppose you know everyone you work with at the paper?"

Tilting her head up she wore a small, proud smile as I pulled us into the hallway. "I do actually!"

"I'm not surprised," I said with a chuckle.

We made it to the elevator before she stopped me, pulling a little from my hold while I pressed the button. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Know what? That you know all the people you work with? Not a hard guess…"

"No, that I work for a paper? How do you know what I do?"

I shrugged, getting a lie ready on my tongue. "Raye mentioned it I guess."

Glancing up, I saw she was shaking her head, arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Nope. No way. She would never tell you or anyone."

The doors open and we walked inside, eyes on each other. "Why not?"

"Because, Darien, I'm a food critic. Anonymity is key! If I walked into a restaurant I was reviewing and they knew who I was, then they would pull out _all_ the stops to get a good one."

My cover was blown anyway, so I leaned into the corner and watched her. "I understand that, but why do you hide with that dating column you write too?"

It was a struggle not to laugh, watching her eyes get as big a saucers. "How!.." the doors opened, another couple joining us and Serena moved closer to me and lowered her voice to a whisper. "How do you know about that?"

"You should probably relay the whole, 'anonymity' bit to your mom. I bumped into her a few years ago at the store and she gushed about how proud she was of you. And I had to agree."

Her finger flew up and into my face, "I didn't start writing for the dating column until last year! So how the hell do you know about that one?!"

"Oh! I get it. You're embarrassed! You should be, some of the advice you give is just awful."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

The couple looked over at the two of us, catching my eyes. I gave a small nod with the grin I already wore and went back to Serena. "That poor girl who wrote in about her boyfriend cheating? You told her to dump the guy and move on! What if he wasn't cheating, what if it was all in her sad, delusional mind?"

Her finger now dug into my shoulder, her stabbing me with it as she spoke. "You are the one who is delusional if you think that he wasn't cheating. She had all the classic symptoms! Strange credit card purchases, overages on their phone bill, and he bought her flowers…"

"Oh man?! Call the cops, a boyfriend bought his girl some flowers!"

I had taken the hand she was stabbing me with and held it in mine, fingers threaded together and she didn't protest in the slightest. "Alright, DOCTOR, what would you have told her?"

"I would have told her to confront him and not run away like a scared little girl."

Her mouth clamped shut after that, pulling free of my hold and turning to stand at the door, her back to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit longer than the last. Hope you all enjoy it on your Friday afternoon. Or whenever you get around to reading it!
> 
> Thanks to my betas: Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, iamcharlotte88. In case you guys missed it, the cover art for this fic is by iamcharlotte88 and she has a lot more on her Tumblr page so check it out, it is all beautiful! DarkenedHrt and I are both writing for Smutember this year so be on the lookout for that! All of mine will be posted in Hump Day but DarkenedHrt will be doing them as individual stories on her page. So if you want the skinny, follow her on FF and Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, a BIG shout out to popculturecritic, aka MasterRay5 for publishing their first-ever FanFiction!! Guys, it is legit super cute. Just enough angst and suspense to have you reading all the way to the end with rapt attention. You can find it on AO3 under the name MasterRay5. Please go check it out and drop some love!!!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_Forget this, I'm going to Vegas."_

_15 years ago…._

My bed squeaked softly under us, his mouth firmly planted to mine while his arms wrapped around me and held me firmly to him. We were on top of my covers, the bright pink and white moons glowing in the late fall sunset. Alone in my house, I let him put his hand on my hip and then slip down to my thigh. All while his lips pulled at mine, only pausing in their sucking to lick at my mouth and tongue with his.

Panting, he pulled back, dark blue eyes that were now almost black finding mine. "Are you sure about this?"

My heart was racing a mile a minute but I was still sure, nodding my head slowly. He pushed me onto my back and unbuttoned my shirt. Heat was pooling in between my thighs from him undressing me, getting my shirt open and slipping it off my shoulders. I sat up to take it the rest of the way off and he pulled his up over his head.

His skin felt hot against mine but smooth and soft to the touch. Reaching around my back, he unclasped my bra and helped me out of it, tossing it to the other side of the room. Leaving my mouth, his traveled down, tasting my skin and I really hoped it tasted good.

Finding the zipper on my hip, he had my skirt undone and sat back to pull it off my hips, taking my panties with it. I now laid naked before him, a shiver running through me as he raked his eyes over me.

Leaving me to quake, he pulled a foil from his wallet and pulled down his pants and boxers. I couldn't look away as he sprang out, his member thick and standing at attention. His eyes were on his work, getting the condom on and I watched with rapt interest as he rolled the rubber over himself.

Now ready, he fell back to me, the tip of the rubber rubbing against me. "Are you ready?"

It took me a second, but I nodded furiously, not wanting to turn back at this point. The slow filling he did to me was torturous. My body was stretching around him, the parts of us we were putting together were not the right size. He was too big and I was too small.

Eyes and teeth clenched shut, I forced myself to be still and take it, letting him fill me up till there was nothing left. Or at least, I hoped there wasn't more, feeling like I would rip in half already when he finally stopped.

"Serena...look at me," I forced my eyes open, his the first thing I saw when I did, "are you okay?" I nodded again, unable to speak if I was going to make it through this, "I promise, it is going to start to feel better soon."

Salt on my wounds, he pulled out and pushed back in. He was scraping my insides and it felt like he was doing it with knives. My hands gripped his shoulders hard, my nails digging into him and a small whimper escaped as he continued without stop.

Holding himself over me, he pressed his forehead to mine and my eyes closed again from the onslaught of feelings. "I promise...I promise...Serena, it will feel good...soon."

Because I trusted him and believed him, I nodded again and didn't stop him. The minutes that felt like hours passed, the tempo of his hips against mine not changing, but the feeling they gave me slowly did. The heat was building, the pain ebbing away from it and it quickly turned to pleasure after that. Now, I was meeting his hips with mine, begging him to go faster, harder, and deeper. And he listened.

Sitting back, he held all his weight off of me again, using one hand to grab one of my thighs and lift it up to his hip. I was unable to stay silent after that, strange sounds ripping from my throat and mouth.

Suddenly, he fell back to me, his mouth on mine again as he ravaged it. He was trying to keep me quiet.

His hips didn't stop and neither did mine, getting them flush over and over again. My hands dug into his hair, going deeper into his mouth with mine. He somehow managed to pull away, going down my cheek, jaw, throat, to my chest. A small twinge of pain that quickly turned to delight from his bite to the top of my breast had me moaning again. _Oh god,_ I didn't want it to stop, to never end, but it was all building to something and that something came roaring.

My throat burned from my screams, his mouth back on mine to try and muffle me again. He swallowed them, his own moans coming from him as a result and I swallowed them in return. We were both whimpering when we slowed to a stop, panting and covered in sweat.

Limp, he laid on top of me heavily but even if I wanted to move, I was limp as well. The heat in my veins was slowly cooling and I felt every bit of the ache in my body from what we just did. Like I needed another reminder.

"That was amazing." His muffled voice came from my shoulder and I could feel his mouth against my skin.

"Yeah…"

His head popped up at my words, eyes searching mine, "Did you enjoy it?"

The fear he had was palpable and adorable. "The last part, yeah."

Boyish grin on his face, he pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek, "I told you, you would."

"And you always have to be right Darien."

"When it comes to you and me? Yeah, I do."

His mouth was on mine again before I could say more, pulling himself from me in a swift but painful motion. I hissed against his lips from the sting and he kissed me harder as if to make up for it. Remorse was on his face when he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Sorry."

I was back to nodding, my emotions getting the best of me again and I grappled with holding back my tears. Darien was brushing them away as quickly as they fell, hushing and cooing in hopes of comforting me.

"Please..Serena, please don't say you regret it. Don't regret it."

"I..I don't...it's a lot...that's all."

He chuckled as he snuggled down into the bed and me, "That's all?"

I nodded and he pulled me in tight to his chest, letting me rub the rest of my tears into it. As gently as possible, he stroked my back and played with my hair while I breathed in his Earthy scent. It was much stronger now, like when he came straight off the field from practice or a game. His musky scent reminded me of pine trees baking in the summer sun.

"It'll be better next time, you know."

"Next time? You mean you want to do it again? With me?"

He chuckled again, this time shaking my head with it. "Of course, I do! Don't you?"

Fear was back in his voice with his second question and I was happy to calm him. "Yes, I do. I just thought...you would be done with me after this?"

Gripping me a bit hard, he pulled me back and glared down at me. "I don't know which is worse Serena, that you think so little of me or that you would sleep with anyone thinking they were just using you like that!"

A chill ran up my spine, the cool and dark Darien making an appearance even after having sex. "It's not that...I think so little, I just...I have no expectations. And I didn't sleep with anyone I slept with you! I wanted it to be you. And it didn't matter to me what happened after, I wanted you to be my first."

The grimace he held slowly washed from his face as I spoke until he had me tight in his hold again, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Just the thought...of you with someone else...I see red Serena."

"I know. But I'm not with anyone else. I'm with you, Darien. Always."

oOo

I shook the thoughts from my head, not sure why I was even thinking about that in the first place. The first time in years I had allowed myself to reflect on that time and I picked a weird moment to do so.

Darien sat next to me in the cab, a small distance between us, and his attention was out the window to the Vegas strip. Even in the bright sunshine of morning, the neons still flashed on the signs.

Neither of us had said a word to one another since the elevator of the hotel but I really had nothing to say to the dark man next to me. We had both said enough in my book.

That didn't mean that the silence wasn't painful, picking up a strand that had fallen over my shoulder and playing with it in hopes of dispelling the pressure that was building on my chest. I was watching the curl in my fingers spring back pull after pull when other fingers grazed my scalp, my hair getting pushed behind my ear in the process. Having used it as a curtain, Darien pulled it back when he had enough of my hiding.

"When did you cut it?"

Lingering for a moment, his touch slowly left my strands as he sat back, eyes still on mine. "Right after graduation. I cut it up to here actually," I held my hand up to the spot, a flat palm just below my ear and he huffed in surprise, "wanted a change."

"I see that...but I miss the buns."

"You made fun of the buns."

"That's hardly fair, everyone did."

Turning, I faced him as much as possible in the small backseat. "You were the only one who did it all day, every day! Calling me by that horrible name!"

"How is 'Bun Head' a horrible name?!"

"It was annoying!"

Grabbing my thighs, he pulled me closer so our legs now touched. My bare skin against his rough jeans. "I said it affectionately."

His arm was now draped around my shoulders and I felt like putty against his god damn charms. "It didn't sound affectionate. It sounded like you were being a jerk as usual."

Now in my ear, he spoke in hushed tones, his hot breath running down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Serena." His lips pressed against my cheek and swallowed the moan that tried to get out, "I guess I can't call you that anymore. You have no buns."

He was laying thick kisses to my skin, working his way down my neck. But I wasn't the little girl that used to just sit and take his teasing, I could give as good as I got. "There are just so many other things you could call me."

I leaned into him while he froze, my hand on his inner upper thigh. But I didn't do or say anything more than that, letting my words and hand hang.

"You two here on your anniversary?"

Having forgotten we weren't alone, I jumped and Darien squeezed when the cab driver spoke. Darien recovered first though. "No, honeymoon."

I pinched his thigh and he hissed but remained silent otherwise. The cabbie chuckled, "Wow, usually, I'm never wrong about these things. You two remind me of couples who are here on their fifth or tenth anniversary."

"It feels like it's been that long already…"

Now Darien pinched me, getting the fatty flesh on my bicep. "We've known each other since High School."

"Oh?! High School sweethearts then?"

"Something like that."

I elbowed Darien not so gently in his side, a small 'ouf' coming from him followed by a chuckle. Both my hands were in his hold after that, his fingers threading with mine to hold me still. "Well, you two are going to last a long time. I can tell and I'm never wrong."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from pointing out that he just was. The cabby was so far off about the two of us it was almost comical. And yet, I just found it sad.

The cab ride from hell finally came to an end, Darien releasing my hands so I could be released from the car. I recognized the entrance of the club instantly, it was the first one we went to that night and I had been as sober as the day I was born when we arrived. Well, not that sober, I had a few glasses of wine with dinner. But Darien showing up had my sobriety tapping on my shoulder. It had tall doors that were pointless really since you couldn't open them by yourself. Which was why there were human-sized doors cut into them. I guess on cooler nights, opening up the massive doors cut down on cooling bills?

The place was empty save for a cleaning crew and someone getting the bar ready for what I assumed would be the lunch crowd in a couple more hours. It was Vegas after all. Darien left me to speak with the guy behind the bar and I pulled out my phone.

Blank. Or rather empty. Not a text or call from any of the girls. Which meant they were still out and had no clue I was missing. There was a chance they knew exactly what Darien and I had gotten ourselves into but I had already dismissed that possibility. No way any of them would let me have a drunk wedding with the man I hate the most in this world. I had to hope against hope that there was a way to get...out of all of this without them ever knowing. Because they would kill me.

Darien was still deep in it with the bartender, the brunette glancing over at me again and again even as Darien gave him a hard time. I knew what that meant, Darien's penis wasn't going to get us anything.

Stepping around and planning on interrupting, my head spun, the spot I now stood in creating wicked deja vu. Darien said that the two of us danced at this bar and I told him I loved him. The guy must have been as drunk as I was at that point because no way in hell I ever would have said such a thing. Would I?

_17 hours before the end of the world…_

"I can't move on because I'm still in love with you, Darien." Eyes wide and face slack, he just stared back at me. "Wow...I actually do feel better now. Is this closure?"

He blinked a few times. His mouth opening and closing, looking like a fish. "Serena…"

Pulling away, he tried to hold me still, but I wasn't having it. "I want another drink. Come have one with me, Darien."

He still wouldn't let go of me so I slipped out of his hold till it was just his hand in mine. This I could work with, pulling him with me as I made it back to the bar. Shots appeared before us without word, finding Mina winking at me from across the bar. I held mine up to her for a second before downing it in one gulp.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a bit."

Darien's eyes were deep, bright with concern and it had my heart melting a little. Cupping his cheek, I brushed my lips across his, pulling back with a small smile and going back to my drinks. Darien lifted his shot and swallowed it all right after that in a nervous hurry.

The bartender was a bit busy, filling cups and thimbles and missing Darien trying to ask for another drink. Propping my elbows up on the bar, I leaned heavily over it and gently tugged on the black button-up, messy brown locks falling over his brow as he looked over at me. I tilted my head to the side and smiled brightly at him, pushing my chest out a little more.

"Can we have another shot, please? Something sweet?"

The poor guy almost dropped the shaker he held, quickly finishing the order he was working on and starting on mine. When I sat back, I found fiery blues on me. "Aw, are you seeing red again?"

He frowned deeper, "A little, yeah."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck sloppily while his hands found my hips and steadied me. "Don't be jealous. I just told you, I love you. What is there for you to be upset about?"

"Perhaps you, pressing your breast to the bar for a couple of lousy drinks?!"

"They're not pressed against the bar now, are they?"

Looking down to confirm, his eyes danced from mine to my boobs that were now pressed into the side of his chest. He turned to face me fully, my flesh tingling through the fabric of my dress from the ripples of his muscles as they rubbed me. _God_ my nipples were hard already, I'm so glad I wore a padded bra tonight.

The hands on my hips slid around until they pressed into my back, pushing me deeper into his hold. "No, I guess they aren't."

My wedges were amazing, giving me height without the pain on my toes and arch. Or the threat of falling off of them and twisting my ankle. But the best part? Not even having to go up on my toes to close the distance between my mouth and Darien's. His grip on my dress tightened when my lips touched his and it threatened to rip when I ran my tongue across his thick lower lip.

My tongue entered his mouth and one of his hands found my ass, kneading my cheek while I tickled his taste buds. An arm around my ribs and a hand gripping my ass, he had me pressed against all of him and I felt his eagerness right away. I had to cup his face in my palms to keep him from swallowing me whole, Darien deepening the kiss and threatening to throw me to the floor with the passion he was releasing on me. The temptation was real, my own eagerness making my inner thighs slick.

But I was going to need a few more drinks before I was okay with sex in public. No matter how hot it was in theory.

On cue, the bartender slapped our shots down and I pushed Darien back with a smile. Twisting as much as he allowed, I grabbed our shots and gave the bartender a wink. He wasn't as pleased as he had been a few moments ago when I worked him over for a drink. Probably had something to do with the arms that held me protectively. Both drinks in my fingers, he still didn't let go and I tilted his up to his lips for him, emptying the whole thing into his mouth. I was taking my shot when he swallowed and groaned.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?"

It tasted like caramel candy to me. "I think it's called a Buttery Nipple?"

Darien huffed, "Of course, he gave you a shot called that." He was frowning again, even with me firmly planted in his hold. "I hate sweet shit."

I had my tongue back in his mouth, forcing my sugar-coated tongue onto his for a few lingering seconds, pulling back breathless from the short but hot exchange. "Did you hate that 'sweet shit'?"

"Nope. I want some more."

This time, he pressed his mouth to mine, finally taking initiative as the alcohol ate away his reserve. I had forgotten the overwhelming possessiveness that Darien had when I was in his arms. It made me feel wanted, like every single drop of my being was being sucked up by him and he held it tight so no one else got even a tiny sip. It was how I knew, when he pulled away, it wasn't for him, it was for me. Because like hell Darien was going to share any bit of me with anyone no matter how wasted he was. That was one thing that was constant and only once had he ever let me down in that way.

The reminder had me grabbing his chin hard with my fingers. I dug them into his jaw but he didn't protest or try to pull free. "I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom if you keep your mouth shut about it."

Now both hands on my ass, he gripped me so hard it pinched, as did his hardness in his pants as he pressed my hips against it. "You won't be 'letting' me do anything because you want it as much as I do. And I'm not going to tell anyone what we do ever again."

Pulling one of his hands from me, I lead us towards the back, finding the bathroom and pushing through the heavy crowd soon enough, pulling us into the women's once I checked to make sure it was clear.

Locking the small stall door behind me, I turned only to be pressed against the door hard, Darien reaching up my dress to pull my panties off roughly. He had them in the front pocket of his slacks, unbuckling and unfastening while I shimmed the tight material of my dress up to my waist. His pants and briefs hit the floor around his feet and he grabbed the back of my thighs, lifting me up off the ground and pressing me back into the door hard.....

"Did you hear me?"

I was staring off into space, looking at the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathrooms when Darien walked around to stand in front of me. "Huh?"

Flashback over, just when it was getting good, I was back in the now with both me and Darien fully sober...and clothed. "I said the bartender is refusing to be cooperative. Even when I'm just asking about myself. Prick has something stuck up his ass."

Looking back, I caught sight of the eyes on me from the bar. It was the same bartender from last night and I knew, now, just what was stuck up the guy's ass. "Let me try?"

I asked but didn't wait for permission, Darien trying to follow me. A glare back at him had him stopping in his tracks. If he wanted this to work, he would need to back off and let me go in alone. The most he would give me though was a few inches, still well within earshot. I wasn't sure him hearing what I was going to say was the best choice, but I didn't have many options.

"Hi. Remember me?" I got a glib response but didn't drop my charms, "I remember you. You make amazing Buttery Nipples." The word 'nipples' got him to stop what he was doing and look at me, _shocker_, "my friend here and I had way too much to drink last night and got a little...handsy with one another. Sorry, you had to see all that."

He sighed ruefully, picking up a glass to dry, "It's fine. Happens all the time here."

"Yeah but not to me! I just wanted to kiss you but you were so busy."

I fluttered my lashes and he nearly dropped the glass in his hands. Meanwhile, Darien shuffled around. Even his flip flops sounded pissed, popping loudly in irritation against the heel of his foot. But I couldn't even spare him a glance because if I looked anywhere but at this guy, the jig would be up. Was it wrong, using my feminine wiles like this? Absolutely but finding out what happened last night was far more important.

"I...I wanted that too." He blushed and guilt burned in my belly a little bit.

"Do you think you could help us out? We are having memory troubles and I left my purse somewhere. Anything you could tell us would be great."

Darien stopped popping so I knew he was still and listening intently. "I don't really know. The two of you were here...making out one minute and then gone the next."

I knew. We were in the bathroom screwing, the thought had my heart doing a flip flop. "Well, what about our tab?"

"Your tab?"

"Who paid it?"

His brows knit in confusion but his eyes never left me, "I don't know. If it was paid with a card it would be on the computer but…"

Leaning heavily on the bar, just as I had last night, I rubbed his upper arm gently, "I really need to know who paid last night. Could you please go look? It will be either this idiot behind me or one of my sisters. None of them would mind if you told me. I'd ask them myself but, my phone was in my purse...and my hotel key so until I find it I'm stuck with him and these clothes…"

I pulled a little at my dress, drawing his attention even more to my chest. His eyes lingered for a second and then he turned on his heel with a nod. "I'll be just a minute."

The bartender disappeared and I dropped back off the bar only to be met with fiery blue eyes. "I take it, you are seeing red right now."

Grabbing my arm hard, he pulled me even further back from the bar top. Even though he spoke softly, it was laced with malice as was his glare. "God damn right I am. What the fuck was that?"

"Relax, it got us what we needed."

He didn't relax, he seethed, releasing me and taking a few steps away and back several times. "Fuck I thought I grew out of this. But the second you flash those baby blues of yours at some prick with a hardon for you and I'm seconds away from ripping his fucking…"

I grabbed him, knowing where his spiral could lead him. His face in my hands he calmed quickly and visibly. "I said relax Darien."

The fast air from his lips was cool on my cheeks, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But there is nothing to be upset over. It was just a little flirting."

"A little?" His eyes flew open, dark as night, "He was ready to bend you over the bar and it looked like you would let him."

Pushing him back, I shrugged, "So what if I did."

"Excuse me?!"

"Darien, other than you, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm as free as a bird. Or will be once I get this ring off legally. And it's not like we are married for real. I mean nothing to you and you mean nothing to me."

He was seething again but this time I didn't care. His anger was at me and he would never do anything to hurt me. Anyone else, yeah that was a huge possibility. But me? It would be a cold day in hell when Darien laid a hand on me that was laced in anything but gentle friendship or painful passion.

Which reminded me, "I need to go to the bathroom. Get the card info from the bartender."

Not a word in either protest or agreement, he turned away from me to sulk at the bar and wait. While I slipped into the stall I was sure was the same one from my little flashback, hoping it would trigger more for me.

I felt pretty stupid, standing in the stall with the door closed and locked doing nothing. So I turned and leaned against the door, pressing my entire weight against it and closing my eyes to concentrate. It was important that we got all our memories back after all. That way we would know all that happened.

I stayed like that for I don't know how long and was about to give up when I started to hear moans echoing in my head, it spinning from the deja vu as it took hold.

_17 hours ago…._

He had my legs wrapped around his waist, his hips pressed against mine while his tip was poised at my entrance. "Are you ready, Serena?"

Even at a whisper, his voice was heavy with want. There was no turning back for him and I didn't want him to. "Fuck me, Darien."

He slammed into me after that, his tip going from my entrance to twitching at my dam in a second. I fucking screamed. "OH GOD!"

The door threatened to break, Darien pumping into me with the ferocity of a man on death row, the last fuck of his life. I held on for my life as well, popping my hips off the door to meet his hard. Hooking my ankles at his back, he let go of my thighs and grabbed my ass instead, pinching and kneading the sensitive flesh.

I was going to lose my mind, my brain spinning from the booze and the wild thrusts I was receiving. Darien was a lot of things, but a slack lover was not one of them, his breath in my ear as he pressed his mouth to it. "Come, Serena, come for me."

I obliged, my head going back as I saw stars. Heat flooded my entire body and all my muscles tensed deliciously. I had hundreds of orgasms in my life, all given by myself and a vibrator. I never told anyone that Darien had been the only man to make me come with sex. It was embarrassing. Thinking there was something wrong with me. But now as I overflowed, hot and wet like back when I was a teenager, I knew then it wasn't me. I just needed Darien.

I stilled and he didn't, slowing in his thrusts and softening them till he pulled out completely. One hand under my ass to keep me from the floor, his other hand caught his load, neither of us having a single thought about using a condom for this.

Darien washed his hands, his pants back in place, while I wrestled my skirt back in place. "You want to get out of here?"

I caught his eyes in the mirror, him watching me the whole time and I didn't realize. "You mean the bathroom?"

"I mean this place, this club. Go somewhere with a bed."

God did I want to be in a bed with Darien. Cause I wanted more. I'd been starved for 15 years and now I just wanted to go on a binge. But I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"I need to stay with Mina and the girls."

He dried his hands and wrapped them back around me, "Fine. I'll go with you. And we can slip away as soon as possible."

I grabbed his collar, it getting a bit wrinkled from my earlier grip on it. "You gonna dance with me Shields?"

He kept grabbing my ass but I wasn't complaining, pulling my hips back to his again and putting his lips at my ear. "If it keeps you from dancing with other guys, then yes."

"You seeing red again there Darien?"

"When it comes to you, I always see red."

His lips were hot as he pressed them to my neck. I felt him start to suck, my skin pulling into his mouth and I grabbed the back of his head to press him in harder. He took more into his mouth and sucked hard, a nasty bruise was going to be there when we were done. And the night was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I hope you all didn't think I wasn't going to update due to Smutember?! Idk if I can go a whole month without posting for this or PM. After a lovely message from Nebelflecke, encouraging me on this story and in writing in general. Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Also, thank you to my good friend that bought me coffee. I know who you are but IDK if you want others to so just know I'm still thankful. You're the first and only to buy, so you know who you are!
> 
> Betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon498, and iamcharlotte88 in the house, thank you, ladies, for your support.
> 
> If you are reading this, I have to assume you don't mind reading smut lol. So, please take the time to support those contributing to Smutemeber. It's a shortlist, in this fandom anyway, as far as I know. If you want to stay in the know for all the updates, you can find it on floraone's Tumblr page. Speaking of Tumblr, please find and follow me there too, faulkner-blog, as I will be posting stories there too. Got a list ready to go for requests, little one-shot snippets that I will be posting on there for your enjoyment. So hurry and find me so you don't get left out!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Get up and shake the glitter off your coat, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas." __**-Katty Perry**_

Darien still wasn't speaking to me by the time we pulled up to the next club. Mina had paid at the first tab and since I knew all her accounts and passwords, cause she sucks with money and I have to help manage her from time to time, I was able to see the next bar tab she paid for.

The silence was stifling, but I used the time to run the memory I got in the bathroom through my mind again and again. I should probably tell Darien about what happened between us, that we had sex at least twice last night. But it really didn't seem like the best moment. Plus, there was the cab driver and I didn't want to share the intimate details of our hook up in front of him. Especially since...it was really hot sex and I wasn't really sure, retelling it to Darien, wouldn't end up with us screwing again. I already wanted to and that was saying a lot since there was a LOT of emotional baggage there. The memory alone had me so turned on though, I was more than ready to forget all that for another mind-blowing orgasm like the one he gave me in that stall. And the rest of the night surely.

Did he really not remember? Seriously, how could he forget something like that? I had a lot to drink but at least I remembered eventually! Currently, Darien sat, cooling his heels while I was itching all over to jump on his lap and straddle him.

God, what the hell was wrong with me?

Of course, Darien didn't remember one fuck out of another. I'm sure he's had a hundred lays hotter than that one. Regardless of our history, we were nothing to each other. Maybe it was true, maybe I did love Darien and that's why, with him, I come and come hard. Maybe it's why, even now, I want to be with him despite our issues. And maybe, just maybe, it's why we got married. That I suggested it and his drunken ass went with it. That's the only way I could imagine it going down, me taking advantage of his state of mind and running us both to a 24-hour chapel Vegas was so famous for.

I watched him without shame. He wasn't paying any attention to me anyway, staring out the window even as we pulled up to the club. I recognized none of it though. The white stone and gold metal struck no cords with me in my mind. But this was where our trail went cold, so to speak, Mina's card not showing any other bar tabs on it. So someone else paid and until we knew who, we were stuck. If it was one of the girl's, then I had nothing, Mina's was the only one I knew. So I was hoping it was Darien because it sure as hell wasn't me! I'd go bankrupt if I'd paid even one of the tabs we had racked up so far. Part of me was scared to even look, not pulling up my bank account as a survival method. I'd faint for sure and cry and neither of those things would look good in front of Darien. Or anyone for that matter.

My eyes took their sweet time adjusting to the dim lighting of the club, Frank Sinatra playing on high volume while a large group of older couples danced slowly on the floor. It was a true dance club, the kind that catered to all types throughout the day. And right now, it was the early bird special.

Darien chuckled softly and I looked up to see his eyes on something ahead of us. Following his gaze, I found the bar and a woman working behind it. From where we stood, I could see her fake blonde hair and even more fake large breast. Darien just stepped around me and towards the woman.

"I got this one."

Already, my blood was boiling no matter how hard I tried to get it to cool down. Sweat broke out on the back of my neck when Darien offered his hand to the woman. And when she threw her head back to laugh at something he said? My nails broke the skin on my palms. The bitch was leaning over, her breast nearly out of her tiny top, stroking Darien's arm when I lost it. I finally got what Darien meant when he said he 'saw red'. I turned away, unable and unwilling to watch any more. Instead, I watched the couples as they spun.

Each one gazed sweetly at the other, gliding around with ease. Happily married couples all around me and my _husband_ was busy eye fucking the bartender. Great, now I was calling him mine like I had any real claim to him. I was pretty sure I was going to be sick, a combination of my hangover, the twirling couples, and my anguish with my life.

"Got it. Looks like I paid this time. Probably for the bartender, she is hot!"

I couldn't even look at him I was so disgusted with him, with me, and with what we were doing. Our fake marriage feeling extra gross with the blue-haired committed so happy before me.

"What's wrong Serena? You look pale."

His hand went to my forehead and I flinched, smacking it away as hard as I could and growling at him. "Don't touch me."

"Oh now look who's seeing red."

He grabbed my shoulder and I shook him off as roughly as possible. "I said, don't touch me. You disgust me."

I ran, walking as fast as I could without it being a sprint around the edge of the dancefloor towards the door. Darien was hot on my heels though. "I disgust you? Why? I mean nothing to you, right? So nothing I do should bother you in the slightest. I'm just like you, free as a bird, so I could have bent that woman over the counter and fuc…"

It wasn't until I turned and faced him that I realized I was crying, seeing it reflected on his face. "I don't care what we did last night. Not anymore. I just want you to stay far away from me."

Did he ever listen to me? Ignoring all I said to him, Darien grabbed me and forced me into his arms. I gave up on my release after a few hard pushes on his chest, I was stuck. My face was pressed into his chest so I soaked his shirt with my tears in revenge. When I stopped fighting, he started talking.

"Now you know how I feel when you act like I mean nothing to you."

A sob tore free with that and I fell deeper against him. He held me, never faltering in that either. "I'm sorry."

Rubbing circles into my spine, I felt his head drop to my shoulder, his mouth at my neck. "Me too."

The song ended and the couples clapped before another one began, more Sinatra. Darien started to sway with the music and even though I didn't feel like dancing in the slightest, I followed his lead anyway. His shirt was in my hold tight even though I was going nowhere, Darien wouldn't allow it. Then he started to hum and my heart started to race.

"_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies_

_You heard the night before_

_And though it´s just a line to you, for me it´s true_

_It never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say_

_To make the meaning come through_

_But then I think I´ll wait until the evening gets late_

_And I´m alone with you_

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red_

_And oh the night´s so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid_

_Like: "I love you"_

I couldn't feel my toes when he stopped, his voice washing down my spine and tingling the whole way. He wasn't Frank but somehow it was better, my hand somehow finding its way to his while he blindsided me with song. It was like my blackouts from drinking, somehow ending up on the dancefloor with the other happy couples in Darien's arms as we swayed. When I pulled back from his hold, I didn't bother with my surroundings, I knew where I was without looking so I looked right at him. My eyes were puffy, I could feel it and that told me I looked the hot mess I always did when around Darien. At least, this time, it was delayed a few hours, only showing when he was truly a dick. It all had me reeling, realizing for the first time that I really didn't know who Darien was anymore. But I was slowly starting to learn, his hold around my waist tightening with me still staring at his face.

I wasn't really sure why, maybe there wasn't a reason, but he leaned over and kissed me. Short and sweet it still had my skin tickling all over. His eyes left mine for a moment, looking off in the distance in a haze only to flick back to mine a moment later, spinning us so I faced the way he was just staring at.

"See that little hallway there?"

It was skinny and I couldn't make out much of it from the angle it was from us currently but I could see it. "Yes."

While my head was turned, Darien took advantage and pressed his cheek against mine. "I remember now. We snuck off there for...some alone time."

I pressed my cheek back into his, wanting to whisper over the loud music. "You mean we had sex?"

He nodded, his sharp stubble scratching me a little but I liked it for some reason. "Yeah, Serena, we had sex. Hot, dirty sex in a secluded hallway with a thousand people near us. That's the kind of people we are when we drink too much it seems."

"We had sex at the last club too."

He tensed, dipping his mouth to my skin on my neck. "We did?"

This time, I nodded. "In the bathroom."

"Is that why you went in there? To spark some...memories?" I shivered and he felt it. "Was it good?" When I nodded again, his hold on my waist slipped down to my hips, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?"

Here we were, the room full of people, and I was about to speak openly about one of the most erotic moments in my life. Pretty sure that made it two erotic moments, Darien nosing me and rubbing my hip. I tightened my hold around his neck, putting both our mouths closer to each other's ears.

"You first."

oOo

_16 hours before the confusion..._

Originally, I just stood back and watched, Serena dancing with Raye and Mina on the edge of the floor so I could see. But then she and Mina started rubbing on one another, hugging and gaining a lot of attention. I still managed to hold back, knowing full well this night wasn't about me or Serena, it was for Mina. It wasn't until she lifted her little finger and motioned for me to join her that I made it about us.

Now, I had her ass in my hands, her grinding against me mercilessly. Then she turned, pulling her cheeks from my hold and against my very hard cock instead. The three drinks we had when we got there had me cupping her breast through her dress in front of god and everyone and her letting me. The bra she had on was thick, making it hard to feel much of anything. But I continued to rub and her little pert nipples hardened enough to rub me back.

Arching, she pressed her chest deeper into my hands and licked my jaw. It made me shiver with lust. "I don't want to wait any longer, Darien."

Sliding my hands down to her waist, counting her ribs as I passed them and grabbing her hips, I pushed her off and before me, leading us both through the crowd with her right in front of me. With no bathroom in sight, I headed for a hallway that cut into the white stone, darkening the deeper we got from the flashing lights of the dance floor.

We turned a corner and Serena turned on me, walking me back till I hit the wall. Her mouth was on mine and her hand was down my pants, little fingers wrapped around my hot shaft in an instant. She was kissing along my jaw and I hissed loudly from her touch. Wasting no time, she was pumping me one second and unbuckling my belt the next. The cold air hit my skin and my head spun, Serena already on her knees and kissing my tip.

"Oh god, Serena, don't."

Her hot mouth encased me and I growled, fisting some of her hair as her head bobbed on me. She pulled me out only to lick up the underside of my cock along with the slit on my tip.

"Serena...if you don't stop...I'm going to come."

"Then come."

She had my tip at the back of her throat again before pulling me back out and sucking, her hand rubbing up and down my shaft. Her tongue went around and around the edges of my tip and I swear I blacked out for a second, coming back to reality with my cock deep in her mouth and my orgasm throbbing out of me. My full weight on the wall, Serena put me back together, a pretty grin on her face when she got back to her feet. Never had I ever wanted to repay the favor more in my entire life.

I had her back on the wall and her legs over my shoulders before she knew what was going on. My tongue ran circles around her folds, her panties between us but they were soaked already and tasted of her. Her heavy breaths filled my ears over the stupid club music and I pushed the slip of cloth out of my way.

Her screams had me wondering if people could hear us back on the dance floor, Serena being just as loud as when we were teenagers. I had never forgotten that about her, how her sweet moans used to fill up my existence and block everything else out. Even now in the deafening club, I still only heard her, splitting her folds with my fingers and licking her clit. I used my other hand to massage her walls, coiling and flexing my fingers inside her. Then I sucked and she wailed; hot, wet, sweetness running down my palm.

I helped back to her feet and fixed her dress for her. She was still out of it by the time I finished righting her. Tucking a few stray hairs behind her ears caused her to purr at me, leaning into my touch.

"I think it's time to switch to water. For both of us."

The devilish smile she wore had my knees buckling. And the slow shake of her head had the curly gold tendrils around her ears bouncing. "I think it's time to go to your hotel room."

"What about Mina?"

She shrugged, "I already got her okay to leave a few minutes ago."

"You mean before I dragged us in here?" She nodded, her grin spreading on her face and I bent down, grabbing her hips and throwing her over my shoulder. "Oh, you are going to pay for that."

She giggled and I slapped her ass, causing her to squeal. Her nails scratched up my back but she didn't fight to get down. "Please make me pay, Darien. I've been a very bad girl."

My knees threatened to give out again, "Don't say shit like that while I'm holding you! I'll drop you!"

"Just make sure it's to a bed, Lover."

oOo

Darien's voice in my ear, telling me all that happened while my brain caught up, had me spinning. A mixture of my panting and the hangover induced deja vu. My tale turned into turns, me saying one thing and Darien finishing my thoughts at times as his memory came back. When we grew silent, Darien had me pressed hard to him, still swaying in the middle of the dancefloor.

So now we knew that we had had sex twice and oral at least once. Darien had been inside me twice in the last 24 hours, a thought that had a shiver running up my spine. And Darien caught it, his hand now pressing to the base and running up my back along the afflicted bone. His cheek remained pressed to mine, his breath puffing over my shoulder and neck. I really needed one of us to say something, anything.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

He shifted slightly, his skin rubbing mine as he wiggled his head. "Talk about what?"

"The elephant in the room? Darien, we had sex! A...few times. Not to mention the lack of protection used from the one time I can remember…"

"What is it you want to talk about exactly? We can't change what happened." He shifted again, this time pulling back to look at me, his face still barely an inch from mine, "Or is this the part where you try to deny it meant anything? Because, you can try, but I won't believe you."

My chest threatened to split open from my heart trying to pound its way free. "Did it mean something to you?"

A lopsided grin twisted on his face and my heart fluttered again. "It meant everything to me."

There was no more discussion, Darien silencing anymore with his mouth on mine. My brain registered the applause it heard, the song still blaring so it wasn't for that, it was for the kiss we were having in front of a ton of people. It didn't bother Darien at all, not deterred in the least as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip. I had clearly lost my mind as well, granting him entrance and our tongues tangled for several more minutes. I was light-headed when he pulled away, the hand I had on the back of his neck serving to keep me from falling backward.

Darien was looking at his phone when I rallied, sighing in agitation. "I have to go."

My heart hurt but I knew he had little choice. "Okay."

"Come with me." My confusion was clear on my face as he chuckled, "To the lunch, come with me."

"No...it's work it would be weird."

"It's not going to be weird. It's lunch 'in my honor'. Just a few overheads and my bosses wanting to show me off and me a good time. And if they want me to be happy, then my _wife_ being there shouldn't be a problem."

"Darien…"

He cut me off again with his mouth but for a much shorter period of time. "It's not work, Serena. It's paid vacation. And they made me come here so if I have to go, then I want you to go with me. Simple as that."

It didn't sound so simple. "I'm not dressed…"

"You look gorgeous. Now let's go."

He wasn't giving me a choice, his possessive side showing again. Darien knew well enough that if he left me alone at this point, it would give me time to think things over and talk myself out of whatever was going on between us. Even I had to admit, it was a reality, if he left me now I would talk myself into ending our marriage and never seeing him again. 15 years apart and Darien still read me like a book, he had doggy eared his favorite pages.

oOo

I had gotten her to admit her true feelings...mostly. Almost. And if I let her go now she never would. Which forced me to drag her to what promised to be a very boring lunch. Even more so for Serena. I just hoped I was right, that it wasn't weird for me to bring my...significant other to this.

It wasn't a lie, I had been forced to come to Vegas and give this speech. I had wanted to just send one of my colleagues or a resident that had helped with the research and practice of the procedure. But no dice. Dr. Stanton was clear, they wanted me. It didn't help that he guilted me, talking all about spreading such a valuable procedure to the masses and saving lives. He was right, I needed to spread this technique as far and wide as I could. But it didn't mean I looked forward to being a teacher.

For the Hospital, it was a chance to gloat, show off. That was my main hesitation in this because I never cared about the clout. I just wanted to save lives. Which was why I had been dreading this lunch more than the presentation, it was pure showboating.

Serena's hand firmly clasped in mine, I followed behind the hostess as we were led to the others. Five minutes late wasn't all that bad but for me, it was equivalent to an accident or a death, Dr. Stanton jumping up from his seat as soon as he caught sight of me.

"For heaven's sake, Darien, I was about to call the National Guard!"

That was still a bit drastic though, "Forgive me, I got caught up in a few matters around town." The eyes and smiles that were on me flicked back and forth to Serena, who's grip tightened a little from her nerves. "This is Serena my…"

"His girlfriend."

She beat me to it, but I was going to say wife. With the gold bands still on our fingers, it had me wondering how long until someone else at the table noticed.

Serena had her hand out, going around and shaking those who sat in the rounded table. The men half stood, her not giving them a chance to stand fully while the women smiled brightly in return. Serena always had this effect on people, even when we were kids, leaving stunned and flabbergasted people in her warm wake. Even these people, top of their field and profession, they were enamored by her. Just as I was, even if she was a little cooler to me these days.

Dr. Stanton pulled out a chair for her and she took it, me taking the one right next to her and putting a hand on the thigh closest to me under the table. She found it, threading her fingers through mine and resting our hands on the same thigh. I still managed to rub my thumb against her, the warmth of her skin making it through the thin fabric of her skirt. It made my heart race when she still didn't push me away, our earlier revelations and conversations sticking it seems.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised Darien. I've never once heard you mention having a girlfriend." Dr. Stanton turned to the others and I worried how far this conversation would go, "This man is a Saint but not very sociable I'm afraid. You all should have seen him when he first started out. Half the patients wanted to either punch him or sue him."

"That's a bit much, Dr. Stanton."

He didn't listen, continuing on with his tall tale. "Being the genius he is, I couldn't fire him either, so I had to put the fear of God into him about his bedside manner."

That wasn't an exaggeration, the memory of Dr. Stanton's little 'talk' still gave me chills. Few had ever scared the shit out of me like that man had. The only other person that scared me that much was currently holding my hand in comfort.

"You can imagine my surprise then, the man whom all the female, and some of the male, staff gush over now has a girlfriend? You will be breaking some hearts, my friend."

Now I squeezed Serena's hand, afraid she was going to pull away with the topic. But she held still and I loosened my grip a little.

Mrs. Blake, in charge of scheduling and booking for the medical convention, smiled sweetly at the two of us, "So, how long have you two known one another?"

The question was to either of us, but Mrs. Blake's eyes settled on Serena, wanting to hear from her. "Oh, since High School. I was 14 and he was 17. But we only recently met again."

"Is that so? Oh, how romantic!"

Serena blushed, my eyes on her the entire time. I wondered how romantic Mrs. Blake would think it was if she knew the whole story? I, for one, thought it was very romantic. Serena getting wasted, telling me how she really feels, and me reciprocating by screwing her brains out. The whole thing ending with a secret wedding neither of us could remember.

The conversation slipped into more boring details, ones that normally I would be wrapped up in, the medical tales Dr. Stanton and my other supervisor, Dr. Hanes, told usually had my full and undivided attention. But Serena wasn't usually sitting next to me.

I had to let go of her to eat, our meals being placed and consumed several minutes ago. Now cleared away, the others continued on with their conversation of self-congratulating while I returned my hand to Serena's lap. Quite by accident, my fingers landed over the hem, touching skin. But when she didn't react in any way at all, I slipped my fingers under the fabric, curling them slightly as if to grip the edge. Then I pulled it back slightly, my hand sliding under and down so it was now in between her legs.

The only thing Serena did was place both hands flat on the table, her fingers twitching while her eyes stayed locked on something just behind the others, pretending to listen. I did the same, pointing my face towards the others while I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Her chest rose and fell in hurried puffs as she tried to control herself and her cheeks steadily grew pink. The further my hand traveled it's trek to gold, the faster her breathing became, and the pinker her cheeks, soon turning red.

The side of my pinky hit fabric, coming to the end of her long legs and I paused, still waiting for her to give me a 'yes' or 'no'. Her head dropped for a second, nodding quickly and furiously, before popping back up as if nothing happened.

Slipping off her thigh completely, I rested my hand over her heat and she spread her legs a little more for me, making room. Coiling and flexing, I rubbed her folds over her panties and she started to twitch in her seat. It occurred to me that this was a bad idea, Serena NEVER quiet, but I wasn't ready to stop just yet, wanting to see how long she could make it.

My fingers were wet, her soaking through her panties from my attention. It was when I slid my fingers inside the cloth that Serena showed signs of trouble, her hands clenching the table cloth and her lids closing longer than an average 'blink'. The flowers in the middle of the table danced in the wind from her heavy breaths. I was rolling her clit in circles under my finger and I split her folds for better access when she lost it. A short moan coming from her.

Pulling all touch from her, I stood quickly as the others were already starting to look our way from Serena's 'outburst'. "Well, I must thank you for lunch, but Serena and I need to dash. Things to do."

Like her.

Hands were shook and I made sure not to use the one I just had on Serena. Firmly tucked into my side, I guided us out of the restaurant, not caring how it looked to my colleagues, and into a cab. Arm around her shoulders in the car, she sat nearly in my lap and I was never happier with the proximity or public display than I was in this moment. We said nothing, both too focused on getting back to a room.

Just before entering the pool area in front of the hotel, Serena pulled from my hold to stand in front of me. "Let's not tell the girls. About us getting married last night? Please."

Her hands were on my chest and I took the one that wore gold in mine. "You might want to take this off then."

Slowly, she pulled from my hold but then hesitated when her fingers gripped the item in question. Eyes insanely blue looked up into mine and I couldn't help myself, she was just so damn cute, her fear and confusion all over the symbol I put on her finger last night. A hand on the back of her head, I held her still and pulled her to me at the same time, a bit aggressive as I molded her mouth to mine. Both hands left my chest to wrap around my ribs as she took all I gave her.

She didn't want to take it off. And I didn't want to take mine off either, hence why I wore it all damn day without question. It was crazy and I knew it. I was sure she knew it too, 15 years spent hating me and one night to change all of that. And she wasn't the only one who suffered a broken heart all those years ago, yet here I was, throwing myself into the deep end like it was nothing. Because it wasn't just anyone, it was Serena and I had wanted her for so long, being with her now hurt.

My hand slipped from her face to rest at the juncture of her neck and shoulder while the other was on her back at her ribs. I didn't touch her anywhere else because, even though this kiss was melting my mouth from the passion it held, it wasn't about sex. Not this time. And I wanted, needed her to know that.

I pulled away when I tasted salt, tears gently streaming down her flushed cheeks. It was easy to brush them away though. "Stop crying, pretty girl."

A small smile was all I got. That and a full stop on her tears. I pulled her hands from me so I could use one to lead us back to my room. We still had hours till my speech, hours that we probably should have spent figuring out the rest of our night. But I was pretty sure Serena cared about that as much as I did at the moment. My thoughts only on my bed and having her in it...again.

The pool was overrun with people of all ages and state of dress. Some women looked like they were about to go topless and I was pretty sure the hotel would allow it. Even with the kids running around.

Pulling her into my side, I had my mouth at Serena's ear so she could hear me and no one else. "Did you bring your suit?"

She giggled and nodded her head, "Yeah but someone made it impossible for me to be seen in a bathing suit for at least a week now didn't he..."

"Serena!"

She flinched and pulled from me a little. Not sure why the girls were all looking right at the two of us for who knows how long. Mina was bouncing over to us in a tiny bikini that I had a feeling, Karl didn't know she owned.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you!"

Reaching into her purse, I could see the clear guilt on her face at both ditching her friends and also hiding her ringed finger inside her bag. "Really? I didn't miss a call or text…"

"I told the others not to call you. I figured you were...busy."

Mina was eyeing me with particular interest while the others surrounded us. Lita was looking Serena over next to me. "Are you alright? Hurt? In trouble? Pregnant?"

"God Mom chill!" Serena screeched, her cheeks blood red.

"They are all valid questions," Raye added with a smirk, slowly slipping and taking Serena's purse from her and handing it off to Lita.

"What are you guys doing?"

Serena took a step back from me and the others but they just followed, leaving me behind to watch in wonder. "Us? We are just enjoying some rays. Without a certain Bun Head."

Her eyes flashed to mine for a second while I tried to contain myself. "I'm sorry guys. I had...a few things I had to do this morning…"

"And you couldn't at least leave a note?" Mina pouted.

"It was very irresponsible of you."

Amy stood at the side with me but didn't help the blonde either as the others slowly pushed Serena closer to the edge of the pool. "I'm...REALLY sorry guys."

"Oh we forgive you, don't we girls?" Lita called out to them and they all nodded but didn't stop.

"Guys..come on…"

There was no hesitation, Serena flying back as the threesome shoved her hard. Water splashed around her in an instant, her falling back into the pool from the harsh shove she received. None of them seemed to care that she lacked a suit or that she was in a white dress, now see-through as she bobbed in the water. Her glare landed on me though.

"You just stood there!"

I shrugged, "What else could I do. You were the one that left them to worry."

A finger flew up out of the water, pointing right at me, "You were the one that took me!"

I smirked and she blushed, her eyes dancing over to her friends. "Oh? And just where and what did he take?"

Lita's eyes narrowed on me and I swallowed something thick down out of my throat. "Just..on a little tour..nothing more. And to lunch."

"You took Serena to lunch with Dr. Hanes? She is such a gossip. The whole Hospital is going to hear about it on Monday."

I shrugged again, this time at Amy who looked about as concerned over it as I did. "And just what did you go as, Serena?"

Raye pressed, the only one looking the least bit worried. And now Serena shared it, fidgeting and splashing water a little with her hands while interrogated. "I went as a friend!"

"My girlfriend."

Raye looked relieved for some reason. And I caught it even when she tried to hide it. I had known Raye a long time and knew when she was hiding something. It would have to wait, I had a wet blonde to deal with, now back at the edge and holding out a hand for help. Mina was dumb enough to go for it, Serena taking hold and pulling the blonde in with her. Screeching and flying blonde hair had a large portion of the pool now watching, many of the male eyes not looking away as the two blondes splashed each other. Lita jumped in after, a cannonball that sprayed Raye, who cursed and stomped off. Amy had left at some point, me not realizing till I was standing alone. A quiet one that girl was.

I didn't like all the eyes on her, especially with her dress showing all, but if I really wanted to be with Serena like I wanted, I needed to learn to control myself. And I needed to cool off.

She watched me curiously as I slipped off my shoes and set my phone and wallet next to Raye and Amy on their loungers. Her eyes were still on me when I returned to the edge, a smirk in disbelief that I relished whipping off her beautiful face.

Warmed by the sun, the water wasn't nearly as cold as I expected it to be, soaking through my jeans, a little slower than my shirt, to my skin. But it was cooler than the hot air I once stood in. Serena had her mouth open in shock, Lita and Mina taking a look at the two of us and swimming off to another area like they knew more than they said. My mind was spinning from it, what with Raye's secret and now those two. It didn't stop me from grabbing Serena's waist and pulling her to me. Now in my arms again, I felt far more relaxed, her body a bit more hidden by mine around it. A bikini showed far more skin, but something about her fully clothed and wet was far more alluring, which had me wanting to claim her to all. God, I had a ring on her finger and love bites glowing through her dress, what more did I need?

I knew the answer to that but I didn't like my chances.

Arms loose around my neck and mine around her waist, I sat back in the water, pulling her into my 'lap'. "There's another elephant we need to discuss."

I swear she paled, even in the hot sun. "What's that?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I could feel her reach and twist the ring on her finger. The same thing I was doing at her back. "You want to discuss this now?"

A quick glance around found only disinterested parties near. "Better now than never. So tell me, Serena, you want to stay a Shields or see if we can get an annulment?"

"I have no doubt that Raye can get us out of this as painlessly as possible."

I shifted, trying to fight the pang of pain in my chest and she suddenly straddled me. Hidden by the water, she had herself pressed very intimately to me. "There is going to be some pain, at least for me."

Tilting to the side, she searched my eyes. "Really?"

"You going to lie and tell me you will feel nothing but relief?"

"How do you know it's a lie?"

I pulled her until her breast pressed against my chest, squishing them. "Because anything out of your mouth besides your complete and utter admiration and infatuation with me is. If you tell me you want an annulment, I will give it to you, but don't try and tell me you will be happy about it."

"If it makes you happy or gives you what you want…."

I squeezed her, a small shake to her as I cut her off. "I'm happy now and have what I want in my arms."

"Darien…"

She kissed me, which I was glad because I was tired of stealing kisses. Not that I didn't enjoy them, but I ached for her to reciprocate. The loose hold we had on each other evaporated, both of us squishing the other as we tightened our holds to a painful level. Pain that was so close to pleasure. Serena must have completely forgotten that her friends were all there and around us, her tongue slipping into my mouth as she deepened the kiss. We were truly just like newlyweds, not giving a damn as we shoved our love and obsession with one another in their faces.

I had decided that morning that I would fight for her. And although I didn't expect us to stay married, because it was extremely rushed and not given true justice, I definitely wouldn't be opposed to Serena wanting to stay 'mine'. Serena Shields had a really nice ring to it and I found I liked it far better than Tsukino.

For a year, I knew this day was coming, even a couple of weeks early but I knew I was going to see Serena again. And for a year I had been thinking over every detail of our past, trying to figure out just what to say to her when I saw her again. A fortnight out and I still had no clue. Then fate played her hand and I thought for sure I had fucked it all up. Because the moment I saw her every feeling I ever had for her came rushing back. I was a teenager again, tripping over my tongue while thinking about getting it in her mouth. I just wanted to be near her, to stay near her and find a way to have her in my life somehow long after the wedding. Guess my drunk brain took it a step too far.

But that was all up to her; the marriage, the name, and our lives together or apart. My decision was made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there lovlies! So for those of you who follow me on Tumblr, I promised two chapters. But, guys, this one is a monster. It is so long (that's what she said). Plus there are only three chapters left...I think? So if you guys REALLY want another chapter today then I guess I'll post it soon if you guys bug me enough...I mean ask me.
> 
> Shout to betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88!
> 
> Check out faulkner-blog on Tumblr cause I'm going to start posting stuff on there as well! Also, keep a lookout for the next smutember post, waiting to hear back from one of my betas but I'm super excited about it! If you haven't already, go check out all the smutember posts from so many in our fandom. Floraone has a list with links on her Tumblr page!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_"Why am I wearing your class ring?"_

** _-Katy Perry_ **

_15 years ago..._

No way the eyes on me were in my head, it was too many to be a coincidence. And neither were the whispers that took the place of the silence after I passed. Sure, I got looks, class president and quarterback of the football team I got plenty of them. And acted on a few, my popularity and status had made getting laid very easy for me. But all that changed when I met Serena, not even tempted in the slightest by the cheerleaders who looked for beds to climb into after the game. The only one I wanted climbing in my bed was Serena.

I was in love.

If you asked me why or what it was I loved about her, I would have to tell you, everything. Her laugh, her smile, the adorable look she got on her face when she was confused, the flush she wore when embarrassed or aroused, how loud she got when we made love and making me feel like only I could make her feel like that, but most of all it was the way she looked at me. It was a look I gave her right back.

I knew I was in love with her long before we had sex, finding myself aggressively protective of her. To the point of madness, I struggled to control whenever another looked at her twice. Or touched her, god I lost it. I just saw red, my blood boiling to the point of rage. It took Serena's sweet voice and touch to calm me most of the time. I didn't know what it was, other than loving her too much, but it was hard to quell my raging hormones when it came to her. Something I had tried to do almost every night since we first slept together three months ago.

And I took it wherever I could get it; her bed, my bed, closets or an empty classroom at school, hell the field house once already. Blame it on my teenage brain and body but if I didn't have her wrapped around me and her sweet moans in my ear at least once a day I felt so lost.

Speaking of which, Serena must be lost, later than usual as I waited for her in our usual spot. Just outside the cafeteria doors, lunch raged inside behind me. Those that passed me gave me a glance and then more whispers. It was starting to bug me. And so was my missing blonde.

Leaving my post, I started at her last class before lunch, but it was empty. So I swung by her locker, catching sight of her for a second and she caught me. But then she disappeared, my view blocked by one very tall and very pissed Lita Kino.

"Turn around and walk away."

"Excuse me?"

Lita was the only one of Serena's friends that actually scared the shit out of me. Because it was clear she didn't like me even more so right now as she continued to glare down at me. "I said, walk away, Darien."

I glanced around her but Serena was gone, the hall now empty as her friends aided in getting her the hell away from me for some reason. "What the fuck is your problem Lita? And where is Serena?"

"Raye and Mina are taking her home."

"Is she sick?!"

My anger was getting overridden with fear and concern. "Yes, she is sick. Thanks to you."

Fear had my heart skipping a beat, "What does that mean?"

Lita huffed and pushed me back hard, "You told the whole damn school that you two had sex and now she has had to spend the whole day hearing from every girl you ever screwed how you did the same to them! Screwing them and then bragging about it all while they waited for a call that never came. You used them and moved on. Were you going to do the same thing to Serena? Huh?!"

My blood was ice cold, sludge through my veins as my heart tried to keep pumping but failed. "Lita, I swear, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't brag about Serena!"

"But you did about those other girls?!"

"I...I was an ass, I'll admit it. But not to Serena, never to her!"

"Well, you got about five other girls who say different. And they got to Serena first."

Turning on her heel, Lita left me in the empty hall. Too many thoughts were running through my brain to count, but one stuck. I did tell one person about Serena and what she meant to me.

Lunch was nearly over but I couldn't eat even if I tried, something my _best friend_ wasn't struggling with. No one stopped me as I dragged him out of his seat and into the hall. The few that were around ran when I shoved him into the lockers, holding him against them hard.

"You mother fucker. Why? Why did you do it?!"

He was pale, guilty and shaking. "I'm sorry."

"Why! I trusted you!"

"Yeah well, I loved her first!" My hold faltered, long enough for him to push it the rest of the way off of himself to stand before me. "When you told me...about you and her...I lost it and I'm sorry. But it was too late to stop any of it."

My anger flared again, shoving him back into the lockers even harder, "If you love her like you say you do then why the fuck would you hurt her like that?"

"Because I was PISSED! How would you feel if it was you? What if I had come up to you and told you, 'hey Serena and I are together and I'm in love with her'? What would you do?!"

"I wouldn't spread her personal life all over the school so everyone would judge her! I told you that shit in confidence because you are my FRIEND! What the fuck is wrong with you Andrew?!"

When he was silent, I dropped him, ready to be done with all of this bullshit. "Looks like we both lost in the end. Because you and I can never be friends again and Serena will never speak to you again."

oOo

After finding a hotel towel big enough, Darien had it wrapped tightly around me, doing his damnedest to keep me covered. I wasn't really sure why, but I followed him back to his room, telling the girls I had left something in there. Pretty sure they all knew we had or were sleeping together given our makeout session in the pool seen by all. I must have truly lost my mind at this point.

Letting me in first, I waited for him to follow, standing still and shivering in the tiny foyer of Darien's hotel room. Shoes, wallet, and phone in his hands, he set them down first, allowing me to drink him in for the thousandth time. I wasn't the only one in white, his shirt just as see-through as my dress. I took my time taking in every detail of his chest, abs, and back, all defined and _fine_.

He caught me, my eyes going up to his a little too late after he turned back to me. Dark blues that had me shivering even more which was far from a new reaction for me. "Are you cold?"

Before I could answer, he was rubbing my arms and flooding me with warmth all over. "I'm alright."

I was now, Darien's attention starting to turn me to goo. "I was wondering…" I looked up when he hesitated, a slight blush on his cheeks that had me fully goo-ified. "Would you like to join me tonight? Come and see me speak at the convention?"

I had to look away, his eyes and blush doing things to my heart that I didn't like. "I guess your girlfriend would go, wouldn't she."

"Serena, you are under no obligation to me. Go, don't go, it's up to you."

There was a slight edge to his tone, probably because I referred to myself as his girlfriend instead of the title he preferred. "I'll go. If you want me…"

"You know I want you."

I hated how my body reacted to him; a shiver up my spine and a rush of warmth in between my thighs. My lower stomach twisted and burned with a mixture of nerves and want. Neither of which made sense, we had already had sex the night before. I didn't count the times in High School, their shelf life long ago expired. Even if, until last night, they were still my most erotic and pleasurable memories. Ones I used when I pleased myself. Even as sloppy teenagers new to sex, Darien had been my most satisfying lover my entire life. My only satisfying lover, something many of my past ones left me over. It never bothered me but it really bothered them.

The padding of his bare feet on the tile floor broke me from my thoughts, Darien heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

His shirt slapped the floor along with my drool, him pulling his jeans down far enough to show me the top of his ass before disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of streaming water hit my ears but my brain was already spinning…

_15 hours before the dam broke…._

My back hit the wall before Darien's door clicked closed. Our tongues were sloppy at this point, a combination of the alcohol and haste and lust. Lust was the main one, mine trying to burn me up alive. My dress was now too tight and too warm, reaching around for the zipper and pulling the cloth from my shoulders down to my hips. Darien took it from there, lifting and spinning me so fast and hard, my brain didn't right itself until my back hit the bed.

Lifting up my hips, Darien took my dress the rest of the way off along with my panties for good measure. Stripping quickly before me, my eyes devoured each inch of skin revealed to me, his seven or eight-inch long bit of skin, that stood at full mast before my eyes, last. As a kid, I never realized just how **big** Darien was. But now I had others to compare him to and it just made his cock seem even larger. Or maybe he had grown some more over the years?

The questions and thoughts I had scattered when he crawled over me. I had my legs around him as he lowered himself and squeezed them tight when he slid into me. My entire being reacted, filled to the brim as only Darien could, and I arched from it. But he didn't move, looking down at me and watching as I squirmed.

"Do you like it?"

He pumped once to reiterate his words, a moan ripping from me painfully at the building tension.

"Do you like it, Serena? Do you like having me inside you?"

He was teasing me, fucking around when he was supposed to be fucking me. I scooted, crawled, and pushed to get him out and off of me so I could flip him on his back and climb on top. Impaled on him, I had all the control, rocking hard and fast on him with his tip at my womb.

"Do you think...you are my only one Darien?" He tried to roll over and me off, but I flopped over him and held down his shoulders while I continued to grind. "I didn't become...a nun after you."

His hands flew up and over his ears. "I don't want to hear this."

Sitting back up, I took off my bra and flung it, taking his hands and placing them on top of my breast instead. Continuing with my thrusts, I told him all. "I had a serious boyfriend in college...but we broke up when...he could never make me come."

"Why are you telling me this...Now?"

He spoke through his teeth, his head back as I started to bounce for a minute. "You wanted to...know if I liked your cock...so I'm telling you...I had a few dates after college...and some went to the third one...You know what happens...on a third date don't you Darien?"

"God, stop!"

"But I didn't...see any of them after that...because we didn't have chemistry...in the bedroom."

"Serena…"

"I did have...one serious boyfriend after college...He actually asked me to marry him."

A growl and I was on my back, Darien looming over me. Taking one of my legs, he held it up in the air and started to pound me hard. "You going to tell me...how I compare now? How I'm...either better or worse...than those pricks?"

I was busy moaning and not listening, so he dropped my leg and laid his full weight on me, face inches from mine. We were both panting, our breath mingling in the air between our faces. "Weren't you listening, Darien? Each and every single one of those 'pricks' I either left or they dumped me. Because they didn't measure up to you! I haven't had an orgasm in 15 years unless I gave it to myself. Well until tonight that is…"

His mouth on mine, Darien was pounding me again, sitting up and grabbing my leg again since I liked it so much before. My entire body bounced on the bed, our bodies slapping together loudly in tandem with my moans and his grunts in the otherwise silent room. When I was with other men, we could be in the middle of a crowded room and no one would know we were fucking. Because I felt little to nothing from them and not a sound left my lips. How many of them made pissy comments about my lack of enthusiasm? Well, here it was in spades, Darien making me wail with a twist of his hips.

Guess when your first lover has a monster size dick, it kinda ruins you for other men.

I was about to come when Darien pulled out and flipped me over. Getting me up on my hands and knees, he pushed in up to his hilt and I swear he got even bigger, hitting spots I didn't know existed until that moment. I came so hard, I lost track of time for a moment, everything going white as I burned up from the inside out.

When I came to, I was on my side, Darien on his across from me. We breathed like it was going out of style. His eyes were on my face, looking it over with a lazy grin.

"Did you come?"

Confused, he chuckled lightly, "Yeah...did you miss it?"

I nodded, "I might have blacked out..for a second there."

He was beaming and didn't even try to hide it, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. "I said your name."

"You did?"

"Screamed it."

His face in my hands, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "Do you like it, Darien? Like being inside me?"

"I love it."

Slipping his arm through the gap between my neck and the mattress, he held me hard to his lips. I slipped from his hold, my mouth on his jaw moving my way to his neck, feeling very much like licking his glorious chest and maybe his cock. "What did you say? To the guy that asked you to marry him?"

"No, obviously."

"I mean...why did you tell him no?" I didn't stop, licking my way to his nipple and sucking. "Serena...answer me…"

The fact that he was able to speak about anything other than my affection pissed me off a bit, pulling a full stop to glare at him. "Because he wasn't the one! He wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That's what it means when a girl says 'no'. Which is what I said, not 'maybe' not 'I'm not ready' I said 'I'm sorry, I can't. No'. And we broke up."

"Because you didn't love him?"

"I..I did...I think. But not like I loved you."

"Loved?"

I sighed, really starting to get irritated, "LOVE. God, Darien, I already told you this!"

He rolled over, covering me and stroking my face with gentle fingers. "I just wanted to hear it again."

Searching my face again, he waited. "I love you, Darien. Now, can you please make me come again? It's been 15 years and I'm starving."

I wiggled my hips under him, feeling his dick twitch at my thigh as it agreed with me. "Marry me and I will."

My head was spinning already and now my heart racing only made it worse. "What?"

"Let's be crazy and impulsive Serena."

"We already have been! I don't know about you but I don't fuck in bathrooms or hallways."

"Neither do I and I probably would have tonight anyway because it would be with you. Marry me, Serena. Because I don't want this to end. I want to wake up tomorrow and do it all over again. Every day for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you next to me. So let's just go to one of those 24-hour chapels and get married!"

"...Okay."

He squeezed me, "Okay?"

"Yes. I'll marry you, Darien."

oOo

My hope was that Serena would join me but as the minutes passed I figured she went back to her room. But then I heard the metal scraping as the glass door to the large shower was opened, a naked foot and leg appearing first. She slowly pulled the rest of herself inside and shut the door behind her.

I knew from what we had remembered last night, that I had already seen and been with Serena fully nude, the hickies all over her body the proof of that much. But none of that kept the air in my lungs or the blood from rushing to my loins. The blush she wore on her face and the shy way she looked at the floor didn't help either.

Holding out a hand, she took it tentatively and I pulled her to me and the spray before she changed her mind. "Didn't think you got my hint?"

She stared at her hands on my chest but I could still see her grin. "Oh, you mean that oh so subtle one you gave me? No, I got it. I just got...distracted again."

"Hmm...a memory. Triggered by my ass. Must have been a good one."

She shrugged, her head dancing in a non-committal show of agreement. "It was...it involved your bed."

There was no way Serena didn't feel my heart as it pounded under her palms. "You wanna tell me about it? Or do you want me to guess?"

Her head finally lifted, showing me those god damn blue eyes that got me into so much trouble every time I saw them. "Darien, do you love me?"

"Yes."

The fact that she didn't seem surprised by my answer or how fast I gave it made me feel like some of what I did today was successful. "Then say it."

"I love you, Serena."

On her toes, she brushed her lips against mine and sat back down on her heels. "You are the only man I have ever loved. No one has ever measured up." Something about that, about 'not measuring up', had my brain twerking in my skull, trying to remember, "Do you remember? You asked me to marry you last night and I said yes. Do you remember any of that, Darien?"

I shook my head and her face fell, "No, not yet. Serena, I told you already, alcohol lowers inhibitions. And I wanted to marry you back in High School as crazy as that was...is. So I'm not surprised that I'm the one who got us these rings. Are you?"

Staring at our feet, I pulled her face up by her chin to see her again. "Yes. I am surprised."

I chuckled a little at her even with her face so sad. "Even if you asked me I clearly jumped on the opportunity. Does it make that big of a difference to you who asked whom?"

Her lips quivered and I had my answer. Wrapping my hands around her head, I pulled her up and returned her earlier kiss. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck while mine slid down. This time, I didn't stick to her back, brushing my fingers over her breast and enjoying the feeling of her hard nipples springing back up behind them. This was about sex.

I had spent the entire morning and afternoon reliving memories of intense and passionate sex with her. Add in the kissing, touching, pressing, feelings spoken, and jumping into the pool after her and I was at my limit. Now with her wet again and naked in my arms it sure as shit was about sex.

She moaned into my mouth when my hands reached her ass, grabbing it hard and lifting her up. Legs around me tight, I spun us around, putting her directly under the spray. Her head went back into the water, hair darkening a little as it wet again, and she showed off her many love bites on her neck and chest. Then she pulled her head back up and looked down at me, she pierced me with those fucking blues, a small smile on her face.

I was rough, pushing her into the wall hard and my cock into her even harder. But I was past my limit, bouncing her against the wall of the shower. Her moans echoed off the tiles, letting me hear her twice and it had me losing what little bit of my mind remained. Her arms were around my neck tight, her shoulder and neck rubbing my nose as we moved. I was kissing and biting whatever skin I could get, I almost missed Serena coming. Who am I kidding, no one on the floor above or below missed it, her wailing and screaming my name and god's a few times. It had me following behind her, the heat that flooded from her only adding to my tumble into my orgasm.

Now limp in my arms and resting in my hold, her screams and moans trigger a little bit here and there in my brain and I chuckled. "So...I'm the only one...you scream like THAT for?"

Loose and nearly reaching my ass, her hand swatted what of my back she could reach. "Of course...that's what you remember!"

"Fine. Let's go to bed...and see if we can trigger...some more?"

Flicking the water off, I didn't wait for an answer, not expecting her to give me one as I carried us out and to the bed. Room service had come and gone, the bed freshly made and waiting for us to ruin again. With us soaking wet, we were going to ruin it just by laying on it.

Spreading her out on top of the sheets, I stepped back to look at her. As beautiful as ever, the marks I left on her started to fill me with guilt, having marred her perfect porcelain skin. It had other memories flashing in my brain from when we were kids, me clumsily making love to her and harshly fucking her in any place I could.

I was extra careful when I laid myself over her. She split her legs around me and wiggled her hips. But my attention was on her face, holding myself over her with a propped elbow and brushing the soft skin on her cheek with the back of my knuckles.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes danced from her eyes to her mouth and back as she spoke. "I'm too aggressive with you. Too needy."

She sighed heavily, "Yes you are a tad bit possessive at times. But I always liked that about you. It made me feel...wanted."

It was impossible to miss the glassiness her eyes took, tears standing in them. "I always wanted you, Serena. Needed you."

"Not 15 years ago."

Tears dripped into her ears and I grabbed her face with one hand. "Yeah, 15 years. 15 years Serena. Why does it still bother you so much?"

She tried to pull away and hide but I wouldn't let her, forcing her to look at me and answer the damn question. "I...I don't know! I loved you...still love you...and you broke me. I guess...because I never knew, why?"

"Why did I tell the whole school we fucked? Or why you let my past determine our future? I never told anyone Serena. I told my best friend and he spread it around the school, not me."

"Andrew?! But...why?!"

"**Because he was in love with you!** Jesus, half the school was and I was the lucky prick you chose to be with! For a minute anyway. You never asked me, Serena never talked to me about any of it. If you had, I would have told you that you were special and that I never intended to use you or let you go."

"Why didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me that?"

I hesitated, not sure I was ready to tell her one of my darkest secrets. But I had to because it was now or never. "You weren't the only one who got their heartbroken. You never believed in me. Instead, you believed everyone else when they told you I didn't love you."

A few more tears spilled out, her mouth hanging open but with nothing to say. I kissed her anyway, a gasp coming from her right before her fingers dug into my scalp. I didn't let her go until I was sure she was breathless.

"But I don't regret it and neither should you."

She rallied, shaking her head at me, "How can you not have regrets?"

"Because you are here with me now," she stilled again, her eyes going wide, "if you had asked me any day before you bumped into me in that lobby I would have told you that it was the biggest mistake of my life, letting you get away. Not fighting. But now, if I had? Who knows where we would be. Together and married with two point five kids? Apart but still sending Christmas cards every year? Me dead, you having murdered me?"

She laughed at the last one, "I think of all those scenarios, the last one is the most likely."

I kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled again, "The point is, Serena, we are here now and that's what matters the most. The past can't hurt you anymore. Unless you let it."

Smirking up at me, I watched as she bit her lip in contemplation, trying to kill me. "You do realize that if I hadn't held onto the past all these years, I would probably be married to the first guy that asked me?"

"The hell you would."

I released my hold on my head and put it on hers instead, pressing her deep into the mattress. As much as I wanted to take her hard, I stopped myself, slowly pushing into her up to my hilt. She let out a long, low moan until my tip hit her dam.

Keeping my movements slow, I pulled in and out, her legs wrapping around me to keep me in deep. "You still...would have told...that guy no," She responded with a sheltered groan, her back arching as much as it could with me pressed on top of her, "because...he never...made you feel...like this."

"Oh god, Darien!"

Her hips twerked against mine, trying to relieve the tension. I sat back, taking my weight off of her so she could meet my hips with her own. The slapping sound produced by our bodies had me swelling and Serena cried out, feeling it.

"God...you do get bigger!"

I didn't know what she meant by that but I didn't care, too engrossed in our lovemaking. Already tight around me, she clenched tighter still, Serena at her end and coming hard. I watched for a few moments as she unraveled beneath me before I did the same. I was still twitching inside her when I collapsed, covering her with my body and my hot breath. But she didn't complain, her appendages still wrapped around me.

"You said my name...when you came...again."

I chuckled, pressing my lips to her neck and coating her skin with my spit. "So did you...Screamed it...Everyone on this floor knows your name and mine...And that we like each other...A LOT."

She giggled the sound like twinkling bells to me. "I love you."

That was an even better sound. "I love you too." I rolled off of her and onto my side, looking her over. "When did I give you all those hickies?"

Touching them with a gentle finger, I counted them slowly. And she sat as still as she could while I did, even when a few of my touches tickled. "I'm not sure, I don't remember."

"Flip over."

Her brows knit, adorable confusion on her face. "Why?" Then they furrowed in anger, a pink flush on her cheeks, "what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just...I thought you were starving?"

She released _miggle_, a moan mixed with a giggle, as she rolled over onto her belly. "Starving or not, I'm going to need a minute."

I continued to count, running my hand down the smooth skin. Coming to her perfect ass, I cupped the soft flesh and she groaned into the mattress. "A minute huh? I'll give you three."

Getting my hand between her thighs, I used three fingers to rub her, two to split her folds and one to rub her clit. Her hands fisted the fabric under her, mouth still pressed into the pillows. I laid down on my side, pressing kisses to the bruises I left on her the night before while she wiggled from my touch.

Rolling it in a circle, I had her clit softened, "Darien!"

I leaned over her a little more, my mouth on the back of her head, "Here are your minutes," I stuck a finger inside her, "one," and then another, "two," and one more, "three."

She was shaking as I pumped my fingers in her, twisting as if trying to get away but going nowhere at the same time. Her hair was in her face, blocking her from my view, so I shifted my weight and brushed it away. With her cheek pressed into the pillows instead of her mouth, I could hear her loud and clear, crying out another orgasm but it wasn't as strong as when I gave it to her with my cock.

Her warm flow was still coming so I quickly removed my fingers so I could have them on my shaft instead. Serena was so warm and tight, a snug fit no matter how many times I stretched her out. I wasn't sure the two of us were truly designed to fit together, her so small and me so big. But the result of that design flaw was something truly magical and mind-blowing. She wasn't the only one who had lovers after our failed attempt. It was 15 years, of course, I slept with other women. But like me for Serena, they didn't compare to her.

We might not have been designed for one another, but no one else fit me like Serena, body and soul.

I covered her with myself, my chest on her back and legs over hers, while she covered me with her hot walls, massaging me. My cheek and my hands on hers, I used my toes and hips to rub her insides with my tip. She was slick, slicker than usual thanks to my last orgasm still sitting inside her. I should probably stop coming inside her but I just couldn't stop, wanting to give her all of me.

"Oh god...Darien...I'm going to come…"

Moving off her cheek, I looked down at her, pressing a kiss into her temple as she squeezed me tight with her hands in mine and around my cock. More than before, she washed me with her nectar. I felt a bit regretful, not tasting her since last night as she flooded me. It was vague, the memory of her sweet taste and now I was craving it again.

Stopping before I came again, I pulled out and flipped her over. Her eyes were wide and grew wider when I split her legs and started to lower my head. "I'm sorry. But I want to taste you and I can't wait."

oOo

God was this what it felt like when you ran a marathon? Actually, this had been more like a triathlon because we went from the shower, to the bed, to the floor, and back to the bed. Which we now laid on, me waking up a little disoriented but calming when Darien's hand rubbed my thigh, still wrapped up in his arms.

My muscles were tired and weak feeling, a combination of Darien's thrusting and my own. Even my jaw was sore but that was because I gave him head twice after he gave me mine. And that was a big head to fit in my mouth. Guess it was a good thing I had a big mouth after all.

Curling into him, I snuggled deeper into his hold, the thin sheet over us helping to fight off the chill of the air-conditioned room, it blasting as it fought off the heat of the desert outside. Awake and a bit bored, I took in Darien's room for the first time. Which was pretty strange since I had been in it so many times now. But I had other things on my mind then, how I got there and the hot naked body under me. Actually, not much has changed since this morning, other than me being free of the darkness that had haunted me for 15 years. It left me feeling lite and far happier about the body under me in comparison to several hours ago.

The room was REALLY nice. Like mine, it had white tile floors and light gray walls. And the tile had pretty flecks of gold in them, sparkling in the sunlight that danced through the thin white curtains. Looking over Darien, it was a straight shot from the bed to the sitting area, dark grays and golds on the couch and coffee table. Normally in a straight line with the tv that sat before it attached to the wall, it was a bit askew from where we had fucked on it and moved it around with our humping. It was twice the size of my room and I had to share with two others. Raye and Lita's was the same size as ours and I was pretty sure all four of them shared it last night, Mina and Amy nowhere in sight that morning when I changed clothes. Either they stuck together to keep watch, making sure no one choked on vomit or they gave me the room. Which would mean they had known since last night that I was back with Darien.

But just how much of last night did they know?

The fact that they were being silent and leaving me alone with Darien was weird. And then at the pool, they said nothing about us being together. Not even Lita who hates Darien more than I ever did. No way they missed the rings on our fingers. Just what the hell was going on?

A groan beneath me scattered my thoughts, Darien stirring and pressing his lips to my forehead. "What time is it?"

I didn't see a clock anywhere and had no clue where my phone was. "I don't know."

"Behind you. My phone."

Twisting away, I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand, it lighting up from my touch. "Five ten."

"Shit!" I was tossed, not so nicely, off in his scramble. "I'm supposed to be at the convention center already. Damn your blue eyes, I knew they'd get me in trouble!"

"Huh?"

Briefs on his hips, he leaned back over the bed and pressed his lips to mine hard and fast. "Go get changed. I'll meet you downstairs."

My dress was damp and cold but I only had to wear it for a few minutes thankfully. The room was empty, which sucked because I really needed some advice. On what to do and what to wear.

I was falling. Hell, I had already fallen years ago and never gotten back up. But now I was in danger, standing on a ledge that was far too high for survival if I fell. And I was hanging on by my fingertips.

Teenagers could fall in love so easily, not having their hearts broken before and rushing hormones keeping them from worrying about it. But I was a grown woman even if I didn't act like it these past 48 hours.

More proof of my naive actions slid down my thighs as I walked, needing to wash the rest of Darien's essence out of me from the MANY times he had come inside me. I wasn't on birth control, did he know that and not care or was he just oblivious and lost to his lust? I was a combination, knowing I wasn't protected but too caught up in the passion we poured out on one another to care.

But now alone, squatting in the tub and rinsing out my insides, I cared a lot. Our relationship was on shaky legs, no way was a baby a good idea right now.

Darien was already late so I didn't have much time to ruminate on things like babies or outfits, pulling on my blush colored sundress that fell to my knees with small ruffles and crisscrossed tightly around my breasts. I told myself the lacy, nude-colored bra and panty set I wore was so it didn't bleed through the thin, light-colored fabric of my dress, not because it made my breasts look amazing and look like I was naked.

The only thing I could do with my hair twisted it up on top of my head, a few short strands escaping and curling at my neck. Gold necklace to match my gold ring, I stole a pair of gold, high heeled, sandals from Mina and dumped my purse into a gold clutch I stole from Lita.

Standing in the middle of the lobby, Darien never looked more dapper. His white shirt seeming to glow under his black suit and tie. He looked just like one of the Rat Pack. But maybe that had more to do with our surroundings than anything else.

The only thing out of place was his hair, messy strands falling on his brow from his haste. I finger-combed it while he led us to the door, a hand on my back to guide me. Both of us were grinning like fools as if we knew something the rest around us didn't. The only thing I knew better than anyone was the man next to me and how he made me feel. Maybe that was the secret Darien shared with me?

A town car was waiting for us and Darien held the door open for me. I slid in only to have him slide in after me, an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my thigh. "You look breathtakingly beautiful."

I gave him a shove but not to push him away, just his words as they heated my face. "Stop it. I look a hot mess. As I always do around you."

"I'm serious! You literally took my breath away when I saw you."

I was literally going to burn up from the inside out. "Thank you."

"I was already dreading this speech. Now with you here...and in that dress...I only want to run away more. Take you someplace nice. Maybe we can do that tomorrow?"

Even with my melted brain I still felt a small chill through my veins at what I had to tell him next. "The girls and I leave tomorrow. One-o-clock flight."

"Is that so?" I nodded, but he neither looked disappointed or deterred, "I'm only booked until tomorrow as well. But I would have felt bad staying any longer since it's on the hospital's dime…"

"Your JOB paid for that room?!"

"Yes, and it is already rented by someone else for tomorrow. But they have a honeymoon suite available."

My mouth had gone dry at some point while I watched his. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked the front desk about extending my trip. I think we should stay a few days just you and me. A short honeymoon but we can take a longer one later."

"What?"

He turned, facing me fully and grabbing both my hands in his. "Serena, let's stay a day or two. Have our honeymoon, go back home, tell everyone we are getting married, and have a real ceremony. You can take as long as you want as long as I have a date, even if it's a year, because, as far as I'm concerned, you're already my wife."

"Darien, I could barely afford this trip and I split the cost of my room. The honeymoon suite will be three times as much, easy!"

"I'm paying for it," his hand silenced me, pressing it gently to my mouth and stopping my words of protests, "traditionally, the husband pays for the honeymoon. Besides, what's mine is yours now so technically we are both paying for it."

Slowly, his hand fell, brushing my lips with his fingers. Now he used it to cup my cheek, holding me still while his eyes searched mine. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. To staying. Since it doesn't matter when let's hold off on telling people we are getting married. It's too soon and my parents would never approve."

"You're 30 and you still need your parents' approval?"

He smirked while I grimaced, "You want this to be right, don't you? To have everyone behind us instead of between us?"

To the driver who had to witness our kiss, I'm sure it looked pretty pornographic. But in comparison to our other make-outs, it was very tame, ending after a few minutes with our tongues staying in their homes.

Darien's arm stayed around my shoulders while mine wrapped around his ribs. Going in the back way, one of the ladies I met earlier at lunch met us. "Dr. Shields! There you are! We were starting to worry!"

"I apologize. The location has me...distracted. I lost track of time. Completely my fault."

Oh god. Had I gotten Darien in trouble? He hadn't acted like it was a big deal, being so late. But it was only six and Ms. B something said his speech was at seven?

The woman smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief, "You're forgiven. I remember my honeymoon and losing track of time." I wore my shock on my face while Darien just chuckled, "Part of my job is the details. I wouldn't be very good at it if I missed the rings and the uh...love bites."

She was gesturing to her neck and chest in reference to the dark marks I had completely forgotten about. Covering them with my hand made no different and neither did the slap to Darien's shoulder once the women's back was turned. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

His chuckle only grew, shaking his head at me, "I thought you did it on purpose. Besides, you were already in the lobby and we were running late, what could you have done?"

"I don't know! Bought a scarf?!"

A thoughtful look on his face, he smirked, "That would have worked nicely actually."

I smacked him again but he just caught my hand and kissed the back of it, holding it hostage and pulling me behind him. There were a lot of people milling around, all professionally dressed. I could feel their stares as they traveled from my face, neck, and hand that Darien held. Every now and then we would stop, Darien shaking hands and introducing me to Doctor after Doctor. There was a Professor here and there and a few Heads of staff and Nurses. Regardless I felt underdressed and undereducated.

Every time Darien told one of them I was a writer, I cringed, waiting for them to ask what I had published. I had a ton of things published but they were all about 2,000 words long and usually had words like "tasty" and "fabo-licious". I once compared a chocolate tart to an orgasm in fairly graphic detail. I wonder if Darien read that one and if he did, how he felt about every word of it in reference to him?

The time grew near and Darien was ushered away, once again pulling me along. At least he never let me go because I would be so lost and alone in this crowd.

In some kind of green room, Darien let the curtain drop, all his bravado draining from him once the door shut and we were alone. "God I hate this. I thought the plus side of medicine was no big shows like this."

He was pacing and it took me a few tries to catch and stop him. Getting his face in my hands, I couldn't help but smile at his irritated frown. "You are going to be great. You are the smartest man I know!"

"Would you look over my speech?"

"What? Me?!"

"You are the one with talent. I've read every article and column you ever wrote and you make chicken soups sound pithy." His arms wrapped around my waist and a devilish smirk grew on his mouth, "and don't get me started on how you make chocolate tarts sound."

"You read that?!"

"Yes. Now please read mine? I'll feel a thousand times more confident up there if you do."

Digging into his coat pocket, he handed me a small stack of note cards. Bullet points, it was hard to tell for sure the tone of his speech, but what he had was well written and intelligent. A bit dry but these were professionals. I struggled with some of the jargon and switched a few tenses but there was really little to do to it.

"There. It's perfect. You could put a joke or two at the beginning though."

He took his cards back and put them in his pocket again with a huff. "Only if you write them. I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"You never seem to struggle when you are being a jackass to me?" I said, crossing my arms in a pout.

"That's because you are special." My arms fell and my heart skipped, "Serena, stop acting so surprised when I say things like that. It makes me feel like a bad husband."

"I am surprised."

Collecting the arms I dropped, he pulled me to him with a hold on my elbows. Our eyes never left each other, craning my neck to do so. "You are extremely special. To me and to everyone you meet. It's always been that way and I know, without a doubt, that that hasn't changed. You are the one, my one, the one for me." His fingers brushed my cheeks, smearing the wetness I didn't even realize was there, "please stop crying, pretty girl."

"They're happy tears."

He dipped while I tipped up on my toes, meeting him halfway. Brushing our lips together, I grabbed onto his lower one and sucked it into my mouth. He groaned, his hold on my elbows disappearing only to reappear on the small of my back. I had most of my memories of the night before and all from today. Nearly every embrace we had until now was heated, needy and desperate because the want within us was real. A want that existed even now with my thighs and arms still sore.

But this embrace? This kiss? It was everything. All my feelings and thoughts as they collided and synced with his. He loved me and I was his one and only. His match. And he was mine.

I let go of the ledge then.

oOo

I really thought I would be bored, sitting amongst strangers in the front row while Darien gave his speech. But I found watching him a massive turn on. His nerves showed a little at first. At least to me. I'm not sure if anyone else could tell. But his stiff back and short eye contact with the crowd was vastly different than how he was with me, just me.

And that was because I was his one.

It's not as if, Darien was the first guy who has ever talked to me this way. Seiya did too right before he asked me to marry him. I guess that's how I knew for sure that Darien was special to me too. Because when he said it, my heart flip-flopped instead of just dropped into my belly as it had with Seiya.

Seiya had also been the closest one to making me...feel anything, being very open to trying all sorts of things to make me come during sex. Even letting me use my vibrator during. I'm not going to lie to myself and say sex isn't important but I can at least say that it isn't everything.

With Darien loosening up on stage, I followed his words more than his movements. God, he was smart and it was sexy. I even understood most of it, the big ass PowerPoint behind him as he spoke helping with some of that.

"Allowing any fetus to remain in utero as long as possible is essential to the health of both the mother and the baby. This is, of course, a practice we all share and is far from a shocking revelation."

Many in the audience chuckled softly at that, a small joke for them that was lost on me. But then Darien found me in the crowd and shot me a wink, his way of telling me he took my advice I suppose. Or just flirting.

His presentation was wrapping up, applause thundering around me, and all I could do was numbly stand as my brain took me into another forgotten memory from the night before.

_Eight hours before blackout…._

"So apparently, even at midnight, you need an appointment for any of those 24-hour chapels...what are you doing?"

On the couch, I had my clothes back on and laid across it with a couple of tiny bottles of booze from his mini-fridge. "I got thirsty."

"Then drink water."

"We are celebrating! Come have a drink with me, baby!"

He chuckled and sat carefully so he wasn't crushing me. "Next available time at a chapel is two am. Can you stay awake till then?"

Getting up, I pulled my skirt up onto my hips so I could straddle him, my panties meeting his briefs. His hands greeted me, pushing my skirt up to my waist and rubbing my lace-covered ass. "Let's go to the bar and have some champagne?"

"I really think we have both had enough."

"Only sober people say things like that! Come on Darien! If we sober up, who knows what will happen!"

His smirk dropped a little, "You think one of us will chicken out?"

I shrugged, "Probably. It's not like either of us have the best track record. I want to celebrate and I want to do it with champagne!"

"I hate champagne."

My breasts pressed to his chest, I pressed pleasant pressure into his shoulders, up his neck, and into his scalp, a long groan coming from him. "You'll like it in me. You like putting things in me, don't you baby?"

He actually growled, grabbing me under my armpits and tossing me back to the couch. I flopped and giggled while he crawled over me, holding me down with his weight. "What's to stop me from putting things in you right here, right now?"

His tongue ran down my neck and as much as I liked it, something was wrong. "Darien, are you afraid to leave this room or something? What's wrong?"

Falling hard, his forehead hit my shoulder with a small sting to me. But I was still feeling pretty bubblily all over. "Yeah, yeah I guess I am."

"Why?!"

"Aren't you scared? Scared it's all...not real?"

I gripped the back of his head by his hair and pulled him back. It got me his attention as well as a groan of pain. "Seeing as none of my sex dreams ever felt as good as the last four hours, I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream."

"I mean that, once we leave this room it all falls apart again."

"Darien, we're leaving for a celebratory drink before we get married. In two hours, we will be husband and wife. How will it fall apart?"

He frowned at me, "We sober up and you remember that you hate me?"

"I never hated you. I was hurt, heartbroken and missing you. Bitter, that's what I was."

"Bitter or not, you could have anyone you want. That hasn't changed since High School…"

"And what? I'm going to go down to the bar and 'pick' someone else to be with?" He was silent, staring into my eyes and I pushed him off with a huff, "Now who thinks little of the other?"

Chuckling soft and sad, he ran a hand through his locks, "You remember that huh?"

"I remember everything."

He was sitting on his heels in front of me, now too upset to just lay still, and he leaned forward to place his hands next to my hips. "I never thought I deserved you. Not then and not now. You are so beautiful inside and out that it hurts and you light up everyone that you meet with it. So of course, I'm scared. You did leave me once before."

"You left me! Pushed me as hard and as fast as you could!"

"That was all a mistake, the biggest one was me being too scared to go after you. Because I kept waiting for you to come to your senses the entire time we were together that when you did, I just felt lost."

His face in my hands, I forced him to look at me as I spoke. "You found your way home now. We found our way!"

"You are drunk and so am I. Who knows, tomorrow we may wake up and remember none of this." He managed to shake his head at me while he spoke.

Releasing him, I grabbed my zipper instead. Pulling my dress down to my waist, he watched confused but thoroughly intrigued. "Mark me."

"What?!"

"Until I have a ring on my finger, you have fears and doubts. So mark me another way, Darien."

Falling to me, his mouth was on my neck again, this time on the other side from earlier. The sting of his bite tingled all the way to my toes. He pulled away, finding my eyes again and I shook my head at him.

"More Darien. I want it all over me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm yours."

He lowered again, this time to my chest. A few there and he lowered again but only a little, sucking on the tops of my breasts. He dug into one of the cups, pulling a breast free and lowering a little more. Licking for a moment, he attempted to put his mark on my nipple. I don't think he succeeded, but I would have to look later to know for sure.

Under my breasts, my ribs, my stomach, and then my thighs the top and the inside. Darien put love bites all down the front of me and I was squirming long before he had finished.

"I missed a spot."

His voice was rough and deep, him barely containing himself as he pulled my panties out of his way. And then his tongue lapped at my folds, causing me to cry out. "That's not a mark."

A chuckle came from him before he pulled my panties off, leaving them to hang on one ankle and grabbed my knees, pulling them apart wide. It reminded me of stirrups at my gyno, but far less embarrassing.

Mouth on my clit, Darien put his mark...hard. "Oh, God...Oh FUCK!"

I was trying to get away, the intensity of the pressure now on my most sensitive part was too much. But Darien held me down, taking breaks in between his hard sucking to lick and everything went hazy. My hands found his head, holding it tight while everything blurred and I came. I was still panting when everything came back into view and I still held Darien's head as he drank what spilled out of me from the hard head he gave me.

Back on his heels, he looked over his work and I watched his eyes darken more as he did. Eyes landing on my hips, he bent over again and placed another love bite while I recovered fully. When he gave me his eyes again, I was ready and wanting.

"You forgot one other spot," I said, my hand over the spot, patting it lightly.

He had his briefs down to his knees in a second and his tip at my entrance in a another. Pushing in nice and slow, he made sure I felt every inch of him as he filled me up. Fully emerged, he placed patient kisses on my lips and wiggled his hips against mine. Digging his arms under me, he held me and I held him, arms wrapped firmly around each other as he nuzzled my nose with his.

"I love you, Serena. A lot."

"I love you too, Darien. Half my life."

He was moving, shifting and taking half himself out and thrusting it back in. It was slower than our past sessions, making love to me deeply as we held each other tight. Our faces inches apart, we breathed in one another, I expelled and he breathed it in as I did the same with his air. Every bit of him was filling me up and his eyes soon filled mine as well, looking me dead in the eyes as we made love.

"I want to...ruin you...for anyone else…"

"You already...have…"

His lips on mine for a hard, hot second, he pulled away quickly and sped up his thrusts a little. "I want to have...a long life with you...a family…."

Neither of us dared to look away, locked on one another and barely blinking. "I want...that too...I want...to have your...children...only yours…."

My heat was building, threatening to force me to look away when my orgasm took over. And Darien knew it, knew he had limited time left. "I want...my mark deep...deep inside you…"

"It is...it is, oh god…."

"I don't want...anyone looking at you...ever again...because you are mine..."

"...they...won't…"

"Not if...you carry my child…"

"...yes...yes...please…."

"Yes?"

"Yes Darien...oh god YES! I want it…I want it…"

I wasn't sure if either of us were making sense at this point but I hoped he knew that I wanted his baby. Now that it had been said, I craved it, wanted him to fill me up with his seed and impregnate me tonight.

I lost sight of him after that, my orgasm taking over and forcing my head back. My screams nearly covered up Darien's groans, but I felt it. I felt him spill hotness inside me and the twitching of his cock as he came deep in me. I had been understood.

Liquid bones and racing hearts, neither of us moved, Darien's full weight on top of me holding me to my spot. "Now what, Doctor?"

"Huh?" He spoke with his mouth on my shoulder, his lips moving against my skin.

"What should I do to ensure I get pregnant?"

I could feel his smile before he spoke, "Chances are very low it will even happen tonight, Serena."

"I don't care! I want to try!"

He pressed a kiss to my skin, "Just be still. Can you do that? Not move for at least 20 minutes?"

"Whatever you say, Doc!"

Darien's chuckle warmed me through, the sweat on my skin not faring well against the strong air conditioning in the room. Not quite 20 minutes yet, Darien carefully and slowly pulled out of me, having held in his contribution for the last 15 minutes or so. It was like there was a bomb inside me, the way we moved and shifted on the couch to get comfortable. Darien had a hand over my womb like he could feel the magic beneath. If there was any magic happening, who knew for sure?

I was perfectly happy taking the small spoon with him, his hand dangling over the edge of the couch as it rested under my head. Threading my fingers through it, I gave it company as my bare ass pressed into his manhood. "Don't wiggle too much, or I'll be trying to knock you up again real soon."

If he thought that was some kind of threat, then he was drunker than I thought. But, it was really nice just being held. I would wiggle my ass on him in a few minutes or so later. I relaxed a little bit more when the 20-minute mark passed but didn't move too much just in case. Darien noticed, gently patting my skin with the hand he still rested on my lower stomach.

"You really want this, don't you?"

I shrugged, "I'm 30. I'd be lying if I said my biological clock wasn't ticking louder than I'd like."

He huffed, "Oh, so this is all about your age then? You getting desperate?"

I elbowed him, another huff of air coming from him that mixed with a laugh. "I am NOT desperate! Otherwise, I would have just let some random loser knock me up!"

"I'm not random, am I? This isn't some kind of entrapment is it?"

His mouth was in my ear, a deep and husky whisper that sent chills down my spine even with his words. "Don't be stupid."

"Ha! Clever."

Turning as much as I could, I glared back at him, "You really wanna push me, Shields? The mother of your child?"

Catching my lips, he had my anger waning quickly with his tender attention to me. "I think I like that title better than 'wife'."

"You want to call off the wedding then?!"

"No! No, I still want you to be mine. Speaking of," he moved, twisting and turning but keeping me in his hold as he did, "we still have an hour."

Relaxing, he snuggled back into me. Silence fell over us and it was so comfortable, my eyes started to drift shut. That is, until I felt his lips on my back and the sting from it soon after.

"What are you doing?"

A small pop came from his lips but I couldn't see as he was completely behind me. "Keeping us awake."

oOo

Oh god...oh FUCK! What the hell was wrong with us?! Shit, was I already pregnant?! I hadn't had a drink all day, even with the trays of champagne going around at this function. Was that my subconscious warning me? And Darien, he hadn't even tried once to be careful with me. Maybe his subconscious was telling him as well, that the deed had already been done? Or, Darien remembered and was keeping with our crazed, drunken wishes? God, this whole thing had gone from crazy to straight-up INSANE!

I blamed my mother. Her 'not so subtle' hints about my clock running out at our family dinners had always itched under my skin each time. So much so, it made its way into my drunk brain even when wasted out of my mind! The woman had two, TWO, 'Proud Grandma' t-shirts and I hadn't had a date in well over a month.

My younger brother wasn't even close, still in college, but he had a steady girlfriend for years now. He and Hannah were closer to marriage and babies than I was. But I was the one who got all the 'train is going to leave the station' talks.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

I was still in my seat while all the ones around me were empty. Darien crouched before me, finding my eyes and blocking my sight of the floor. If the empty room was any indication, I had been just sitting here for a while.

The concern on Darien's face was heart-wrenching, the sheer amount of care he held for me enough to make my heart beat so painful, it was hard to believe there was anything wrong in the world. "Yeah...I was just...remembering."

"Oh? Anything good?"

His brow went up in a sexy way that made my insides shiver. The sex I remembered was good. Very good in fact, my panties were wet again just from the memory. But what we said and did?

"Yeah, it was good."

"Is that why you are just sitting here? So good it numbed you to your seat?"

Even with his cocky air, he still looked worried about me. And he should be, it was very likely I was carrying a child neither of us were actually ready for. "Well...actually…" I hesitated, the words sticking in my throat, "...yeah. That's why I'm still here. So good, I couldn't move."

He grinned and I forced my mouth to do the same. Which wasn't hard considering, take out our crazy pregnancy idea and it was me squeezing my thighs together in hopes of relieving some pressure good. So good, I couldn't tell him about the possible baby I carried. Because I didn't want to ruin it, everything was so amazing and I never wanted it to end. I didn't know when it would but I was sure that we had an end date. Me being pregnant would certainly do it. So I allowed us at least another night together. Maybe three, if we stayed till Tuesday as planned. My insistence on drinking water wouldn't look so strange even long after this night so I could get by until I got home. I would have to wait until I was late to take a stupid test so maybe Darien and I could be like this till then? Until the plus sign appeared?

I really didn't know if we would survive Vegas but at least I had our marriage to lean on for that. Even though it had been his idea, if baby came into the picture and he wanted out, I would let him go. The marriage was the only thing holding him to me now anyway, him trying to make the best out of a bad situation, wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long one for ya! (That's what he said). Two more chapters after this one so we are almost done here. And with PM wrapping today as well, I'm not sure what to post next. I have some AUs and OC based fics nearly done, just not sure which ones to do. So I think I will post synopsis up on my Tumblr blog and let you guys vote. If you aren't following me, I mean you still can but you'll have to find me regardless to do so.
> 
> October is near! Which means my FAVORITE holiday! HALLOWEEN! SailorMoon489, DarkenedHrt101, and iamcharlotte88 are having a party and you are all invited! To enjoy and get your invitation/info...again you have to check out my Tumblr page. Just can't function without that bad boy anymore it seems. Anyway, details will be posted up today if you wanna join the party!
> 
> Thanks to my betas; Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88. Love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_The city of broken dreams…"_

_15 years ago…_

I spotted her, sitting alone inside a classroom. I had been looking for her for at least 20 minutes, not exiting the building the way she usually did and forcing me to search her out. The autumn sun was setting quickly, making the room orange and her hair gold.

"Bun Head! There you are!"

She sat on top of a desk and swiveled away from me as soon as her puffy red eyes found mine. Even with her back to me, I could see her tiny shoulders shake with her sobs.

"Serena? What's the matter?"

I took a few more steps and she twisted, an arm coming out to hold me back, "Just...stay away from me. Okay?"

"Okay? No, not okay! Tell me what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?!" My blood was boiling, thinking wild thoughts like some guy hurting her in any way.

"Yeah, you did! You hurt me, Darien!"

The tension that held my body captive relaxed at that, a chuckle falling out of my chest in relief. "Oh come on now, Bun Head. I was only teasing…"

"Yes, I know! I know you are only messing around! But the entire school doesn't know that! And now your 'fan club' has targeted me." She turned and jumped up, standing before me, "They stole my underwear from my gym locker! My bra and my panties!" My blood went rushing two places, my cheeks and my cock, her basically drawing my attention to her breasts that bounced a little more than usual and the skirt that would be easy to lift and see if it was true, "And wrote whore on my locker!"

That brought me back, my blood running cold. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

"Of course, you didn't! You never mean to do anything do you? Torture me, tease me, make me feel like shit…"

"I never meant to make you feel like shit Serena! I like you!"

She turned again, starting to pace, "That's what your 'fan club' said too. That you 'like me'. What bull shit." she stopped, turning and glaring at me, "who the hell treats someone they like, like this?!"

"I do."

I was never really good with words around her, so instead, I grabbed her, pulling her to me and crushing our lips together. Muffling her squeal, she let me kiss her for several minutes before pushing me back harshly. Her hand flew, hitting my cheek hard, the sting real while the rest of me still felt numb from finally kissing Serena Tsukino, the girl I had been lusting after for three months. Now she was fuming, never had she ever been THIS mad at me.

"You ASSHOLE! How dare you do that to me! That was my first kiss ever and you stole it! It may mean _nothing_ to you but to me, my first kiss meant a lot and you took it just to be an asshole didn't you!"

She was shaking, tears streaking down her cheeks and I couldn't bear to see her like that, especially with me as the cause. "I didn't kiss you to be an ass. I kissed you because I like you, Serena. Really like you."

She was silent, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. But then her brain caught up. "You really like me? Well that's...just...great! Can you stop please?"

"Excuse me?"

"Darien, I'm being terrorized by half the school all because you 'like me'. Your...attention isn't wanted so please leave me alone!"

The room had turned red by the time I woke up, alone. Serena had walked out right after turning me down. I wasn't really used to getting turned down but when I really didn't want it, it came with ease. Still half in a daze, I left the darkening classroom. The halls were all empty, the only sound the slight buzzing of the fluorescents above.

Hands in my pockets, keeping myself from pulling my hair out, I watched my feet on the dingy linoleum. How the hell was I supposed to leave Serena alone when it was far from what I wanted? I wanted her; in my life, my heart, my bed. God, I had never wanted someone as much as I wanted her, her god damn big heart and bright smile haunted me daily. Every time she laughed, my heart skipped and then stopped when her eyes found mine. Fucking bright blue eyes that always got me into trouble.

But she wanted space and since I would do anything for her, I had to figure out how to give her this. I couldn't even be friends with her? How fucked up was that? My so-called 'fan club' was going to hear it from me...once I figured out who the fuck they were.

The sun was sitting on the tree line before me as I exited and movement caught my attention and my breath. Serena stood from her spot on the concrete steps at the front entrance of our school. God I swear she was glowing. I'm pretty sure it was her beauty those girls were really jealous of, not me. I wasn't that great but she was gorgeous.

I wanted the look she gave me now to be one of regret but I was pretty sure it was guilt. Maybe I looked the way I felt, heartbroken, but I didn't really care. "I need a ride home."

She said it so matter of factly like she had no choice but to have me take her home. With no one else there, she really didn't. And that was what I told myself over and over again as she followed behind me to my bike and plopped on the helmet. Not that she had waited for me. Or that she was holding me tighter than needed. She didn't have a choice, that's what my head told my heart.

And when we pulled up to her house, the one I had seen so many times now when she conned me into a ride home in the past, or rather I made her think it was a struggle when I wanted to take her home and inside, she lingered on the back and held tighter because she felt bad for me.

"Darien…"

She stopped there but still didn't move. I had to pull her hands off of me to get her to do anything besides sit and clench. "If you tell me their names, I'll talk to them. Make sure they leave you alone from now on. And I'll keep my distance too."

Now off my bike, she stood next to me, holding tight to my helmet. I only had one so I always gave it to her. It just seemed like common sense to me, if we wrecked, I'd want her to be okay. I didn't give a damn about myself.

I reached for it but she pulled back, "Is it true?"

"What? What I said? Yes, I will talk to them and leave you alone if that's wha…"

"Is it true you never let anyone ride with you? Ever?"

She was the first person I have ever take on my bike before. "Yes."

"And my nickname? You always call others by their first or last name but me?"

I wasn't really sure where she was going with all of this or where she had heard it from. But then it hit me, "Is this what they said to you? My so-called 'fans' used this shit against you? Against me?"

"Yes."

Turning from the intense stare her blue eyes gave me did nothing, the words spilling out of me regardless, "I didn't realize I was being so obvious. I just did what I wanted, because I liked you. I wanted to be with you as much as I could so I did as I pleased. I had no clue anyone was even paying attention."

"I was," I looked back up, a sad smile on her face, "I noticed all of that before but thought it was my imagination. Because I never thought...I never believed…"

"That I liked you? I do, Serena, a lot."

My helmet clattered on the pavement, Serena dropping it to free her arms and wrap them around my neck. Her cheek pressed to mine and it was so fast, it took me a few seconds to wrap shaky arms around her waist. "I like you too. A lot."

I pulled on her, squeezing her a little tighter with that. My broken heart knitting back together the longer she held me and I held her. Then she pulled away but didn't go far.

"But we can't tell anyone. Because if it gets out, then my life will become hell and as much as I like you, Darien, that's too much for any relationship. Especially one just starting out."

"I will do anything to be with you, Serena."

And I meant it. I would hide, run, dance, chase, maybe even murder to be with Serena. One look in my eyes and she knew it too. God help me, I stole another kiss but this time she didn't push me away. I waited, waited for her to press on my shoulders or chest as she did before. But she didn't so I deepened it, seeing how far I could go with her before she did end it.

She tasted so fucking sweet, strawberries or cherries mixed with cola. Probably lip gloss and the coke she had at lunch. But it was delicious and I wanted more, gently parting her lips with my tongue. She gasped, but still didn't stop me, letting me slide my tongue inside. Then her tongue met mine in a playful dance that had me quaking. I was the one to pull away this time, reigning in my control before I wrecked her completely.

Panting, she breathed in my air as I breathed in hers because we still held tight to one another. "You coming to my game tomorrow?" She nodded and my heart soared. "Then you better go inside now. I don't want to...hurt you."

She nodded again but didn't move, pressing slow and tentative lips to mine again. Tiny, little kisses that promised so much had me trembling more than her tongue against mine. Her shirt was in my fist and my hair was in hers, but she was far more gentle with my strands than I was with her cloth. Next thing I knew I was slowly moving down her cheek to her jaw and then her neck, wanting to taste all of her sweetness.

"Darien..."

I pulled back at that, finding a raging blush on her cheeks. "Sorry. I'll stop.."

"Please...don't."

Her face turned purple while I smirked. "Not while we are on the street, Bun Head." Managing a nod, I detached myself from her and then her from me, gently pushing her back from me a little. "I want...I want you Serena, I really do. So don't misunderstand me when I tell you I want to go slow with you."

She frowned, "Is this because I'm a virgin or because I'm young?"

"Both. And neither. It's because you are special. And I don't want to ruin you."

oOo

Walking down the hall, she was oblivious and I loved it. So sweet and innocent no matter what I did to her.

Her little skirt swayed as she walked, her books pressed tightly to her chest and pushing her breasts up over the edge. And her shirt allowed it, the rounded neckline showing the pearly white of the tops of her breasts. They jiggled a little as she walked and if it weren't for her utter devotion to me, I would have pounded the guys that stared at her as she passed into the floor. It still had my heart beating a little irractically, what with us still on the down low about our relationship and sex life. I had little doubt that if the school knew I was giving it to Serena and her giving it back just as good, they would shutter in fear before looking at her. Because she was _mine_.

But now, no one fucking knew that so I had to keep my calm while I waited for her. She passed by, not taking notice in her little world. She never noticed anything outside her universe. It was both endearing and irritating, not noticing the eyes that stared at her on a daily. Especially in those skirts, milky white legs for days. Legs I needed wrapped around me now or I was really going to lose it.

A hand around her mouth, I muffled her screams and squeals, wrapping my free arm around her waist and pulling her back. Now in the shadows, I spun her to face me, taking and dropping her books to the floor and putting a finger to my mouth to hush her. It turned into her hushing me, jumping on me and pressing her eager mouth and body to mine. All of that and yet she was still surprised when I carried the two of us into the closet behind.

"What are you doing?"

Back on her feet but still in my arms, she looked around the small space curiously while I undid my pants. "I'm fucking you, that's what."

Her mouth popped open, the tips of her lips turning upwards all the same. "We are in the middle of the school. Of class! I have to go to algebra!"

Her panties in my hands, I tugged them down hard and fast, "And I'm supposed to be in Advanced Chemistry."

"Why do you do that? Just say Chemistry, you freaking show off!"

I walked her backwards into the wall, a short walk, while keeping my eyes and smirk on her. "Did it work? Are you not impressed?"

She rolled her eyes but her grin didn't falter, "God you are ridiculous."

I grabbed her thighs, lifting her up and getting a small squeal. "Let me show you just how ri-DICK-ulous, I can be then."

I covered her giggle with my mouth and then her moan as I pushed inside her. I had to swallow my groan as well, her so tight around me it was amazing to say the least. And I couldn't hold back.

Bucking into her, I had her entire body bouncing and quivering in minutes. Her heavy breaths were in my ear and only fueled me more. "Oh god, Darien...I'm going to...come!"

One hand on her ass, I used the other to press it hard against her mouth. It worked to muffle half her sounds which wasn't much. As a man obsessed though, I didn't care, wanting to make her scream again and again.

I had her on the floor now, ramming into her as if I hadn't just made her come. She was whimpering beneath me but after a few long and deep kisses, she was begging me. Sweet mews coming from her, her legs tightened their hold around my waist, pulling me in deeper to her. My tip at her womb, I couldn't be any farther inside her, but I still tried wanting and needing to have her as close as possible.

The room we were in was tiny, making the smell of our sex permiate the air and linger. It mixed with Serena's skin, her sweat making her scent more intoxicating as Honeysuckles tangled up with our hot fuck. I was losing it, her feet high up above my head as I bent her up with my thrusts. Her entire body pressed into me with an arch, her hips already pressed to mine. This time, I pressed my mouth to hers to muffle, needing to muffle myself as I came hard and loud with her.

Now saited, I rolled us over, not wanting her under me on the dirty floor. The reality of my actions was seeping in and making my stomach turn. I just fucked Serena, at school, in a god damn utility closet.

"God, Serena, I'm sorry."

Lifting her head, her fucking blue eyes slayed me, "What for?"

There was a shake in her voice, afraid of my answer. "I shouldn't have...not in here anyway or so hard. God, I'm too rough with you but I can't help it. You drive me crazy, baby."

Still on top of me, she curled into me more. "I like it. Don't apologize."

"You shouldn't like it." She sat up, little hips starting to rock and rub my softened cock. "What are you doing?"

She smirked, a devilish look in her eyes that made my heart skip jump rope. "We already missed the first half of third. Might as well miss the rest and fuck some more."

"Dear god, I have created a monster."

Leaning over, she took a hand and grabbed me, at half-mast already and placed me at her entrance. "That's right, Darien. A dirty sex monster that's going to gobble you up."

oOo

I marveled at her skin, I really did. All pearly white and lacking any blemishes. Except for the ones I gave her, a dark red mark here and there where no one could see them. Only me, whenever she was naked under me like now. The only other time she wasn't polished porcelain was when we had sex. Her flush running down her cheeks to her chest and even her thighs. I swear, her thighs blushed, I saw it whenever my head was in between them.

Pitch black, the only light in her room the moonlight as it flashed through her dancing curtains. I had left the window open when I snuck in. I never did this and it was certainly crossing a line, breaking and entering and I didn't just mean Serena's house as I continued to move my hips against hers without care. Never had I ever snuck into some girl's room. Not even in the middle of the night. Hell, not even in the day with her 'parents out of the house'. I had girls in my bed, that was it. It was safer. And I had taken Serena there a few times, my always empty house a favorite spot for her because she could be as loud as I made her.

But practice ran late and she had to get home, her parents waiting for her for dinner. So I had missed her all damn day long and I couldn't take it. So, I forced her window open, placed my hand over her mouth as she woke, and stripped her bare.

She was containing herself, soft and quiet whimpers and mews coming from her right at my ear. Under her sheets, I lifted myself from her just enough to look down at her, wanting to see the blush as it spread all over her body. And then I looked at us, watching for a moment as I went in and out of her. All while she twisted and twerked to meet me as much as possible.

I think I loved this the most. Not that we had to sneak or be quiet. I loved her naked and me naked with her, my clothes on the floor next to hers. But most of all, I loved making love to her. It fit her, fit us. She deserved to be cherished and treated with care, not fucked in an empty classroom like I had the other day, bending her over a desk and pounding her mercilessly. Serena never complained, quite the opposite really. But I always felt like such an ass afterward, her breathy voice in my ear now only confirming it, this was what she truly deserved.

"Darien...I'm so close…"

Her hands were gripping my ass in appreciation, silently begging me not to stop. As if I could, not with her like this, not ever. "Come baby. Come for me."

I pulled myself up, lifting up higher on her body so I hit her deeper and her clit harder. With her face in my chest, she pressed her mouth against my skin, at first to kiss and suck but then to muffle. I still worried that she would be heard, my name loud and clear to me even as her sounds vibrated on my flesh. It didn't stop me from coming, her tensing and slickening from her release made it impossible to focus on anything else at the moment. I had to press my face into her pillow, my grip on her headboard causing it to pop as I squeezed it hard, using it to pull myself into her a few more times.

I rolled to her side, her remaining still for a few moments and I watched the moonlight reflect and dance off the sweat on her as her chest moved up and down. Her head turned to me, catching me but I didn't even flinch. "Feel better now?"

Her whisper didn't hide her amusement, having crawled into the bed with her half manic with my need. I told her I needed her while I nearly ripped her clothes in half with it. "Yeah. A lot better."

"Good. I feel better too. I half expected you to break my bed the way you were acting when you got here."

She rolled, pressing her naked body to my side and I seriously considered breaking her bed now. "No. I wanted to make love to you. Not fuck you. I do that too often as it is."

"You know I don't care. I like it either way. Especially when we both come."

"You and I always come."

"I know. But my friends say that it doesn't always happen every time. Not like it does with us."

I pulled her tighter to me, pressing a sloppy kiss to her forehead, "That's because you and I are perfect together."

She giggled and wrapped a leg over my waist. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure you are actually too big for me."

That was new information. I mean I knew she was tight around me and I loved it, but that wasn't necessarily the case for her. "Did I hurt you?"

Even with my fear, her smile remained and it calmed me a little. "A little. At first. But now..." She pulled herself the rest of the way on top of me, laying her body over mine like a blanket. "Now we fit together perfectly."

Her lips danced on mine for a few long minutes, my tip tapping her entrance as she kept her legs wrapped around me. When she pulled away, she was already blushing hard, looking down at me with shy eyes.

"I want to give you head."

"Okay."

Like I was going to say no? It didn't really matter if she did or didn't, I was going to reciprocate as soon as she stopped, even if I didn't come.

"Can you...teach me?"

Oh, god...no way I was going to survive this. The look in her eyes, determination, she was definitely going to make me come in her mouth and I damn near lost it just with that look in her eyes alone.

"Okay."

_15 years later…_

Years later and I was still treating Serena like a fucked up teenager, screwing her whenever and wherever I could as hard as I could. Coiled into my side, Serena hadn't said much since we left the convention center. There was more to the memory she had than good sex, I could tell. I just wish I could remember.

Maybe that was it, my lack of memory? Maybe I said or did something bad? Or important and me not remembering has pissed her off? But then again, she would be on the other side of the car if she was pissed, not almost in my lap, using me as her pillow.

It was something though and my heart tripped over the fear that was mounting from it. Because I knew it was big. 'Never want to see you again if you fuck this up' big. I really needed to remember and fast, Serena feeling like she was slipping through my fingers yet again.

"Serena...I...I love you."

She shifted, digging in deeper to my side. "I know that."

"What's wrong then?"

The tension her body suddenly held was impossible to miss as was her pulling away from me. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

I pulled her back to me as gently as possible while she fought me. "The hell it isn't. What did I do? Last night, what did I do that you remembered? Did I say something? Do something you didn't like?"

Damnit, I was always too rough with her and now my drunken and stupid ass self had done something awful to her.

"No! You didn't do or say anything! It's fine!"

"Serena, don't push me away again."

She actually stopped pushing against my hold, "Fine, I'm not, I'm right here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Her eyes on the floor, she refused to look at me, muttering her words to the carpet.

I twisted her face back up to mine, glaring at her, "I want you to tell me the truth!" Silence reigned out and I caved, just wanting her to stay firmly planted in my arms, "Fine. Don't say anything. I'm sorry Serena. For whatever I said or did, I didn't mean it and I will do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Her eyes were wide in what looked like fear. "You don't...you don't even know what it was. How can you say that?"

"It doesn't matter," her face fell even more, "if it has you this upset, it doesn't matter what it was, I'm sorry and I won't do it again. If you just tell me what it was…"

She twisted in my hold again, "Just forget it."

The laugh that came from me was far from my control, a mixture of tension and fear rolled into it and making it sound desperate. "I already have now haven't I?"

But at least it got a giggle from her, Serena shaking her head at me as she stared out the window. She was silent again, and far from me so I left her, giving her a few minutes to herself before I tried again.

The hotel was nearing and I didn't know which room she planning on staying in tonight. But, those plans were going to be to stay in mine by the time the car stopped or I would drag her to it.

Damn. I was too rough, even in my head.

I slid up to her this time, trapping her between me and the door. She tensed again, keeping her face pointed out the window, but I saw her glance back at me a few times. Even without looking, she knew I was there, my breath on her bare neck. Waiting a second more, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her back into my chest. Nearly limp, fell to me without a fight, a hand on mine as it rested on her belly.

But then I floundered, not knowing what to say. How the hell do you fix what you don't know? I could tell her how I felt again, but that helped little in the past, what the fuck could it do now?

The silence was drowning me, Serena letting her head fall back to my shoulder in it. The exasperated sigh she released was deafening in comparison. I may have had her in my arms, but I was losing her fast.

When I first started out in the operation room, I was scared shitless. The only thing that got me through it? Dr. Houser and his fucking music. The idiot loved Sinatra and forced me to sing with him. It worked though, then and now, the singing I did to Serena back at that dance bar had her like puddy in my arms while I was just trying like hell not to fall to my knees before her.

Flirting with another woman in front of her had not gone as expected, but I was pissed and hurt.

Now, I was scared out of my mind again, her foot halfway out the door and I was just holding on for dear life. Most would probably say 'fuck it' and walk away. And maybe I should, but I loved her too much to give up just yet. And whatever had her hedging her bets was my fault, so I had to fix it or it would eat me alive for the rest of my life knowing I had her and pushed her away.

So I did the only thing I could think of, starting off with humming in her ear. She tensed again, this time in surprise and it soon relaxed away when I had words slipping off my tongue.

"_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a, Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me"_

She shifted, turning to face me, her blue eyes filled with tears. But I didn't stop, because I wasn't done. Not until she kissed me and begged me to never let her go. Like I planned anyway.

"_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you"_

Her hands were on the sides of my face, holding me still while her lips brushed mine. Always the sweet one, she had my heart racing with the simple gesture. Over in a flash, her head was against my chest, her hands now holding tight to the lapels of my jacket. Curling herself up as much as she could, I wrapped myself around her in return, her knees in my stomach.

"I love you too."

My heart wouldn't stop tripping over itself, a combination of elation and fear threatening to rip me in half. "Then stop pushing us apart."

Her head shook, a silent gesture and I prayed she would say it. My prayers getting answered soon enough. "I won't. I'm sorry. Just hold me, Darien, and never let go."

oOo

A couple of fools we were, Darien trying like hell to keep his word of not letting me go as we made our way through the lobby. And then in the elevator which we shared with a fairly large group. The hall to his room was empty, pulling me up bridal style into his arms for the rest of the journey.

"I didn't do this last night. Or rather, this morning."

My heart squeezed painfully with fear, "Do you remember that? The time we got married?"

He looked at me quizzically and I worried I had given myself away a little. "I don't remember anything about the actual ceremony or hours before. But I do remember after, including the time."

"You do?"

"Do you remember? The ceremony? Is that why you were upset? Because I don't?"

I tore away from his gaze, looking at the encroaching door instead. "No, I remember nothing."

Less than 24 hours and I was lying in our marriage. And it wasn't my first lie but those lies earlier that day were more to myself than to him, protecting my heart when it was pointless.

He nearly dropped me trying to get the key out of his pocket and in the door. I tried to get down many times but he wouldn't let me, not letting me stand on my own feet until we were firmly inside the room. Once down, he left me and I stood unsure of myself still. I was waffling in my decision on sharing my memory with Darien. He deserved to know didn't he?

"You want to just order room service?"

He had a menu in his hands, glancing back at me from the room's phone he stood by. But he soon dropped it, taking in whatever look I had on my face and coming to my side.

"Serena...I don't really know what else to tell you...to make you stay."

My heart hit my stomach, bouncing up and back in place again as if on a trampoline. "What are you talking about?"

Taking a step closer, he ran his fingers down my arm to my elbow. "You...you keep looking like...you want to run and never look back."

The fear in his voice was palpable and I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his neck firmly. "How can I run from you? You're my husband!"

"And if I wasn't? What would you do?"

"I..I don't know, what do you mean?"

He pulled back, hands on my arms to keep me at a small distance. "What if, we never got married? This day, this whole day would have been completely different, wouldn't it?"

"I..I guess so…" He released me and started to pace, now it looked like he was going to run, "what do you want me to say, Darien? That us working together to piece our night back together didn't make a difference? Because it did. If it weren't for the rings on our fingers I would have walked out that door this morning and you would have let me!"

"No! I would have gone after you regardless!"

"Then what are we even talking about?!"

I was shouting, but so was he, his eyes wild as they searched my face. But then, like the winds of a sail, he calmed and fell back to some version of complacency. "Nothing. We are talking about nothing. Because we did wake up with rings on our fingers, didn't we? Are you hungry? You want your champagne and strawberries now?"

Shit. "No. No champagne. No more alcohol."

He chuckled and went back to the menu while I reeled from events past. Struggling in vain to figure out just what the hell was going on with us.

oOo

I forced myself to eat. Not that it wasn't delicious or that I wasn't hungry. But I wasn't really up for eating with all the things I had eating me. Darien was watching and I had a possible 'other' inside me that needed the nourishment. So I forced it all down.

Dinner long over, I laid in the dark next to him. We hadn't said much at all since we got back, other than Darien asking me if I was spending the night. I hadn't really even considered sleeping somewhere else, but the look on Darien's face told me he thought I might. A small nod from me and a text to Mina, and here we were. I don't think I could sleep tonight even if I had gone back to my room but at least it wouldn't be like a grave. Our 'honeymoon' was set to start tomorrow but it already felt like it was over, Darien on the other side of the large bed from me.

Which was why I felt him shift, rolling over until he was pressed into my back, his arms around me. It was just like the car, him impossibly close and in my ear. His hot breath washed down my spine, ridding me of the tension it held while his scent had the tension in my belly relaxing away with it.

"Serena...please. I can't lose you again."

I wanted to turn to face him, but he held me so tight I couldn't, his mouth making its way down my neck to my shoulder blade. It wasn't as if either of us could really say more than we already had and yet I still tried while he pressed his hot lips to the top of my spine.

"Darien...I'm not going anywhere…"

"Then why do you act like you are?"

I didn't have an answer, other than to tell him I might be pregnant and he insisted on it while wasted. I had let him, time and time again spill his seed inside me too. Last night and all day today, not saying a word about it not being safe. In the end, it was my fault because Darien clearly thought I was on the pill. And just how angry or scared would that make him? I was too scared to find out.

"I'm not…"

"Bull shit, Serena. Even after all these years, you still make all the same faces. You are scared and you want to run. Why?"

I fought off the tension that threatened, knowing he would feel it and it would be my tell. So instead, with his hold now looser thanks to his continued kisses to my skin, I turned to him. He seemed upset, wanting to continue his work on my skin. But my lips on his fixed that as did me pressing myself to him. The arm he had under my neck reached around and unclasped my bra, it and my panties all I had gone to bed in. His other hand pressed into my thigh, pulling it up on his hip. I put a hand into his briefs, running it down his bare chest and abs first. Darien had always been in shape back in High School. But he had done more than keep up with it over the years, his body plump and thick in places that only a man was.

Speaking of plump and thick, I grabbed a hold of his shaft, it stiffening more in my grasp. "Serena…"

My mouth on his neck, I bit him when his voice sounded hesitant. He groaned and grabbed my ass hard. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, treat me like your newly wedded wife and make love to me."

Nothing I said, other than the truth, was going to calm him. So I used my body, letting him put me on my back and pulling my hips off the bed for him to remove my panties. I kept my hand on his cock the entire time like a promise or ownership. It was mine and I wanted it inside me now.

A combination of my free hand and my feet had his briefs at his ankles. I had my legs around him and his tip pressed to my entrance when I stopped. "Do you have a condom?"

Stumbling in a confused stupor, he pulled his mouth from my breasts, sucking on them while I undressed him. His eyes on mine, I wondered if he could read my mind, the way he stared at me. "No. Do I need one?"

Thinking as quickly as I could, I smiled, "If you did, I guess it would be too late, huh?"

Eyebrow twerked, his eyes didn't leave mine as he shifted his hips. My hold on him disappeared as he disappeared inside me. Crying out, I arched into him and he licked and nipped at my chest as I offered it to him. I had barely settled, my body just finishing in stretching around him in a delicious manner when he fell down on me and to my ear.

"I trust you, Serena. And you should trust me too."

He started thrusting and I felt sick, my stomach turning from his words. For the first time in my life, I struggled to come with Darien, my guilt trying to keep me from it. But he would never stop without me finding my end, seeing me struggle and pulling out to flip me over. On my knees with my face in the pillows, he rode me slow but deep, large cock rippling against my walls and creating a tickle that I desperately needed scratched. I rocked back into him and he grunted his approval, glad to see me get my act together.

One arm around my ribs, his thumb brushed the bottom of my breast as he rocked me. His other hand slid up and down the back of my thigh, eventually coming to rest in between. It was his fingers in my folds that were my undoing, finding and pressing my clit in circles while he pounded me, his tip ramming my womb.

He stopped when I finished, waiting for me before pulling out again. This time, he put me on my side and remained on his knees, pulling my legs up till my ass hit his pelvis. One leg on his shoulder, the other bent at the knee around his hips, he held my lower half up off the bed and fucked me. The angle was strange and new to me, but after a short adjustment period, aka Darien ramming into me continuously, I quickly started to love it. I had to grab anything I could, feeling like I was falling as I came hard again, only faster.

One last time, he flipped me onto my back, never leaving me as he twisted inside me. Ducking under my leg, he soon laid on top of me, moving at a slower pace while I tingled all over from my last orgasm.

I pulled my knees up to his armpits and he bent his back, going deeper. Then I crumbled, screaming as loud as I could while I did. Darien came in the middle...deep inside me. And god help me, I didn't move, Darien helping me to hold his offering inside me until he grew soft. When he rolled off of me, he held me tight, my back to his chest while he gently rubbed my ribs down to my womb and back again.

I wanted to ask, ask him if he did it on purpose, if he was still trying to have a baby with me on purpose. But I was too fucking scared. Scared he didn't know I wasn't on the pill, that he had only done it thinking there was no consequence and because it felt fucking amazing. Mostly, I was afraid of his reaction in general, not meaning to break me with his lack of glee at the idea of having children with me. It wasn't fair, because he would be blindsided, not expecting such a thing so soon. Even knowing that, I knew I wouldn't be able to control my feelings, that it would hurt me and scare me.

None of it was fair, how I felt, how he didn't know and how I kept all of it from him as he started to snore softly in my ear. So instead, I snuggled deeper into his hold, made a small prayer that when we woke everything would be alright, and joined him in oblivion.

oOo

I was alone when I woke, the bed showing signs of it being shared. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I saw that I had missed several calls, but that wasn't what had me jumping out of bed and rushing for my clothes. It was almost 11 am, check out time. I needed to go get my stuff out of my room and move it to the new one Darien had rented for us.

Fuck the heels, I carried them in my hand as I made for the door. Darien was nowhere in sight but I didn't have time to search. We would just have to find one another later somehow, neither of us even having the other's number. I could get it from Raye! She had it!

How fucked was it that I didn't even have my husband's number and I might be knocked up by him?

I flung the door open but froze instantly, whispers angry and rushed. Two heads of black hair stood very close to one another, in a heated conversation. Darien had on pants thankfully so that quelled some of my fear. But his shirt was wide open as if he had rushed out here similarly to me.

Raye was fully dressed and looking prim and proper as always. Besides, Raye would NEVER do that to me or to Jared. Neither noticed me though and I wanted to call out and alert them, but their words hit me first.

"So WHAT if she doesn't know! It doesn't make a difference, not to me!"

"You're going to tell me the fact that your marriage is a lie doesn't make a difference? To Serena!"

"Raye...please…"

"She deserves to know! And I have kept up this charade long enough!"

Finally, my voice found purchase, sputtering and making both of them jump. "What charade?"

Darien recovered first, spinning to me and grabbing hold. "It doesn't matter…"

"It does too! Serena, your so-called marriage…"

"Will be rectified soon enough!"

Raye shoved Darien hard and he lost his hold on me, Raye replacing him. "Serena, sweetheart, you aren't really married."

"What?"

Darien had collected himself but was fuming next to Raye. "Apparently, your friends found us first that night. Remember? Us leaving for the chapel? They stopped us in the lobby…."

_Nine hours before the shit hit the fan…._

Both of us were giggling, sloppy and all over the place with one another. It was nearly two am but there were still plenty of people in the lobby to watch us too. Of course, there were though, it was Vegas.

My arm was around Darien's neck while his around my waist, the two of us trying to support each other. Well, I was trying to support myself, I don't know what Darien was doing, continuously tickling me.

A wall of women suddenly stood before us...or maybe they were there the whole time I'm not sure. But they all looked confused and some pissed. Probably due to the man I was wrapped around, previously sworn enemy turned 'love of my life'.

"Serena...what are you doing?"

"And where have you been?"

Amy seemed concerned while Lita was pissed. I kept my hold on my man and he didn't falter either. "You really want to know?"

"Oh god, no, Serena don't answer…" Raye tried to stop me but it was far too late for that.

"I've been in the bathroom, a hallway, and all over Darien's hotel room fucking our brains out."

Darien laughed and I swung myself around to catch his mouth for a moment. I heard a few 'ews' and one 'aw' I assumed came from Mina. Darien's hold only tightened, but he still pulled me back, continuing with our plans as he moved towards the women who stood between us and the door.

"If you'll excuse us now, we have an appointment."

Amy had a hand on my shoulder, holding us both as we were attached firmly to each other. "An appointment where?"

"A chapel! We're getting married!"

Mina squealed with excitement, "Can I be a bridesmaid?!"

"Of course! You're all welcome to come, but we have to hurry or we will lose our spot."

Darien was pulling me along even though he didn't need to, I was ready and willing to be his wife forever. But Raye had a hold on me, "You are both wasted! No way you can legally enter into this!"

I pulled from her hold and practically climbed up on Darien to get away. "You can't stop us! Raye, we love each other!"

"Oh god, you're so wasted!" Lita cried, a hand hitting her forehead.

"Wasted on love!" I countered, Darien nodding in agreement.

"Girls, I know I...I fucked up before…"

"Me too! It was my fault too!"

I squeezed his neck tight, no longer on the floor as I held most of my weight off of it and on Darien. He held me in return, taking over the work while Lita and Raye tried to pull us apart again. "I know we fucked up but I love her more than anything and I want to be with her!"

"Then DATE first you IDIOTS!" Lita screamed.

"Why?! Why should we? We know what we want and we want to be together! That's not going to change…" I begged.

"When the booze works its way out of your systems and you wake up in a puddle of regret with your hangover?"

"Wow, Raye you are really good with words!"

"Shut up Darien and put her down!"

Darien and I both just held on tighter to each other, a small crowd starting to gather around and then chant, "Let them Wed...Let them Wed…"

Mina joined, standing a small distance from the others as if part of the crowd, pumping her fist in rhythm with the chant until Amy went and collected her. "Perhaps this isn't the best place for this guys." Amy rationalized, "Let's take this to our room."

"NO! We have to go to the chapel!"

I now had my legs wrapped around Darien in the middle of the lobby, not giving a damn in the slightest. Amy gently pulled on my middle as she spoke softly. "We can marry you up in the room. Wouldn't that be nice? Having a dear friend marry you instead of a stranger?"

It did actually. "You...you can do that?"

"Like hell we wi…" Amy elbowed Lita, cutting her off, "yeah sure sweetheart, we can do that if that's what you want?"

Mina was bouncing beside me, "Can I still be a bridesmaid?"

_Painstakingly now…_

"We took you both up to the room, pretended to get officiated online, and 'married' you."

"But the rings…"

"Darien had already bought them. The shop inside the hotel? Remember?"

It was hazy, but now that she mentioned it, I remembered a nice lady sizing my finger for the ring now on it. "But...we were together when we woke up...naked…"

Raye paled a little at that and her eyes glossed over slightly, "About that...you were dead set on consummating. And well...you had already had sex several times according to both of you…"

"So you just let me leave? Wasted and thinking I was married? God, Raye, what the fuck?!"

She held up her hands at my shouts, a few small tears falling down her cheeks. "Amy swore it would be good for you. And I had my doubts but when I saw you two at the pool...Serena, you never looked happier, not in years!"

"You could have told me! You could have said something…" I stopped dead, realizing a certain someone remaining very silent, "And you!" He was leaning against our door, the door to the room, looking anywhere but at me, "How long did you know? Huh? Last night? When you asked me how I would feel if we weren't married?!"

"I remembered...right after we got back. While you were still sulking."

"I was sulking because…"

God, I still couldn't tell him. What was wrong with me? But now, it was even worse because there was nothing between us. It was all a lie.

Turning on my heel even as his eyes pierced me, I hurried away from both of them. "Where are you going?!"

I didn't even turn for Raye, too pissed at her for lying without a leg to stand on myself. "To pack!"

oOo

Lita hung her head in shame as I passed, not having the ability to keep me out. Mina looked unphased, but she had been pretty drunk that night too. It was likely, she remembered as much as Serena or I did.

Raye was nowhere in sight or Amy so no one stopped me as I went towards the room Serena had gone into yesterday to change. I stood there, dumb as Amy sat on the bed with my blonde. Serena had her back to me while Amy caught my eyes for a second but said nothing...to me.

"I'm sorry Serena that we lied but even you have to admit it was good for you."

She released a sad laugh that broke my heart a little bit more. "How? How was it good for me to go through all of that?"

Amy's eyes danced to mine again as she leaned over and took Serena's hand. She wanted me to hear this. "Because. You opened up, did and said things that, regular single Serena never would have said to the man that broke her heart all those years ago. With him as your husband, he had nowhere to run, so to speak."

Serena nodded and I felt my heart beat a little, it having stopped for a second there as Amy spoke. "Yeah, but it was all a lie. Everything. You're right, I never would have had the courage to say those things and Darien never would have said those things at all."

"That's not true!"

She jumped, spinning to me and then jumping off the bed. Amy remained, watching while Serena furiously packed. "What are you doing here, Darien?"

"I'm coming to remind you of our plans? You and me, three days alone in Vegas?"

"You mean on our honeymoon? Ha!"

Amy took that as a cue to leave, quietly jumping off the bed and closing the door behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you? I have repeatedly told you I love you and you keep throwing it back in my face!"

Giving up, she threw the clothes she held into the open suitcase, a mess of cloth sticking out everywhere. "It was all fake Darien! A lie made up by my friends to keep us from making a _huge_ mistake!"

"Mistake?!"

Her hands flew up to cover her tear-stained face and I took the opportunity to move closer to her. "Yes, Darien, a mistake. Us getting married after only a few hours together after _15 years_ is crazy! Insane!"

"Okay, I'll admit, getting married would have been crazy and it's probably a good thing we didn't really do it," her hands fell in fists, taking note how much closer I was to her now, "But you and me? Us together? That's not crazy, Serena. And nothing I said or did to and with you in the last 24 hours was a lie!"

She tried to go back to her packing but I pushed her back from it and closed the suitcase hard. "How would you know what was or wasn't real? Up until a few hours ago, you thought nothing you said mattered because the worst that could ever happen was already done!"

"Don't do that, don't act like none of this mattered to you. Like I don't matter to you because that, Serena, is the lie! You love me and you know it. You have for years just as I have loved you."

Her fist clenched with her jaw, turning away from me and facing the wall in silence. She had nothing to say to me. And it only made my patched up heart shatter all over again.

"You know what, I'm done." She turned, eyes wide at me, "I'm done trying to prove myself to you. I love you, Serena, I really do. More than anything in this world but all you do is break me. And I can't do it anymore."

Her mouth popped open as if to say something, but anything short of 'I love you, don't go' wouldn't fix this. And I wasn't really sure that would fix it either. I just couldn't take anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was mistaken, there is one more chapter after this. I don't know my own fics guys. My excuse? Too many to keep track. Anywho, there is this chapter and then the epilogue. So we are almost there. If enough ask nicely, I might post the epilogue this week.
> 
> Going to post the first (that I know of) fic for the Halloween Party me, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88 are hosting this month. Please feel free to post your own and share it, just tag one of us on Tumblr so we know. Or just come and read! Either is fine!
> 
> After this wraps, I will need another fic to start posting and have close to a handful finished or super close to done. Honestly, if you guys voted for one that wasn't finished then it would help push me to do so. I'm going to post the synopsis for those on my Facebook page (Aya Faulkner) and Tumblr (faulkner-blog) for you guys to read and vote on. If you've sent me a suggestion, I'm still working on those so continue to be patient. All of you have so thanks for being awesome.
> 
> Shout outs to betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88. Check them out where ever you can find them cause they have a lot of great stuff to offer for all.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"_It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away" -Frank Sinatra_

Wednesday...hump day...and here I was, sitting at my desk. It was like none of it ever happened. Except, it did. If Darien and I had really gotten married, we would be fresh back from our 'honeymoon'. And I would still be hesitating to take a pregnancy test, but at least I would have a legally binding attachment to the man to make his words stick.

Not hearing from Darien helped, that is, it helped in pretending it never happened. It was just as it was before, for 15 years I hated Darien and in one night I realized, I loved him. All that time spent being angry? Such a waste. I had never held a grudge in my life until Darien or since. I guess that should have been my first clue that he was special.

Hatred, love, anger, passion, overwhelming emotions in general only one person ever made me feel any of those things. And he wasn't talking to me.

Sure, we never traded information, my almost-husband and I not needing to when we were attached at the hip. But if he wanted to talk to me, he could get my number from Raye!... Just like I could get his from her….if I wanted to.

I shuffled the deck of letters in front of me, needing to answer three times as much as usual to pay for the trip I just took. My trip to hell and back. Somehow, my legs were still sore, as if my body was telling me what it missed. I already knew what I was missing, I didn't need my damn heart and body telling me!

I screwed up. I knew it, the girls knew it, their faces knew it, my heart knew it, and Darien knew it so now I was getting punished for it. The only communication I have had from any of the girls was the occasional check-in and Mina making sure I was still showing up for her wedding. I was the maid of honor, of course, I was!

I wonder if Darien had backed out yet?

Focus. I needed to get this done. The silence I gave the girls and they gave me was a needed respite, able to put all my focus on my work. My mom called, that was inevitable. But other than checking that I got home okay, my phone was relatively silent and I promise it didn't bother me in the slightest. Except when it did ring or buzz and whatever was there was not from Darien.

Reading through the stack, most of them were the same old thing; how do I get him to say I love you, what if she spends the night, why do I date girls like my mother and the like. Until I came upon one at the bottom of the stack.

_Dear Cindy Ask_

_I have been in love with a girl for half of my life. We dated when we were young, but it didn't work out. It ended badly and we didn't see each other for years. But when we did? Fireworks, it was like no time had passed, I was a kid again and my love for her had never faltered. And we said things, things that you can't take back. But then she did, claiming it was all a mistake when I know it wasn't. She loves me just as much as I love her. 15 years, Cindy, I have waited for this girl and I had her. But then she tore away from me and tore my heart to pieces. I don't know what to do Cindy, my heart is already in pieces and I can't take anymore._

_Thank you,_

_Shattered Heart_

Darien knew about my dating advice column, even though he never told me how. And he said he had read everything I ever wrote. So was this his way of communicating with me or was it just a coincidence?

Whether it was him or not, I couldn't waste the opportunity. Because if it wasn't him, I had to hope he still read my column.

_Dear Shattered Heart,_

_It sounds to me like you and this girl went through a lot. After 15 years, it still can be too much for a person to go from one way of thinking or feeling to another so quickly. Give her some time. And if you really, truly love her, then don't give up. If you could have moved on, be happy with someone else then you would have. And so would she. The fact that the two of you are still 'waiting' says volumes. So just wait a little longer. And fight. Always fight. Because if she is worth it, then it is a no brainer, you fight for her till your last breath._

_Sincerely,_

_Cindy Ask_

_15 years ago..._

"Wow. So this is your place?"

I glanced back, black hair dancing as he nodded in silence, leaning against a wall to watch me. I went back to taking it all in. Sure, it was small, but it was more than I had. The studio apartment I now stood in was twice the size of my bedroom but it included a kitchen and bathroom along with a spot sectioned off with a small couch and tv. The bed was large, dark green sheets and a striped comforter, it looked like a boy's bed. And it was, it was Darien's bed.

"You live alone? Where are your parents?"

He shrugged, pushing off the wall and walking towards me. "Gone. Dad left us and Mom met some guy and left her life behind for him. Left me behind for him. He didn't want kids."

Standing before me, I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders even as tears fell down my cheeks. "Oh, Darien. I'm so sorry."

Shrugging was his defense mechanism, something Amy taught me about when I liked to roll my eyes at things I didn't like. It was a 'tell' and Darien did it when something upset him and he didn't want to talk about it. So I didn't, moving on to other things while he ran his hands up and down my back and ass.

"How did you afford this place?"

He smirked, lowering his face to mine as if to kiss me but stopped short. "A grandfather of mine died and he felt bad for how his son behaved, leaving me a nice chunk of money."

"What?"

"Yeah Serena, I'm loaded. How do you see me now?"

My head tilted to the side on its own, confused. "I see you the same, Darien. I'm not sure I understand the question. But I do feel bad for you, not getting to know your Grandfather at least. He sounds like a nice guy."

"I don't want your pity."

"I didn't offer you any."

He smirked and finally kissed me, grabbing me by my ass to pull me closer. I could feel his need for me in his pants as he pressed me to it hard. When he pulled away, I was ready for him to throw me on his bed, but he didn't.

"Most girls, when they come here, don't even ask. They just start stripping and…"

"Darien, I swear to god if you finish that sentence…"

"Sorry. I just mean...you are the only one who knows, Serena. Most just think my parents work a lot out of town so they set me up with a place. And most just want to take advantage of that."

I was still miffed, him telling me and reminding me of the others he had been with before me, so I didn't look at him. "Yeah, well, pretty sure the only one taking advantage here is you of me."

His hand dipped from my ass to my thighs, lifting me and catching me off guard. A few seconds in the air and holding on for dear life and my back hit the bed. Darien was on top of me, pressing me down into it.

"Believe me, I feel really bad about that all the time, Serena."

He said that, but then he started kissing and biting my neck while grinding his rough, jean covered hard-on into my middle. "I can see you are...really torn up about it…"

"Oh yeah, let me show you."

Talking done, he lifted my shirt over my head, moving quickly to my jeans and getting them bunched up at my feet. Bare down to my bra and panties, Darien stripped himself before me at a medium pace. Wanting me to watch but also wanting to hurry. There was no rush really, I had all day and so did he. Darien was just eager as always and so was I, my panties wet already.

Something Darien discovered for himself, laying back on top of me and sliding his hand inside them. "Hmmm...someone is excited."

He chuckled when I smacked him, getting his shoulder. But then he slipped his fingers inside me and started pumping them, causing me to moan. Rolling off to my side, he kept one hand in my panties and watched me. I could feel my flush travel down my skin, wanting to tell him to look away but unable, my mouth busy with sounds from his touch. He finally stopped watching, only to lay down next to me with his mouth in my ear.

"God, you're so wet, Serena." His husky whisper and words only had me flushing more but I still couldn't get my mouth to form words. "And tight. Fuck you are so tight. I can't...I can't wait anymore."

Fingers gone, busy pulling my panties till they joined my jeans, my legs were lifted so Darien could climb in between and under. Back on top, he gave no warning as he thrust inside me, but he rarely gave me a heads up, liking the element of surprise.

I arched; my body feeling incredibly full on the edge of uncomfortable. Darien and I had only been...screwing for a couple of weeks now and I still wasn't used to him inside me. Even with his daily 'doses' since our first time. It had hurt, but I still didn't regret giving Darien my virginity. Maybe I would one day, but not today as he moved slowly in and out of me, finally slowing down.

My feet brushed the floor, Darien having thrown me to the middle of his bed. Now he stood, taking me with him as he lifted my hips off the mattress. My head was in my chest and constricted my throat, but I still managed to yell as his balls slapped my ass.

"Darien!... Oh god...I'm coming!"

He didn't stop, not that I expected him to, but he did slow while his cock seemed to thicken. "Oh, Serena...you are...the best...the fucking best…"

He was coming too, not hesitating to do it with me or inside me. I loved that about our lovemaking. Although Darien would call this a fuck, I thought of all our times together as lovemaking. Because I loved him and I loved being with him.

When he finished, he pulled out but still climbed on top of me. Slow, deep kisses helped to take my breath away, it already fleeting from orgasming so hard. I worked my pants and panties the rest of the way off with some, not so graceful, pushes and pulls with my legs and feet. All so I could wrap myself around him more.

He had my face cupped, his thumb gently brushing my cheek as he wrapped his lips around one of mine and switch to the other, back and forth. The other hand, it dug under me and unhooked my bra. Slow and subtle, Darien had my bra loose and resting on my ribs before leaving my lips for my breasts. A nipple in his mouth, he rolled the flesh of my other breast around in his hand, his fingers finding the other pert pebble and pinching it. He switched, putting his mouth on the one he pinched and pinching the one that had been in his mouth. It all had me wiggling and moaning under him as I had never come in my life or something. Then he pulled my bra off me completely and licked the skin in between, lapping up whatever sweat I had there.

"Ew! Darien!"

He chuckled, "What? You taste good."

His mouth on mine for a few minutes, he pulled away and left my sight, a smirk on his lips. I found him by sitting up, his head already between my legs. "What are you doing…"

I felt his tongue on me and it cut me off, air escaping my lungs in response. I had to suck more in as he continued to lick. Placing his tongue inside me had me falling back off my elbows and Darien groaning, removing it a few minutes later.

"You taste so good, baby. So sweet. Like candy."

His tongue went in me again and I struggled, failing a few times at getting my words out. "You...you hate sweets…"

"Not yours."

The conversation was over, Darien's tongue busy while mine was tied. Darien was the first to ever put anything inside me; his fingers and his cock and now his tongue. I couldn't tell which one I liked the most, all of them bringing me to the brink and back like now, my body pumping hot blood through me, uncontrolled. And something hot and wet between my thighs that Darien lapped up this time.

So when Darien returned to my side, a cocky grin on his face, I had no answer for him. "Which do you like best? What do you like me to fuck you with the most, Serena?"

I had to mull it over, Darien placing wetness on my shoulder and arm while he waited. "I like...you…"

"It's all me, Serena, be more specific."

He wanted me to say it, never being much for dirty talk. Well not that I knew, I had never really tried. "I like...your...cock…." I felt my cheeks burn before the word left my mouth. "Because then we...we come together."

Darien dug his hands under my ribs, pulling me up to him on his side. "You like my cock huh? Because we come together? Do you want to make me come, Serena?" I nodded, nerves keeping me from speaking, "Then get on top."

My flush was the only thing keeping me warm, my blood now running cold. "What? I don't...I can't…"

"Yes, you can." Darien planted his face into my neck, biting and sucking on my skin in a tantalizing manner, only breaking to speak to me. "Serena, you are so beautiful and sexy. If you were on top of me...god I think I would lose it in a few seconds."

"Re...really?"

Kneading my flesh, his hands were everywhere. He was trying to butter me up and turn me on, and it was working. "God yes. Think about it, Serena. You, bouncing on my _cock_, in control of just how _deep _I go in you?"

He was in my ear, purring and enunciating all the right words. It made a tickle run down my spine and rest in between my thighs. "Okay."

Still in my ear, I tried to push him onto his back but he wouldn't let me. "Okay? Serena, I'm asking you to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me, Serena?"

My tickle grew and was now an itch, one I needed to scratch. "Yes."

"Then say it."

I hesitated and Darien ran a hand from my ass to my folds, tickling me more and making my itch swell. "I want...I want to _fuck_ you, Darien."

He didn't stop, running circles into my clit, "Yeah? How bad?"

Pressing down hard, I felt myself slicken inside. "Oh GOD, so much!"

"Tell me! Tell me how much, Serena!"

"Darien, I want to fuck you so bad!"

Flopping onto his back, his hands left me until I climbed on top, now resting on my thighs. He was going to make me do it all. Which included putting him in, something I had never done before. Wrapping a hand around him, he hissed and I let go, worried I had hurt him. But he stroked my thighs and I started to not care if I hurt him or not. Because I was going to make him feel real good in a second anyway.

Grabbing him again, I placed him, keeping my hold on him until I couldn't anymore. I had him fully inside and he had long ago stopped watching, his head back as he panted.

Now what?

Moving my hips felt amazing so I kept doing it. More and more, harder and harder I moved back and forth on top of his hips. But it wasn't enough. So I did as he said, I bounced, pulling him in and out with my small jumps. It all felt fantastic, especially with me the one in control.

Darien grabbed my ass and pulled me down, holding me to him to grind some more. "God...that's it...fuck me, Serena…"

I had never felt more powerful in my life, making Darien say my name as he came from me thrusting on him. It was probably why after he came, I didn't stop, working him back up to full mast with my hips before he got so limp he came out.

Bouncing again, I felt wetter than usual, thanks to him coming once already. It worked like a lubricant, Darien groaning even louder than before. He grabbed my hands, threading his fingers and pulling me so I was at an angle. It hit a new spot on me, making me whimper. But he wouldn't let go, holding me in place even as I ground into him. He pulled me down further, releasing my hands and grabbing my hips instead.

"Turn around."

I didn't question it, I was far too turned on and into all, we did to ever ask anything. I just did.

My back to him, I couldn't see his face as I sat down on him, but I could hear him. "Good God Serena, you are fantastic."

He really didn't need to say such things. I didn't know if they were true or not, but I was far too hot to care, not waiting to rock on him some more. And I found I liked the new position. A LOT.

Noises and dirty things were spilling out of my mouth. And I couldn't seem to stop it. "Oh, God...Darien...you've turned me...into a pervert...I love it...I love your cock….you're so big...I love it when you….fuck me….oh please...fuck me, Darien…"

He sat up, grabbing me by my breasts to hold me still. "Okay."

A single hard scoot and we were on the edge of the bed, Darien helping me bounce on top of him. The sound of our skin slapping filled his apartment along with my voice.

"I..I can't...Darien….I'm going to...lose my mind...I'm going to...to come…"

"Come, baby."

He was growling in my ear, his hands moving to my ass to lift me and down on him. My entire body clenched tightly, overwhelmed by the intense sensations that traveled up and down it. I released above and below, wetting Darien's lap and squealing as I did.

I was liquid, the only thing keeping me off the floor was Darien's arms around me. We had stilled, save for his mouth as he pressed hot kisses to my neck and spine. "You didn't...come…"

I felt him smile, his hold tightening. "It's okay. We have all day, baby."

oOo

My ceiling came into view and I felt like weeping...again. To make matters worse, I was horny. And it was worse than any time in the last 15 years. I missed Darien and I missed us.

Dreams of my teenage romance weren't helping, a not so subtle reminder of all Darien had ever been to me long before Vegas. He was my first. My first lover, my first love, my first orgasm, and the first to break me out of my sexual shell. There were things I had done and said with Darien I had never done with another.

I never gave or gotten head from another. Darien was the only one I had tasted and who had tasted me in return. I NEVER talked dirty in bed with others, I never felt comfortable enough to. And I never got so turned on that I wet my panties at the thought of anyone but Darien.

But I also never looked anyone in the eyes when we had sex. Or wanted to be in their arms long after we finished. And I obviously never wanted to marry them or have children with them.

Over a week had passed and I still hadn't dared to take the pregnancy tests I bought. Yes, testssss as I bought five boxes. So I had ten tests to use to be sure. And I had peed on not a single one.

Now I had a weekend full of being around others and Darien with that hanging in the air as well. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. Just seeing Darien again was going to be hard enough. Did he read my response to Shattered Heart? Was he Shattered Heart? It didn't matter if he was or wasn't as long as he read it. And I would know in a few hours, the rehearsal dinner tonight starting the long procession that was this weekend.

My nap went over the time I meant it to, now having to rush to get ready. No time for makeup, I washed my face clean of what remained smudged on my face from my pillow on it and made a quick braid of my crazy hair. At least I already had my dress out and ready to go, along with shoes and purse. I straightened the lace sleeve that had flopped over my shoulder, light pink chiffon making up the tight bodice that flared at my hips down to my knees. The gold moon necklace I wore sat right over my heart, a small amount of cleavage sticking out of the heart-shaped neckline. I loved this dress already, having bought it just for tonight. But I didn't love the heels I had to wear, quickly switching to wedges before I killed myself. Mina would just have to get over it.

I hesitated, the gold ring Darien had put on my finger sitting on the edge of my dresser, next to my other jewelry. I took it off when I got home...but still slipped it on from time to time. But now wasn't the time, shaking the thought from my head and rushing out the door.

Last to arrive, the girls looked as if they feared I wouldn't show at all. "Sorry! Overslept!"

"Really? Isn't that the same line you used in high school?"

My skin jumped, his voice digging under it as only his could. He sat in the front pew, everyone else standing around as Mina placed them. "Good! The maid of honor has _finally _arrived," Mina stepped up to me, taking all the focus back to her thankfully and glancing at my feet, "In the wrong shoes!"

"I couldn't Mina. They are little death machines!"

"They will be if you don't wear them! Tomorrow! No excuses!"

God, I was screwed. I was going to fall flat on my face in the middle of Mina's ceremony. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

When did he get behind me?! His breath was running down my spine as he spoke, Darien now standing right behind me. I felt something like a finger run down my back over the fabric of my dress.

"Nice dress. You look beautiful."

I tried to hold back the shiver up my spine but only managed to dampen it, Darien's finger still rubbing me so he for sure felt it. His chuckle confirmed it, touch and breath leaving me. I had to turn around to find him, the dark man milling his way to the back of the church. Hands in his pockets and his head down, he looked every bit the beautiful and vulnerable man I knew him to be. Dark gray slacks and an even darker blue button-up shirt, it made his tan skin look lighter, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He even wore dress shoes, the kind he wore when I went with him to his speech. The only thing a mess was his hair and I have a feeling that was my fault, Darien known for running a hand through it when irritated or nervous. And I made him both those things all the time.

Flocked by women and their SOs, we all went to the back of the church, the men getting information on who they would walk in. Then leaving us ladies to practice our walk down the aisle. I didn't need it, other than to make sure I didn't fall flat, because I was never going to be the one walking down it like Mina or Raye or Amy or Lita did. Because no way Darien was going to marry me now and if I wasn't walking to him, I didn't want to go.

Like now, Mina and me alone with her dad standing by. Both of us waiting to walk down the aisle towards the men we loved. But Mina had a much happier ending.

I took my first step and was stopped. "Wait!"

I could hear the others groan from the alter as Mina rounded on me, standing between me and my goal. "I know it's a risk but you have to at least let me try…"

"I didn't know all that happened in Vegas. Not until two days ago when Raye and Amy told me everything."

I glanced over her shoulder, everyone looking bored and not hearing a word as Mina whispered. "I know Mina, you were pretty drunk. Like me. Like Darien. Cause otherwise…"

"I would have approved. Made the others do it if they didn't."

"What?" All my friends had messed with my life severely that weekend and now the only innocent one was agreeing with their actions?

"You love him. And he loves you…" I tried to retort, but she hushed me, "You should have seen him, Serena, while we waited for you? He was a wreck, wringing his hands and fidgeting. His hair looked way nicer when he arrived."

I sighed, looking over her shoulder again to find dark blue ones staring right back at me. "I know. I messed up. But it's too late…"

"No it's not but it will be. If you don't tell him how you feel. For real Serena. Not drunk and not taking it back. And...Serena…" She grabbed both my shoulders tight and I had fear running up my spine from the look on her face. "You need to prepare yourself. Because Darien just confirmed his plus one. He is bringing a date tomorrow."

oOo

Another little tidbit EVERYONE hid from me, Darien had checked plus one way back when he RSVPed three months ago. For three months, he knew he was bringing someone? What the HELL was last weekend then? He said, quite plainly, that he was a free agent. That neither of us was seeing anyone. But here he was with a date?

These were the things I thought about as I dressed, the others giving me space as I fumed. I didn't say a word to any of them after Mina made her little reveal, especially not to Darien, who tried to hold me tighter than necessary whenever he could. Walking me back up the aisle behind Mina and Karl, at dinner when he let me go first inside and put a hand on my back when forced to sit next to me and putting an arm around the back of my chair. I had shrugged, pushed, and slapped all of it away. Because I was pissed, how dare he? Even before Vegas, he had planned to bring a date, knowing I would be here at this wedding and knowing I was the maid of honor to his best man. He had planned from the start to rub it in my face!

_Or maybe he just wanted something to fall back to if you had a date with you?_

My subconscious and I weren't getting along lately, it trying to rationalize Darien's actions against my fuming thoughts. It was only pissing me off more.

I tugged on the top of my dress, begging it to stay higher on my chest. How I was able to walk inside a church wearing this dress without getting hit by lightning, I wasn't sure. The others got to wear halter, spaghetti, or some kind of dress with a strap while I was left strapless. The others in dark orange, at least I got to wear a dark blush, Mina saying I got to be special. But in reality, I looked like shit in orange and Mina didn't want me ruining the pictures. But the style of my dress? Pretty sure Mina was just being cruel. My breasts were ready to pop out of the heart neckline no matter how tightly they were squeezed in. Like a second skin, I kept having to pull the material down as it continuously bunched on my thighs and hips when I moved.

Doing it once more, Raye had enough. "Would you stop it! You look fine!"

"Fine? This dress..keeps...riding up!"

"It's supposed to!" Mina squealed, grabbing and bunching the material back to what it was before I straightened.

With it 'the way it was intended' the hem now sat in the middle of my thighs. "This...is obscene."

"Serena, you look beautiful. Besides, it's not about you!"

Lita had a point and I felt shame. "You're right. Sorry, Mina."

"You're forgiven!" She said in a sing-songy voice, holding out a pair of heels to me.

I groaned but took them and put them on without further protest. I hissed as my toes started to ache right away from the high heel forcing my weight on them. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you practiced in them as I said!"

Mina was still singing, the others chortling while I sulked. Amy got to wear flats. So did Lita, but that was because she was so freaking tall. Raye wore heels every day like Mina, the two of them love the damn things. Why the hell did I have to wear them damnit?

"Because you are single and they are not. Plus it makes your legs and ass look great. And you need to be at your best today!"

Mina was reading my mind again and it didn't help, the reminder of the day I faced not making me any more willing to face it. But I forced a smile on my face and it slowly stopped being forced as we all finished getting ready for Mina's big day.

oOo

I was never asking someone to go with me to a wedding ever again. I knew checking plus one on the stupid RSVP was a mistake, but I also knew Serena would be at the wedding. My date was supposed to be a means to keep myself in check but I had needed that 'date' last weekend for that to work. At least bumping into Serena then had gotten all that awkward 'I still love you' sex out of the way. Wouldn't want that ruining Karl's wedding now, would we?

But I still didn't have a date three weeks out. So I literally asked the first person that showed me any interest and didn't make me want to pull my hair out. Now she sat in the crowd, watching me as I stood next to the groom. It was a terrible idea, bringing anyone I wasn't serious about to this because she was looking at me with those eyes. The ones Serena used to look at me from time to time but when she did it, my skin didn't crawl.

The only woman I had ever been serious about was about to walk down the aisle and I had my fucking date giving me 'I want to have your babies' eyes. I was _fucked_.

When a week had passed and I hadn't heard from Serena, I fucking confirmed my date, with Mina too. Then that letter was published. No matter how much I told myself to stop reading and waiting for Serena, I still pulled up her dating column twice a week, now that she was publishing more often. And the one that went up this week...well I was surprised it even got noticed. But Serena had no problems reading and responding to the one about us. And she wanted me to fight.

However, last night when I tested the waters, she did all she could to be away from me. I hadn't even started fighting for her and already she was pushing me away. Something that was only going to get worse when she saw I had a date with me. She probably already knew, Mina, giving her a heads up. I didn't know if Mina had told her I marked 'plus one' three months ago but if she had, then I was really fucked because it made last weekend look even worse. And I wasn't sure it could get much worse.

The music changed and I did what I could to ready myself for what was to come. Dark orange marched down the aisle and made me cringe. The girls all looked beautiful but Serena in orange? She once tried to buy an orange shirt back in high school. And I tried to be polite about how awful she looked in it even if the cut and the girl in it were gorgeous. Orange was not her color.

Imagine my shock when she appeared, a vision in dark blush. God, she was beautiful, it wasn't fair to the rest of the world, someone that gorgeous walking around. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, something my date probably noticed but I didn't care. Which spoke volumes since she was a very important person at the hospital.

Serena wobbled a little in her heels but otherwise was flawless, as usual. And she refused to look at me even as I stared openly at her. Probably for the best. If she flashed me her blue eyes now I might rush through the procession to be at her side. Kissing the maid of honor before the bride got kissed was most likely something that got you blacklisted.

Her eyes on her friend, a much better friend than me, I watched her as she watched the ceremony. Tearing up, she pulled a tissue from her hiding spot...in between her breasts, and dabbed her eyes. I was struggling as it was and here Serena drew even more attention to her beautiful skin.

The couple said 'I do' and rings, along with a lot of salivae, was exchanged while tears fell silently down Serena's cheeks, a smile curled on them. So it was only marrying me she was opposed to, not the practice. I still couldn't believe that I had her for even the short time that it was. Only to realize I never did and come crashing back to reality. I was still picking myself up off the floor from that. Serena's column helped some, but to be honest, I wasn't sure I was able to fight anymore.

She broke that part of me and it had yet to fix.

I just needed to focus on walking up the aisle with her. That's it. Then we had no reason to touch or talk ever again. Just make it through this night, a few more hours and I would be free. Who the fuck was I kidding? I would never be free of Serena's hold. It on me now as I took her arm.

The crowd roared as the couple in front of us passed and got to their feet. Almost to the lobby and Serena was doing well on her heels. But that thought came too soon.

Her hand went to my chest while mine around her waist, keeping her from falling any farther than that. I still had my arms around her when she got her balance back, her hand still on my chest as she stood to her full height. The heels took away a large chunk of the distance between our heights making our lips closer too.

Inches from each other, her blue eyes finally met mine and the entire crowd around us disappeared. I didn't even hear their cheers anymore, off to the side of the aisle as the others passed without sound. No matter how much time passed; days, weeks, years it didn't seem to matter, Serena still made my heart race and my blood pound at the sight of her. And if she was close? I lost all thought, something I had always believed was a youth thing. But I learned last weekend it was more than that and with her in my arms again after a long but short two weeks, it was proven yet again that Serena was the one that caused it. Not hormones, not age and not common sense, fighting off the urge yet again to kiss her.

"Darien..I...we need to talk…"

"So talk."

The pink on her cheeks matched her dress and I was pretty sure she wasn't mad right now. Fuck the things she had me imagining inside a church? Thoughts that were blown away when she frowned and a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Darien? Everything alright?"

I dropped my hold on Serena too late, but it was too late for a lot of things, turning and facing my 'date'. "Everything is fine, Lisa."

Her blood-red lipstick matched her hair, hair that I had liked before because it was a unique color. Which made me think of Serena's unique hair. Had I ever stopped thinking about or comparing women to Serena? I didn't really think about it before but now, it kept slapping me in the face.

My 'date' held out her hand to Serena and my heart fell into my stomach. "Lisa Beryl, Darien's date for the evening."

The flush on Serena's cheeks faded and paled. "Lisa...Beryl? That name is familiar to me…"

"Oh well, my family owns half of SanFran General."

"No..that's not it. Do you...work there too?"

I could see the wheels spinning in Serena's head but I didn't know what the end result was going to be. "Yes, I do! In HR. Why, did you apply there or something? Are you a Doctor too?"

Serena smirked, looking back at me with dead eyes. "No. I'm just a writer. A poor little nobody."

Already, I was offended and Serena hadn't said anything directly. I gently pushed Lisa towards the door, leaving Serena behind. "We have to take pictures now. I'll meet you at the reception."

"But how will I…"

"Someone will give you a ride. Pretty girl like you? It'll be easy."

Lisa smiled brightly, a cute flush on her cheeks. But it was still nothing compared to the woman behind me. I could feel her anger before I saw it, her lasers on me from the get-go. She said nothing, gliding past me and only wobbling a little bit as she passed. And I followed like the idiot I was, not waiting for her to let it all go.

"You have a problem with my date?!"

I was chasing her, Serena picking up her pace as we hit the parking lot. Even as I followed close behind and gave her no escape, she remained silent, something she did when she was really mad and it only heated my skin more whenever she did it.

Almost at the limo that was our ride, I grabbed her, pulling her back and holding her still. "Talk to me dammit. You said we needed to and here you are, running yet again!"

"I no longer have anything to say!"

"Bull shit!"

"Fine, you want me to talk?! So tell me, Darien. Did you fuck your date right before you left for your long weekend in Vegas? The two of you have been together for at least three months, so I'm sure you said 'goodbye'! And what was last weekend huh? You off on your own getting some 'strange'?"

"You are far from 'strange' Serena. I know every inch of your body better than my own."

"And Ms. Beryl? The woman you know nothing about, calling you in the middle of your trip? Was she just calling to give you your schedule or did you cut her off before the smooches and phone sex started?"

"Well since last weekend was a mistake and you act as if I don't exist, what difference does it make?!"

It would have been easy, telling her the truth. That Beryl was just a beard and we had talked maybe three times on anything other than work. Me asking her to this wedding one of those times. I had planned on taking her on a few dates before this wedding after I got back from Vegas. So today wouldn't be so weird. But then...Serena…

But my inner asshole was still heartbroken too, so I told her none of this, wanting to hurt her. More proof I didn't deserve her.

When we woke up, with those rings on our fingers, I thought she wanted me and there was little doubt. But now, with her tossing me to the floor over and over again, I wasn't sure if she ever wanted me. Ever loved me.

It still gave me little pride or reassurance, watching her nose wrinkle in disgust and her eyes and cheeks flood with tears. When she ran this time, I didn't stop her.

oOo

I hate him. I HATE him. I never want to feel this way about anyone ever again!

_You won't. Darien is the only one._

Good! I never want to see him again!

_Even if everything he just said was a lie?_

What are you talking about?

_Come on, you know as well as I do when Darien is lying. He does that thing with his hands, clenching them tight at his sides?_

He does that when he's angry too.

_Oh, and I suppose he stares at your mouth instead of looking at your eyes when he is just angry?_

No, but he does when he wants me to say something in particular.

_And did you say anything he wanted to hear? Anything he needed to hear?_

….No…

_So. He lied._

Why?

_Who knows. To hurt you? To protect himself? God knows you have hurt him more than enough times to deserve either reason. Or both._

I really don't like you sometimes.

_Because you know I'm right. Or rather, we're right._

My subconscious went back into hiding, leaving me to stew alone in the woman's bathroom again. I ran in here as soon as we arrived after photos, unable to stand another second near Darien. But now I had to go back out for Mina and Karl's entrance, Darien and I expected to follow right behind and join in on the dance floor after the 'first dance'. My little pep talk had helped a little but it did nothing for my words. I managed to speak to Darien, but say nothing I had planned to. His date kind of got in the way as other women tend to do.

They were waiting for me, Mina, Karl, and Darien. I was wrecking this wedding it seemed. But Mina was in her love bubble, not caring in the least even as I cringed from Darien's touch, a light hand on my back. He didn't let it linger, dropping it quickly as if he forgot he wasn't supposed to touch me.

The DJ called out the couple and the two of us stood back to watch. This would probably be the last time we were alone. "Darien...there are...things I need to tell you…" He turned, giving me his full attention with a frown. "First...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things to you in Vegas. Last weekend...it wasn't _all _lies…"

"I know. I didn't lie once."

A fire burned in my heart and I lost track again. "What do you call your girlfriend waiting on the side for you?"

He huffed, turning away from me and saying nothing on the subject. It made all I needed to say that much harder.

"For 15 years, I thought...or rather I felt…"

"Goddamnit Serena. It was 15 years ago. And you already know the truth so why the fuck won't you let that go already? We both just...need to let all that go. 15 years ago...and last weekend. We should just keep things as is, ignoring one another and pretending it never happened."

"The happy couple would like to ask everyone to join them on the dance floor!"

Darien stormed out ahead of me while I was pretty sure I was drowning. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to say getting lodged in my chest, each one a sharp and bitter knife that cut deep. Almost as deep as Darien's words.

I had already been a pill this wedding, so as much as I wanted to leave his ass on the dancefloor, I forced myself to take the hand he offered me yet again. But he didn't hold me as close as he usually did and I wasn't sure if I was thankful, or just more heartbroken.

The song had changed to "Under My Skin", the version sung by Michael Buble, and it never felt more appropriate. Because Darien was so far under my skin, it hurt. Like glass or a splinter, every twist and turn we made together in perfect sync felt like my skin was going to fall off. His hand on the small of my back didn't help either, the heat of it burning instead of comforting like it usually did.

I had to get out of here.

The song was half-finished but I pushed him away regardless. Back in the bathroom, I threw up the small remnants in my stomach from breakfast, not having eaten since. Great. Another pregnancy symptom. I'll just add that to the list of shitastic things going my way.

oOo

Nothing better than sipping on water and watching the love of your life dance with another woman. The evening was drawing to a close, it nearly time for the bride and groom to flee. Soon, it would all be over and I would never have to see Darien again. Unless I was, in fact, pregnant. I wasn't heartless, I wouldn't separate him from his child. Even if it sucked balls.

It occurred to me then and there, I had nothing more to lose, Darien's date slinking off somewhere to powder her nose or put her diaphragm in, the two going home to fuck. And who wouldn't? A romantic setting like a wedding? Girl you've been seeing for a few months or longer? Forget the girl you banged all weekend while you were apart, this was the woman Darien really wanted. A beautiful girl from a rich family who had a good career. I was nothing. So what did I have to lose? Nothing. The only regret is I didn't say all I had to when I had the chance.

Darien was at the bar when I found him again. Taking a big breath, I walked right up to him. The bartender was on me first, breaking my concentration. "What will you have?"

My stomach was still shit and I knew for sure part of that was nerves. "Ginger Ale please."

I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye, even if he acted like hell would swallow him up if he dared to look at me. Our drinks before us, Darien turned to leave but I grabbed him. "Darien. I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Alright everyone, time to say our goodbyes to the happy couple!"

He was staring at me now, his mouth hanging open. "Come on Serena, let's go!"

Lita grabbed my arm, pulling me from him, but I kept my eyes on him, watching as he shrunk in the distance and as his girlfriend found him again. I turned after that, not wanting to see the two of them kiss. It would kill me.

Watching him call for a taxi after Mina and Karl left nearly did as well, turning back to the party before I had to watch them climb in together. Back at my table alone, I watched my dear friends spin in the arms of the men they loved. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Darien and I just say 'I love you" and everything be alright? Darien had once told me that we belonged together, that we were fated. And I believed it. But not anymore.

After staying the mandatory amount of time, I now stumbled into my apartment and out of my heels. My aching feet almost took my attention away from my aching heart. Almost.

Planning on sleeping on it, I flopped to my couch, twisting into it to try and muffle my sobs. I got a few out before the knock at my door. Nearly two am, it was probably the drug dealer that lived down the hall, wanting to borrow a cup of sugar again. She made really good cookies.

Grabbing my sugar bowl off my counter, I wobbled and sniffed towards the door. "I don't have a full cup, Mrs. Jackson…"

I really should have checked my peephole, a bad habit of mine, not looking before I opened my door. It was bound to get me killed one day, tonight it would seem, Darien standing there leaning on my door frame.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" He didn't answer me, pushing past and into my house uninvited. "HEY!"

"You didn't even look first did you?!"

Ug. Judgment. "You can leave if it's such a problem. In fact, I highly recommend it."

"Is that how you talk to the man you love?"

Awwww there it is. Regret but from me not him. "So what are you doing here? Put Beryl to sleep with your rough and sloppy fucking and need someone to do the same for you?!"

He turned, hustling past me in irritation to slam the door I had left standing open. Then he put his full attention on me. "Let's get something straight here. You left me. Twice!"

"And you let me walk away! Thrice!"

"Because you keep breaking my fucking heart!"

"Oh, and my heart is just perfect? Whole with a bow on it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

He towered over me but I took a step back from that comment. "How can you say that? You don't know me!"

"The fuck I don't! I know you, Serena. It's how I knew that you would lose it if you knew we weren't married. How I knew, if you didn't think we were married that whole day long, you would have written us off as a mistake and avoided the topic completely." He took the step back that I had taken away from him, "And it's how I knew, if I got your address from Raye and chased after you tonight, not only would you let me in, but you wouldn't let me leave."

"Wrong. I want you to leave. Right now!"

I shoved him, hoping for the element of surprise. But he knew I was going to do it just like he said he knew me. "You love me, Serena."

"So what? It doesn't change the fact that you used me to cheat on your girlfriend…"

"I checked plus one a while ago but I had no one to bring with me. I knew you would be there so I had hoped to find a date by then. So three weeks ago, in complete desperation, I asked Beryl to come with me. She's from a good family and has a crush on me. She isn't my girlfriend and we haven't slept together. Not before I left for Vegas and not after I returned. And not tonight."

It was painful, my throat trying to close up and my heart trying to keep beating. "But...you left with her. You danced with her! All night!"

"I was polite to the girl I asked to come with me while the one I wanted sulked in the corner. And I took her home and told her thanks because I am a decent guy, regardless of what you think of me. You are the one who is in love with me, why would you if you think I'm such a terrible person?!"

I couldn't push him out but I could put distance, hoping to get as far as I could in my apartment. "I don't know! Maybe I don't love you! Maybe I was just drunk again!"

The wall behind me, he caged me in with his arms, sneaking up and rushing me so my back hit the wall roughly. "Except, you haven't had a drink all night long. I watched."

My fight or flight was kicking in, pushing on my cage and getting nowhere. "You freak! You watched me while you had another woman in your arms?"

"Well I had to, didn't I? Make sure you didn't do anything foolish. So tell me, Serena. Is your sudden admission due to your true feelings and seeing me with another woman? Or did the plus sign on the pregnancy test make you say it?"

It felt as if my cold, sludgy blood stopped pumping, my heart giving out. "I do not know what you are talking about…"

"Did you know that when people lie, they don't conjugate their words? Saying things like 'do not' instead of 'don't' and 'you are' instead of 'you're'? Add in your inability to look at me right now and the lack of color in your cheeks...Serena, you were always a terrible liar."

I still didn't look at him, staring at the floor instead. Because I was a coward. "I haven't taken a test yet."

"Alright, let's go."

My 'cage' disappeared, Darien making for the door. "Wait what?!"

"Let's get a test and take it now."

As funny as it would be to see Darien in a 7/11 at two am in his tux, I really didn't want to do it this way. "No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want to."

He stepped back to me, eyeing me in question. "Serena, there are tons of things you need to be doing if you are pregnant. And the sooner you start, the better for the baby. Like prenatal vitamins, which, frankly you already missed the boat on that one…"

"I mean I don't want to do this with you!"

"Little late for that don't you think?"

"No, it's not! I'm not going to keep a child from you Darien, but I'm not going to share my life with you just because we are pregnant. And that includes this moment. The moment whether I find out if my life has changed or not? I don't want to share that, not with you!"

Mother fucker laughed. "You need to work on how you talk to the man you love."

I growled, "GOD! I NEVER should have told you that!"

My cage returned, this time his arms around me instead of on the wall. "Yes, you really should have. You should have told me years ago."

His mouth on mine, I didn't get a chance to question him, the kiss deepening so fast my head spun. I had my arms around him without remembering to tell them to do that. Our heads twisted and turned, desperate kisses again as we tried to cement ourselves together right then and there.

My feet left the floor at some point, not knowing how long I had been floating in Darien's arms and not caring. His tongue tangled with mine a moment longer before he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine as we caught our breath. "I love you. You know I do. I always have and I always will. No matter how many times you push me away, I will always love you, Serena."

A sob ripped from me, not realizing I was crying until my body made me know it. "I know...I know...I'm so sorry Darien...I'll never hurt you again...I love you so much…."

He kissed me through my tears, both of us tasting salt as our kissing calmed to less desperate and more loving. Slow and filling, he didn't stop until I stopped crying. "I thought I told you...stop crying, gorgeous girl."

My giggle was slightly manic, not sure this euphoria I was feeling could be trusted. And Darien proved once again how well he knew me.

"Baby, this is real. We are real. And we are forever. We are never going to be apart again. Okay?"

I nodded against his head and he set me back to the floor, pressing one last kiss to my forehead.

"Now, let's find out if we are going to be parents."


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I didn't get a TON of requests for this but a few of you did and that's enough. Thank you for the continued interest! So without further a due, here is the epilogue. It's short, I know, but there's not much left to say lol! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did, or more. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr as I will be posting the options I have for the next story(ies). Not sure if you guys noticed but I like to post an AU and an SM world fic simultaneously. So if you prefer one or the other have no fear, I have a couple of each to choose from.
> 
> Shout out to betas Beej88, Darkenedhrt101, iamcharlotte88, and SailorMoon489. And a huge shout out to all of you who read/reviewed/faved/followed. You guys keep me going. One last thank you and I'm done, to Nebelflecke for showing some love and support my way outside the fandom. If any of you read my book A Darkened Heart, thank you so much because that is the sort of thing that really keeps me going. Being liked as a writer outside the fandom.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"_What happens here, stays here." - Las Vegas_

The slight rush I got, waking up on my side and alone, was something I really wish would go away. Rolling over fixed it sometimes, if she was there.

Her back to me, I worked my way up to her side, a small moan coming from her as I wrapped arms around her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Shhh...not so loud…"

I chuckled and she cringed. "A hangover is your body's way of telling you, you fucked up."

"I fucked up."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

She twisted her head to look back at me while I remained propped over her, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"You told me not to! You said, under no circumstances, was I to stop you last night. That we were celebrating."

She fell back to the bed with a groan and I followed with a laugh. "You just like me too much when I'm drunk."

"Hmmm...you do say interesting things."

I got my hand up under the shirt she slept in, long button-up that was almost as soft as her skin. Getting my hand on her hip, she moaned again when I kneaded her flesh.

"You didn't put your panties back on?"

"I couldn't find them!"

My mouth on the back of her neck, I brushed my lips against her soft skin as I spoke. "I might have hidden them from you."

Her shirt up to her waist now, my cock hard had found its way out of my briefs, just as eager as me as it snuck out the hole in my underwear. Getting it in between her legs, I rubbed her folds with it before I tipped inside. She didn't stop me the whole time, shifting her body to help me put it where I wanted it and whimpering until I had my tip at her womb. But then she reached around and grabbed my ass hard, pinching me.

"We don't have...time for this."

I was already pumping into her, "We don't need...long."

"You always...take all night."

"Are you..complaining?"

"God...no!"

"Then give me...a few minutes..and I promise...you won't..complain."

She giggled, her tightening around me from it. "I'll give you...three…"

I laughed and doubled my efforts, reaching up her shirt and grabbing her breast, pushing the shirt up out of the way so my hand that was trapped under her could touch skin. She was panting, mewing and whimpering as she backed her ass into me and my thrusts. Still just as tight as the first time, I tried to take my time in fucking her, even though we really didn't have any.

One hand on her breast, the other on her clit, I held her to me as I took her. Keeping my mouth at her ear so I could say dirty things to her while we bounced. "You...are so wet baby...do you do that...just for me?"

"Yes...you know that…"

"I just want...to hear you say it…."

I ran a circle around her clit and she bucked into me. "Oh, Darien...I only get wet...for you...you and your...massive...dick…"

She only got wetter, me forcing her to talk dirty always did no matter how much she denied liking it. "That's it, baby...you like it...don't you...tell me you like it…

"I..I love it...oh god...I'm going to come…."

She squeezed tight, her body tensing from her orgasm and my head pressed into her shoulder, trying to hold on, but I failed. "Ahhh...Serena...you feel...fucking amazing…."

I was still hissing my release when she went limp in my arms. And when she tried to move, I stopped her. "Whoa now...need to wait 20 minutes."

One arm still around her breast and the other over her womb, I held her still and my 'efforts' insider her with my cock. "Seriously? Are you still going on about this Darien?"

"Hey, you were the one who said you wanted my babies last night. And I hate to break it to you, but we already tried all last night. Five times already, Serena."

"Ug, god you're unbelievable."

She might have been pissed but she still didn't move, letting me hold her past the 20-minute mark. When it passed and she still didn't move, letting me hold her, I got in her ear again. "Serena...marry me."

"No."

"Ug, why not?!"

"I like things the way they are!"

"Nothing would change!"

"Then why does it matter?"

I pulled her onto her back, looming over her. "Don't you want to have the same last name as our children?"

Her smile wasn't directed at me, pointing a small finger behind me to the foot of the bed. Bright blue eyes meeting me. "Good morning, baby."

She giggled, climbing up onto the bed and walking on tiny legs between the two of us, flopping down in the middle. "Mommy, why don't you marry Daddy?"

That was my girl, always siding with her Daddy. Didn't help me though. "I'm already married to your Daddy, sweetheart."

"We are not!"

"Common law, babe!"

"Doesn't count!"

"According to our government, it does!"

"Mommy, Daddy, don't fight!"

We had smiles on our faces the whole time, but to a six-year-old, it was an argument. Serena grabbed her up in a bundle while I whipped away tears. "Aw, we're not fighting! See," Serena stole a kiss from me real quick, "best friends!"

"Yeah, baby. Mommy and Daddy love each other so much, we sometimes pick strange ways to show it. Like refusing to make it official."

Serena giggled the sound matching our daughter's. As did her hair and eyes. "Pretty sure it was official while I grew your child inside me."

"Your dad doesn't think so."

"Daddy was never going to approve when the plus sign showed up on that test."

"Testssss. You took seven before I stopped you."

"I was just...a little surprised!"

"I thought you were going to run again."

She leaned into me, "Never," and kissed me sweetly.

"Daddy, can you make pancakes? Mommy's don't taste as good as yours."

I gathered my girl in my arms and pulled us both out of the bed, Serena remaining under the sheets and hiding her naked lower half. "Darien...I love you. So if it bothers you that much…"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just get you drunk again."

She giggled and fell back to the bed, "You two have fun. I'll be there in a minute my little souvenir."

The blonde in my arms looked up at me with big blue eyes, just like her mother. "Daddy, why does Mommy call me that?"

"Cause she thinks she's funny. And because you came back with us from a trip, that's how we got you."

"A trip? From where?"

A smile spread on my face, the innocent look she gave me hard to deny. "Vegas, baby."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too anti-climatic for you guys but I love a happy ending. And I technically gave to two there so you're welcome! Make sure you go and vote for what you want to see next cause, EVERY VOTE COUNTS. So if you don't like the next thing I post and you didn't vote, it's your own fault! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
